With a little faith
by Aiguma
Summary: CLEX ! ClarkLex que dire d'autre ? complètement AU. Comment Clark et Lex se retrouvèrent ensemble. Ma version des faits du moins.
1. partie 1

Auteur: Aiguma  
  
Date: 2003  
  
Couple : Clex ! Vous savez bien que je NE SUIS PAS originale, j'aime les couples classiques.  
  
Genre : AU, Romance, Angst (un peu pas trop^^)  
  
Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, sinon la série ne se déroulerait pas comme ça. Il y aurait beaucoup plus de Lex, moins de Lana. Hé hé !!  
  
Résumé : Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble ??  
  
1 Birthday  
  
Clark était un peu déçu. En fait il était même très déçu. Mais il avait essayé de ne rien en faire paraître de la journée. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas l'élève le plus populaire du lycée, mais quand même... Seuls ses parents s'étaient souvenus du jour de son anniversaire. Il aurait pensé que Chloé et Pete au moins s'en souviendraient. Ils s'en étaient toujours souvenus jusqu'à maintenant. C'est vrai que la semaine avait été agitée côté mutants psychopathes, mais bon, lui, il n'oubliait jamais leurs anniversaires. Lana ne faisait jamais attention à lui de toutes façons... Ce n'était pas maintenant que cela changerait. Lex, lui, avait sans doute trop de travail pour s'en souvenir. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas à Smallville. Il avait été rappelé à Metropolis en urgence deux jours plus tôt. Il devrait être content et reconnaissant de pouvoir passer son anniversaire avec ses parents, c'était plus que ce que certains avaient de part le monde, mais il aurait aimé qu'un de ses amis s'en souvienne. Au moins un.  
  
Il rentra à la ferme après une journée de cours des plus banales. Sa mère était entrain de cuisiner. Elle préparait déjà le repas du soir. "Ha Clark, mon chéri ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue.  
  
"Oui, M'man." répondit-il avant de soulever le couvercle d'une des casseroles. "Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?"  
  
"Ton plat préféré, alors n'y touche pas avant le dîner." Le téléphone sonna et Martha se précipita littéralement sur le téléphone. Sa mère n'était jamais comme ça d'habitude ! Il espérait que ce n'était pas la banque... Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour achever cette journée parfaite. Il s'assit et croqua dans une pomme. Il n'y avait même plus de cookies. Il y avait des jours comme ça où il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. Et c'était son anniversaire.  
  
Martha revint dans la cuisine avec un petit sourire désolé. Pitié pas la banque.  
  
"Clark, mon chéri, ça m'embête de te demander ça, mais est-ce que tu pourrais faire une livraison avant le dîner ?" Au point où il en était.  
  
"Bien sûr. Où ça ?"  
  
"Chez les Luthor."  
  
Martha eut un sourire indulgent en voyant son fils sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré du lycée.  
  
"Lex est rentré ?! Il est chez lui ?!?!" "Désolé mon chéri. Il ne rentre que demain. C'est la cuisinière qui a appelé, elle ne veut manquer de rien pour son retour."  
  
Le sourire de Clark retomba aussitôt. La vie était trop injuste... Et sa mère trop cruelle. Puisqu'il devait en être ainsi...  
  
Clark frappa à la porte du château mais personne ne lui répondit. Ah ! Il suffisait qu'Enrique suive Lex pour que toute l'organisation du château tombe en miettes. Ce type n'était pas l'assistant de Lex pour rien. Personne ne penserait jamais à venir lui ouvrir... Très bien il pouvait entrer, la porte n'était jamais fermée la journée de toutes façons. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose avec toutes les caméras de surveillance à l'entrée et aux portes... personne ne pouvait entrer sans que le gardien de service ne le sache. Enfin en théorie. Parce que la règle bien souvent ne s'appliquait pas aux mutants. Et certainement pas à Clark.  
  
S'il avait été dans son état normal, de meilleure humeur, il aurait sans doute scanné la maison comme il le faisait toujours. Mais ce jour là, il n'en avait définitivement pas eu envie. Il le regretta à peine la porte ouverte. "Surprise !!!" s'écrièrent les gens qu'il pensait ses amis et qui n'avaient pourtant pas hésité à lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.  
  
Il y avait Chloé avec un chapeau en papier ridicule vert pomme sur la tête, Pete qui avait lancé des confettis sur lui au moment où il était entré, Lana avec un sifflet dans la bouche. Et d'autres amis de leur petit cercle. Et Lex qui se contentait de lui sourire. La journée aurait pu être pire finalement.  
  
Chloé lui mit de force un chapeau sur la tête et l'entraîna dans le salon à la suite des autres. "Je n'arriva pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça !" "Tu croyais vraiment qu'on aurait pu oublier ?"demanda Pete levant les yeux au ciel. "Chloé n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça." répondit Lex. "Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir autant à une idée."  
  
Il serra Chloé dans ses bras. Cette fille était sa meilleure amie depuis des années et ce n'était pas pour rien. Sous ses airs tyranniques et malgré son regard qui vous donnait parfois l'impression d'être observé au microscope, il n'y avait pas plus gentille qu'elle.  
  
"Tu ne devais pas être à Metropolis, Lex ?" demanda Clark, curieux. "J'ai menti." répondit le chauve sans aucun remord. "Je n'y suis resté qu'une seule journée." " Ah ah. Avoir roulé un pauvre lycéen ! Je parie qu'à aucun moment vous n'avez eu pitié de moi. Pas vrai ?" "Pitié ? Ça veut dire quoi ?" demanda Lex en conservant un sérieux des plus convaincants qui lui valu un coup sur la tête.  
  
Les autres attendirent un regard agacé ou une remarque énervée qui ne vint pas. Ils ne comprenaient toujours comment Lex Luthor qui n'aurait accepté cette marque d'affection de personne, se laissait faire ainsi par leur ami. Clark arrivait à briser les défenses de la plus part des gens mais c'était Lex Luthor ! Et même si ce n'était pas la première fois, ils s'en étonnaient toujours. Et Pete qui détestait toujours autant les Luthor en général et Lex en particulier puisqu'il était en compétition avec lui pour l'amitié de Clark, réprima avec difficulté une grimace de dégoût. Comment pouvait-on être ami avec un requin pareil ? Pour lui c'était impensable.  
  
"Allez il est temps de s'amuser !" annonça Chloé, l'éternelle enthousiaste. "Pizzas, films et karaoké. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? mm ?" Clark feint un recul de terreur. "Karaoké ? Pitié non pas encore !!" "Oh que si." répondit Lana qui se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois elle aussi. "Tu n'y couperas pas."  
  
Une dizaine de pizzas, un karaoké et trois films plus tard, tous étaient plus ou moins écroulés par terre, épuisés. Il devait être près de trois ou quatre heures du matin. Soudain Clark se rappela de quelque chose et voulut se lever. "Mes parents !" Lex aurait rit s'il n'avait pas eu autant sommeil, son meilleur ami s'inquiétait de ses parents seulement maintenant ! Il posa sa main sur le bras de Clark pour le retenir. "Ne t'inquiète pas, idiot. Ils étaient dans la confidence eux aussi. Ils ne t'attendent pas avant demain matin." "Je ne suis pas idiot !" répondit-il. "Quoique j'aurais pu le deviner. Mon père serait déjà venu voir ce que j'étais devenu." "Surtout en sachant où tu t'étais rendu..." ajouta Lex, un peu triste. Dieu qu'il était fatigué. "Ne dis pas ça..."  
  
Lex préféra changer de sujet de conversation. Il savait très bien ce que Jonathan Kent pensait de lui. Et il ne tenait pas à se disputer avec Clark à ce sujet le jour de son anniversaire. Ni d'ailleurs aucun autre jour. "Dis-moi, je croyais que ton talent pour le chant n'était qu'une légende, mais à la douleur que j'ai ressenti, je dois admettre que les rumeurs étaient totalement fondées." "Ah ah. Très drôle. Je te rappelle que c'est vous qui avez tenu à m'entendre. Prenez-vous en à vous même !" "Il y aurait du avoir plus d'avertissements... j'ai sans doute perdu plusieurs dixièmes à chaque oreille..."  
  
"On mesure comme ça aussi pour l'audition ?" "Aucune idée. J'arrive plus à réfléchir." "Une première... T'es pas le seul." répondit Clark en montrant Pete, Lisa et Malcom endormis.  
  
La porte du salon s'ouvrit et réveilla Clark. Hou... ce n'était définitivement pas son lit. Ni aucun lit d'ailleurs. Il s'était endormi sur la moquette comme les autres. Pete et Lana dormaient côte à côte. Lisa, Malcom et Jordan formaient un autre tas informe un peu plus loin sur un canapé.  
  
Oh oh.  
  
Il s'était endormi la tête sur l'épaule de Lex. Et Chloé avait la tête sur ses jambes. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il était content d'être ultra résistant. Sinon il aurait sûrement eu des courbatures... Cette façon de dormir n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.  
  
Il revint à la porte et s'aperçut que c'était Enrique qui était entré. Clark pas encore tout à fait fonctionnel le regarda se diriger vers la fenêtre sans vraiment comprendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les rideaux en grand, provoquant des réveils en sursaut dans la pièce et des cris ensommeillés.  
  
Lex referma immédiatement les yeux. Le soleil était violent dans la pièce. Il prévint immédiatement le responsable de son réveil. "Qui que vous soyez, vous êtes viré."  
  
Clark regarda Enrique sortir pas plus inquiet que ça. Il avait l'habitude des discours de son employeur avant son café et connaissait très bien son importance. Il faudrait plus qu'un réveil brutal pour le faire renvoyer.  
  
Clark regarda la pendule. Déjà onze heures... Dieu merci, son anniversaire était tombé un vendredi. Ils n'auraient jamais pu aller en cours après ça.  
  
Ils se levèrent tous un par un et s'étirèrent avec des grimaces qui disparurent bien vite avec l'odeur de café, de pancakes et de bacon. Enrique avait envoyé deux servantes leur apporter le petit-déjeuner. Cela acheva de les réveiller complètement.  
  
Lex se précipita sur une tasse de café qu'il avala d'un trait sans prendre le temps de l'apprécier. Puis il s'en servit une autre et s'assit tranquillement. Clark l'avait déjà vu faire ça mais cela le faisait encore sourire. Lex avait toujours l'air plus sympathique après sa première tasse de café.  
  
Les adolescents partirent tous un par un ou plutôt groupe par groupe, Chloé, Pete et Malcom jouant les chauffeurs. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Clark, sur le perron avec Lex. Lex n'avait pas l'air si fatigué que ça. Il avait subi pire, c'est vrai. Mais il s'était donné quand même du mal pour son anniversaire. "Merci, encore. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir." Lex roula des yeux. "Pff. De rien. C'est normal, tu es mon meilleur ami, si je ne faisais pas ça pour toi, pour qui le ferais-je ?" Clark sourit. Lex adorait ce sourire là, c'était celui que Clark lui réservait. "Tu as quand même accueilli toutes une troupe d'ados chez toi..." "Ah c'est vrai... Remarque, ce n'est pas moi qui ferais le ménage." "Je m'en doute." Clark rit à cette idée. "Quoi ?! Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?" demanda Lex, faussement choqué. "Pas vraiment, en effet." admit Clark. "Je vois." "Il faut que j'y aille, il est tard... Merci Lex." "De rien."  
  
Clark hésita un instant avant de serrer son ami dans ses bras avant de filer vers la voiture. Lex n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il n'aurait pas protesté de toutes façons. Il le regarda entrer dans le vieux pick-up et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de rentrer chez lui. En vérité, pour Clark, il aurait fait bien pire que d'accueillir quelques adolescents pour une fête surprise. 


	2. partie 2

Auteur: Aiguma  
  
Date: 2003  
  
Couple : Clex ! Vous savez bien que je NE SUIS PAS originale, j'aime les couples classiques.  
  
Genre : AU, Romance, Angst (un peu pas trop^^)  
  
Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, sinon la série ne se déroulerait pas comme ça. Il y aurait beaucoup plus de Lex, moins de Lana. Hé hé !!  
  
Résumé : Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble ??  
  
2 Leaving  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Clark sortait de l'école, entouré comme toujours de Pete et Chloé quand il aperçut Lex garé juste en face de la sortie, adossé à sa Porsche bleu métallisé. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers lui, Pete plus à contrec?ur qu'autre chose. Lex les salua d'un hochement de tête, le visage indéchiffrable. Il était toujours comme ça en public. "Clark, tu as quelque chose à faire là maintenant ?" "Non, pourquoi ?" "Je voulais te parler."  
  
Le terme 'en privé' était sous-entendu suffisamment clairement pour que Chloé et Pete disent au revoir et partent de leur côté. Clark monta dans la voiture sans plus poser de questions. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'entendre ce que disaient certains élèves. Sur son amitié avec Lex. Et c'était exactement le genre de choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Sans ses dons, il n'aurait jamais pensé que des gens puissent penser ça de lui. Lex fit démarrer la voiture et bientôt il n'eut plus rien d'autre à entendre que le moteur.  
  
Clark ne tenait pas à ce que Lex apprenne ce que certains élèves disaient de lui, d'eux, parfois devant lui. Il se serait sans doute crû obligé de prendre des mesures à l'égard de ces garçons, presque tous de l'équipe de foot d'ailleurs. Apparemment, être con aidait pour intégrer les équipes... Ou alors c'était peut-être l'équipe qui agissait sur leur intellect.  
  
Lex roula silencieusement jusqu'au manoir familial. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi il voulait parler de ça à Clark, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il en avait besoin. Il se gara et l'entraîna dans son bureau. Il savait que Clark derrière lui avait un pli au milieu de son front comme à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pas besoin de voir pour savoir. C'était Clark, il savait.  
  
Clark se cracha sur un canapé et attendit que Lex parle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait comme ça. La dernière fois c'était pour lui annoncer qu'il créait sa propre entreprise. La LexCorp. Il avait d'abord prit le contrôle de l'usine à Smallville mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait marqué le début de la LexCorp. C'était quelque chose comme six mois plus tard, alors qu'il avait une douzaine d'usines de produits chimiques. Lex était rapide et très doué quand il s'agissait de business. Un an plus tard, il avait diversifié considérablement ses acquisitions. Clark ne savait pas précisément en quoi tout cela consistait mais il était là quand Lex avait encadré l'article élogieux du Daily Planet sur son entreprise.  
  
La LexCorp était la chose la plus importante dans la vie de Lex. Du moins c'était ce que Clark pensait. Lex avait cet éclat dans les yeux chaque fois qu'il en parlait. Il s'animait complètement. Cela venait sûrement du fait qu'il avait utilisé l'argent légué par les deux femmes qu'il avait le plus aimées pour commencer. Sa mère Lilian et sa nourrice Pamela. Ce qu'il voulait lui dire concernait forcement la LexCorp. Peut-être était-il entré dans les cent entreprises les plus fortes du pays ?! Il savait que c'était le but de Lex à court terme. Rien que cela en disait long sur son ambition. Qui savait ce que Lex voulait à long terme ?  
  
"La LexCorp vient encore de s'agrandir." Clark sourit, absolument pas surpris, elle s'agrandissait tout le temps. "Ça ne m'étonne absolument pas. Après tout, c'est toi qui est à sa tête non ?" Lex sourit à son tour. Il ne souriait jamais qu'en présence de Clark, mais quand il était là, Lex semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. "Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir à quel point tu as confiance en moi." "Ce n'est pas bien dur. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!" "La LexCorp a beaucoup changé depuis sa création, tu le sais. Et elle est devenue trop importante pour pouvoir être dirigée d'ici." "Oh."  
  
C'était la chose la plus intelligente que Clark pouvait sortir sur le coup. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Mais quand on y réfléchissait un instant, cela semblait évident. Lex avait souvent des réunions à Metropolis, et elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Smallville n'était pas vraiment un pôle de direction... "Tu retournes à Metropolis alors ?" demanda Clark en essayant de rester souriant. "Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la LexCorp." Quelque chose dans sa voix n'allait pas. Clark l'aurait imaginé plus heureux et plus enthousiaste... "Il y a autre chose ?" demanda Clark en voyant que Lex ne dirait rien de plus. "Non." "Alors c'est parfait, tu vas enfin quitter Smallville. Et ne mens pas, je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette ville. Personne de sensé ne le pourrait d'ailleurs, pas même moi. Metropolis c'est ton élément, non ? Et si en plus c'est pour la LexCorp, c'est génial, non ?"  
  
"Pour un peu, on dirait que tu as hâte de te débarrasser de moi."  
  
Le ton était désinvolte et n'importe qui d'autre aurait pris ça comme une plaisanterie. Mais pas Clark, il connaissait Lex mieux que ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était donc ça. Son meilleur ami était parfois plus débile que toutes les Chloé du monde.  
  
"Bien sûr que non. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu vas me manquer, mais d'un autre côté j'aurais plus de temps pour faire mes devoirs."  
  
Lex avait lu le regard de Clark et quelque part, cela l'avait rassuré. Il avait toujours été là pour le soutenir et lui remonter le moral les jours où il avait eu envie de baisser les bras... Pff pathétique... Etre obligé de compter comme ça sur un ado... Mais c'était son meilleur ami, il était là pour ça, non ?  
  
"Comme si je t'avais jamais empêcher de travailler..." "Tu sais, passer mon temps à te sauver des griffes de vilains mutants façon Smallville ne me permet pas d'étudier autant que je le devrais." Lex sourit à nouveau. Clark le sauvait, il sauvait Clark, c'était une routine bien établie maintenant. Les mutants de Smallville étaient partis intégrantes de la semaine. "Ça, c'est définitivement quelque chose que je ne vais pas manquer ! J'ai eu assez de mutants pour toute une vie."  
  
Clark baissa les yeux et Lex se mordit la langue. Clark ne lui avait jamais rien dit, mais il savait que Clark avait des secrets et qu'ils n'étaient pas sans rapport avec les météorites.  
  
"Allez viens, on va fêter ça au Talon !" fit Lex pour changer de sujet. "Je crois qu'une certaine Miss Lang va être très contente de ne plus m'avoir sur le dos constamment."  
  
Lex jouait avec son presse-papier. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était à Metropolis. Clark lui avait offert ce presse-papier juste avant qu'il ne parte. Il était fait dans une des roches qu'on trouvait dans la rivière qui faisait son lit derrière la ferme des Kent. Elle avait été polie et Clark y avait gravé le logo de la LexCorp. Il ne savait pas exactement comment mais le travail était très minutieux. Encore un mystère. Cela lui était plaisant.  
  
Il appelait Clark de temps en temps mais il avait envie de passer à Smallville. Peut-être ce week-end. C'était toujours plus calme le week-end. Ses employés pouvaient bien se passer de lui un moment... Oui, il avait le droit de se détendre un peu, non ? Smallville ferait parfaitement l'affaire.  
  
Martha et Jonathan Kent s'inquiétaient pour leur fils. Depuis deux semaines, tout le temps qu'il ne passait pas à l'école ou à faire ses corvées pour la ferme, il le passait à étudier. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur fils si studieux. Ils en avaient parlé entre eux et avaient décidé de lui en parler au dîner.  
  
"Clark, est-ce que tout va bien en ce moment ?" demanda sa mère. "Bien sûr M'man, pourquoi ?" demanda Clark qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. "C'est juste que tu passes beaucoup de temps dans ta chambre alors nous nous inquiétions un peu." répondit-elle. "C'est ma dernière année au lycée, il faut bien que j'étudie, non ?" "Bien sûr, mon chéri, mais tu devrais peut-être passer un peu de temps avec tes amis ?" "Mais je les vois au lycée et le week-end !" Clark ne voyait pas où était le problème... d'habitude les parents préféraient que leurs enfants étudient... "Avant tu les voyais aussi en semaine."  
  
En fait, les amis qu'il voyait en semaine étaient Lex... et Lex. Lex n'était plus en ville donc ça lui laissait du temps.  
  
Jonathan n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais lui, il savait très bien à quoi faire coïncider cette soudaine soif de connaissance. "Tout ça c'est depuis que ce maudit Luthor est parti. Les gens de Smallville ne sont plus assez bien pour toi ?!" Martha posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer, sans succès. "Ah non, cette fois je ne me tairais pas. Cet homme a une très mauvaise influence sur Clark, je vous l'avais bien dit ! Regarde maintenant il ne veut même plus voir ses amis. Et puis cette subite passion pour les sciences... avant c'était le journalisme, mais comme Luthor est versé dans la physique..."  
  
Comptez sur la haine de Jonathan envers les Luthor pour tout exagérer. Martha regarda son fils contenir difficilement. "A chaque fois tu ramènes tout à Lex, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas qu'il cessera d'être mon ami, je croyais avoir été clair là-dessus ?" Pourquoi son père le forçait-t-il à revenir sur des choses comme ça après tout ce temps ?! Cela presque trois ans qu'il avait droit à ça. "Et pour ton information, ok c'est parce que Lex est retourné à Metropolis que j'ai commencé à étudier sérieusement, mais crois-moi si j'y investis autant de temps c'est parce que je m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point j'aimais les sciences avant ça."  
  
Sur ce, Clark se leva de table et monta dans sa chambre, il avait un livre de maths passionnant qui n'attendait que lui.  
  
Clark supporta le regard désapprobateur de sa mère pendant deux jours encore avant de décider qu'il en avait assez. Puisque cela inquiétait ses parents de le voir s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour travailler, il le ferait ailleurs. Il pouvait très bien aller à la bibliothèque ou au Talon. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait accompagner Pete à ses entraînements de foot... et Chloé était bien trop effrayante quand elle s'occupait de la Torche. Etudier était la meilleure chose à faire dans cette ville pour lui entre 17 et 20 heures.  
  
Ce matin là, il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et lui dit qu'il risquait de ne pas rentrer directement de l'école. Martha sourit et Clark se rassura en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas menti. Sa mère avait juste sauté aux conclusions. 


	3. partie 3

Auteur: Aiguma  
  
Date: 2003  
  
Couple : Clex ! Vous savez bien que je NE SUIS PAS originale, j'aime les couples classiques.  
  
Genre : AU, Romance, Angst (un peu pas trop^^)  
  
Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, sinon la série ne se déroulerait pas comme ça. Il y aurait beaucoup plus de Lex, moins de Lana. Hé hé !!  
  
Résumé : Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble ??  
  
3 Car crash  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Lex Luthor avait regagné Metropolis. Tous les week-end ou presque il était à Smallville et on pouvait être sûr de trouver Clark Kent avec lui. Clark passait autant de temps à étudier qu'au début, il avait seulement changé de lieu. Contrairement à ce que ses parents pensaient, il ne délaissait pas pour autant ses amis. Le temps qu'il passait à étudier, ses amis le passait à la Torche ou sur le terrain de football. Très peu pour lui. Cela convenait peut-être à Pete et Chloé, mais certainement pas à lui. Les week-ends étaient passés avec Lex et ses autres amis, séparément ou ensemble selon les occasions.  
  
Cela ne l'avait même pas empêché de trouver une petite amie, Karen. Il l'avait croisé souvent à la bibliothèque et un jour elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait venir prendre un café avec elle au Talon. Il avait souri et dit oui. Une semaine plus tard, ils sortaient ensemble. Lana avait été la première au courant puisqu'elle les avait vus dans son café, mais Lex avait été le second parce que Clark l'avait appelé. Chloé et Pete avaient été les suivants.  
  
Cela n'empêchait pas les rumeurs sur Lex et lui de se propager dans la ville. Que Lex revienne tous les week-ends ou presque dans une petite ville sans réelle distraction avait continué à alimenter les commérages. La plupart du temps Clark s'en fichait. Mais quand Pete lui avait demandé si c'était vrai, il ne lui avait plus parlé pendant une semaine.  
  
Il sortait du lycée une semaine à peu près avant Thanksgiving, quand il vit une Lamborghini gris métallisée et Enrique attendre. Quand le serviteur le vit, il se précipita sur lui. 'Précipiter sur lui' était effectivement le bon choix de mots. Il était tellement pressé qu'il faillit rentrer dans Clark. "Monsieur Kent ! Il faut que vous veniez à Metropolis tout de suite !" Enrique avait l'air assez agité et Clark l'entraîna vers la voiture mais pas suffisamment tôt pour qu'il n'entende pas le commentaire de deux élèves. "Quand même pratique d'être Lex Luthor... Il envoie son serviteur et hop, son gigolo est livré devant sa porte..."  
  
Enrique se retourna. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Clark ne le lâcha pas, et continua de l'entraîner vers la voiture. Il lui prit les clefs et se mit au volant. Il avait sans doute plus l'habitude que lui de la conduire de toutes façons. Lex lui avait donné des leçons de conduite dans celle là.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis, il se tourna vers Enrique. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" "Il est à l'hôpital, un accident de voiture." "Il va bien ?" s'enquit Clark immédiatement. Lex et les voitures, décidément ! "Oui, physiquement il va bien mais..." "On lui a encore donné des anti-douleurs ?"  
  
Clark fit démarrer la voiture sans attendre. Il y a un an, Lex avait été amené à l'hôpital. Un accident de voiture comme toujours. Mais les médecins avaient décidé de lui faire passer la nuit là-bas. Grave erreur. Si médicalement c'était le plus sûr, cela ne l'était pas pour le personnel de l'hôpital. Lex ne supportait pas les hôpitaux. Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé mais Clark pensait que cela avait un rapport avec la mort de sa mère. Et pour couronner le tout, ils lui avaient donné des anti- douleurs. Lex y était allergique, cela rendait son comportement assez aléatoire. La combinaison des deux était terrible. Lex faisait scandale sur scandale refusait qu'on le soigne, agressait médecins et infirmières et ne faisait qu'empirer son état. Même son père ne pouvait rien y faire. Les anti-douleurs lui faisaient cet effet là. Il fallait attendre qu'un infirmier arrive à lui injecter un somnifère, mais ceux là non plus il ne pouvait pas trop en utiliser. Son système ne supportait plus les médicaments depuis la chute de météorites. En contre partie, il n'était jamais malade.  
  
C'était toujours comme cela que ça se passait. Jusqu'à il y a un an.  
  
Clark avait accouru à l'hôpital dès qu'il avait su. Juste à temps pour voir une infirmière sortir de la chambre en rampant, bientôt suivi par Lionel Luthor dont le costume hors de prix était très abîmé. Clark avait crû qu'il s'agissait d'un effet des météorites. Lionel l'avait détrompé et Clark était entré dans la chambre, malgré les avertissements.  
  
Son meilleur ami lui avait jeté insulte sur insulte et Clark n'avait rien répondu même quand elles s'étaient révélées particulièrement blessantes. Au bout d'une demi-heure il en avait eu assez et à chaque méchanceté il répondait par quelque chose d'aussi méchant. Un quart d'heure plus tard Lex était calmé et acceptait enfin d'être soigné.  
  
Lionel l'avait regardé étrangement quand il était sorti de la chambre debout et en souriant, mais après ça, il n'avait plus rien dit à Clark. Il était même amical avec lui quand ils se croisaient. Cela avait fait un choc à Clark la première fois, mais il ne s'en était pas plaint. Lex s'était excusé pendant des semaines après ça. Pas oralement bien sûr, mais il avait acheté des places pour des concerts, des matchs et les lui avait offertes quand bien même il lui disait que c'était inutile. Un réflexe Luthor supposait Clark.  
  
Il allait quitter le parking du lycée quand Karen lui fit signe. Oh... Il devait la voir ce soir. Il s'arrêta et descendit la fenêtre. "Clark où est-ce que tu vas ?" demanda-t-elle une étrange lueur dans les yeux. "Metropolis, Lex est à l'hôpital." répondit-il laconique déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller en courant, si elle le retardait... "Mais on devait passer la soirée ensemble ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de médecins..." "Mon meilleur ami est à l'hôpital, j'y vais, un point c'est tout." Karen le regarda froidement avec une once de suspicion et Clark se demanda si elle avait entendu les rumeurs elle aussi. Compte tenu de son frère dans l'équipe de foot, il y avait de grandes chances. "Je viens avec toi." son ton ne permettait pas le dialogue.  
  
Clark, Enrique et Karen entrèrent dans l'hôpital trois heures et dix minutes plus tard. Clark était assez fier de ce record. C'était définitivement le plus vite qu'il pouvait faire en voiture. Le voyage avait été silencieux. Clark était furieux contre Karen à l'arrière pour s'être imposée. Karen était furieux contre son petit ami pour avoir fichu en l'air leur soirée et Enrique ne tenait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.  
  
Ils n'étaient même pas arrivés à l'ascenseur qu'on les arrêta. "Mais si ce n'est pas le jeune Clark Kent !" Clark se retourna et reconnut tout de suite le professeur Ferrets, le directeur du service cardiologique que Lex avait en partie financé. Lex l'avait emmené à l'inauguration de cette aile de l'hôpital. "Professeur Ferrets !" sourit Clark. "Vous êtes venu voir Monsieur Luthor, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'a-t-il avec ses voitures, vraiment..." "Tout le monde se le demande." "Il est assez... agité à ce qu'on m'a dit. Je ne sais pas si..." "Je suis là pour ça justement." sourit Clark avant d'entraîner les autres dans l'ascenseur."Il faut qu'on y aille, ravi de vous avoir revu, professeur." "Moi de même." eurent-ils le temps d'entendre avant que les portes ne se referment.  
  
Enrique les guida jusqu'à la chambre. Tout était calme, il devait encore être sous somnifère. Lionel travaillait sur son portable et leva les yeux en entendant leurs pas. "Ah Enrique tu as réussi à ramener Clark. Bonjour Clark, j'espère que tu es en forme... il était très vocal tout à l'heure."  
  
On aurait pu penser que Lionel était là par inquiétude pour son fils, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Il était là pour s'assurer que rien ne filtrerait de l'hôpital. Un Luthor conscient sur les lieux avait tendance à pousser le personnel à une promptitude et une discrétion exceptionnelle. Et surtout c'était bon pour son image personnelle. Sa présence au chevet de son fils filtrerait dans la presse.  
  
"Et qui est la jeune personne qui vous accompagne ? Je ne crois pas la connaître." "C'est Karen, ma petite amie." déclara Clark de mauvaise grâce. "Elle a tenu à m'accompagner." "Que c'est charmant." répondit Lionel qui n'en passait pas un traître mot. "Et bien asseyez-vous jeune fille, il faut que je parle à Clark. Enrique tenez lui compagnie."  
  
Clark et Lionel s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. "J'espère qu'elle peut tenir sa langue. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la presse apprenne la phobie de mon fils et ses mauvaises habitudes." "Ne vous inquiétez pas." rassura Clark, pourtant incertain de la jeune fille. "Les médecins ne peuvent plus lui donner plus de somnifères. Il le supporte mal. Et de toutes façons il faudrait que je fasse venir un infirmier d'un autre état pour faire la piqûre. Personne ne veut plus s'approcher de lui ici."  
  
Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la chambre de Lex. "Je crois qu'il est réveillé." Lionel donna une claque amical dans le dos de Clark. "A vous de jouer. J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi doué."  
  
Karen l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans la chambre. "Clark !" "Quoi ? Je vais le voir. Toi tu restes assise ici et tu ne bouges pas d'accord ?!" Sur ce Clark était rentré. Chouette, il était déjà en colère grâce à Karen. Cela rendrait les reparties plus faciles si Lex choisissait à nouveau de l'insulter.  
  
Karen attendait depuis près de trois quart d'heures dans l'indifférence générale. Luthor père était retourné à son ordinateur portable et Enrique était parti juste après Clark. D'ailleurs à propos de Clark. Son cher petit ami qui lui avait ordonné de rester là. Que faisait-il donc dans cette chambre ?! Il ne... pas avec elle juste de l'autre côté de la porte, n'est- ce pas ?! Son frère ne faisait que colporter des rumeurs idiotes, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Au début il y avait eu des bruits de verres cassés et d'objets tombant sur le sol. Personne n'y prêta attention. Pas une seule personne n'alla voir ce qui se passait. Et si ce fou furieux faisait du mal à Clark ? Il y avait parfois un éclat de voix qui perçait mais pas plus. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait.  
  
Lionel observait discrètement la jeune fille. Son regard passait de la porte à lui. Oh oh. Voilà une jeune personne qui était bien impatiente. Il se demandait ce qui se passerait si elle entrait. Ce ne serait probablement pas très beau à voir. Les gens qui se mettaient entre son fils et le garçon de ferme ne s'en tiraient généralement pas indemnes, il était bien placé pour le savoir.  
  
Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, ces deux là ne couchaient pas ensemble. Lionel l'avait crû et insinué en deux ou trois occasions et cela n'avait pas plu du tout à son fils qui s'était empressé de faire mains basses sur une entreprise qu'il convoitait depuis quelques temps. Apparemment ni le jeune Kent, ni son fils ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas. Cela aurait pu le faire rire en d'autres circonstances mais il s'agissait de son fils. Un Luthor aurait du pouvoir prendre ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait.  
  
Si la fille entrait dans la pièce, dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel Lex était, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Son fils était incendiaire à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à l'hôpital et le seul à supporter ça était Clark Kent. La fille ne faisait pas le poids.  
  
Karen décida qu'elle en avait assez, se leva et ouvrit la porte. Lionel sourit. Il ne lui donnait pas deux minutes.  
  
Lex avait déjà insulté ses amis, sa famille et il s'était maintenant attaqué à Clark lui même. Il en était à sa manière grotesque de s'habiller quand la porte s'ouvrit. Oh non. Les attaques de Lex étaient de plus en plus espacées et de moins en moins énergiques, ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher. Il avait presque réussi à le calmer...  
  
Karen.  
  
Clark vit Lex se tourner vers elle et prendre un sourire vraiment mauvais. "Qui est cette grognasse ?!" Cela laissa Karen bouche bée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle entrée en matière. "Pas la peine de me répondre, Kent, laisse-moi deviner. Trop petite, trop grosse, l'air stupide, ne sait pas s'habiller..." Clark se leva du fauteuil qu'il occupait pour faire sortir Karen. "Elle vient de Smallville bien sûr."répondit Lex. "Pas vrai, Kent !" Karen refusait de bouger, elle commençait à être légèrement en colère. Elle toisa Lex et répondit. "Karen Mulgrove, la petite amie de Clark." La colère de Lex augmenta encore. "J'aurais du le deviner. Il n'y a bien que ce cher Clark pour lever des boudins pareils. Tu sais Clark, ce n'est pas parce que Lana ne voulait pas de toi que tu devais te jeter sur le premier cageot qui passait." "Comme si toi tu faisais mieux, tu n'en as pas marre des putes avec lesquelles tu sors ?" répondit Clark devant une Karen incrédule. Clark n'était jamais malpoli, jamais ! "Faut dire que personne ne voudrait coucher avec toi autrement, n'est-ce pas, Lex ?!"  
  
Clark la sortit de la chambre s'en attendre que Lex ne réponde. Il toisa Karen des pieds à la tête d'un air dégoûté. La jeune fille recula d'un pas. Lionel dans son coin se délectait de la scène.  
  
"Il était presque calmé !" commença Clark. "Mais il a fallu que tu rentres, hein, t'as pas pu t'en empêcher. Tu décides de venir sans y avoir été invitée et tu viens foutre la merde ?! Tu n'es qu'une petite garce. Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger ? T'es trop blonde pour comprendre ?!" Karen le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflée. Clark se tourna vers Lionel. "Vous pouvez la faire ramener à Smallville ?! Il faut que j'y retourne." Lionel hocha la tête et Clark disparût à nouveau dans la chambre.  
  
Lionel regarda sa montre. Une minute quinze secondes. Dommage qu'il n'y ait eu personne pour parier contre lui, il aurait gagné. Il décrocha son portable et décocha son sourire le plus charmeur à la jeune fille en larmes. "Je vais appeler un taxi. Vous seriez avisée de ne parler de cela à personne, mademoiselle."  
  
Clark avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à surveiller Lex. Avec ses réactions violentes aux anti-douleurs, il ne valait mieux pas le laisser seul et personne ne voulait s'en charger. Les effets s'étaient peu à peu estompés et Lex avait pu s'endormir naturellement. Enrique l'avait raccompagné à Smallville et il était arrivé juste à temps pour se faire passer un savon par son père, prendre une douche et filer au lycée.  
  
Il était épuisé. Dieu merci, Chloé, Lana et Pete étaient là pour le tirer d'une salle à une autre et lui donner des coups de coudes au cas où il se serait endormi pendant un cours. Il était trop fatigué pour manger mais Chloé avait insisté pour qu'il mange. Alors il était là avec ses amis, à la cantine, à écouter d'une oreille les blagues de Malcom, Lisa et Pete et de l'autre les histoires de mutants de Chloé sans comprendre ni l'un ni l'autre, tout en remuant la nourriture dans son assiette des pointes de sa fourchette.  
  
C'est ce moment que choisit Karen, escortée par deux de ses copines pour se présenter devant lui. Chloé remarqua qu'elle aussi avait des cernes. Sa curiosité de journaliste était mise à rude épreuve. Ce matin quand Clark lui avait seulement dit qu'il avait du se rendre à Metropolis. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il était advenu de son rendez-vous avec Karen et il avait répondu très clairement. 'Ne me parle pas d'elle.'  
  
"Clark ?" demanda Karen. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" répondit Clark sèchement. "Je veux te par..." "Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu veux." la coupa Clark. "Tu ne veux pas t'excuser ?" demanda-t-elle incrédule. Clark eut un rire sinistre que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas. "Moi, m'excuser ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'es comportée comme une idiote ?" Karen recula sans répondre. "Je vais te dire quelque chose, Karen, hier tu m'as appris que je pouvais pas te faire confiance. Alors je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. C'est suffisamment clair ? Ou ça aussi il faut que je te l'explique à nouveau ?"  
  
Chloé n'avait jamais vu son ami dans une telle colère. Terrifiant. Comme quoi le proverbe 'Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort' était une fois de plus prouvé. Karen ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et quitta la cantine pour aller pleurer tranquillement sur l'épaule de ses amies. Clark soupira et poussa son assiette. Chloé posa sa main sur son bras. "Si tu veux en parler..." "Je sais Chloé, je sais. Juste pas maintenant je suis trop fatigué."  
  
Lex, un bras dans le plâtre, et son ego sérieusement diminué, rentra dans son appartement suivi par Enrique. Il avait encore été odieux avec Clark. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour le supporter. Il lui avait vraiment dit des choses horribles. Et à la fille aussi. La petite amie de Clark. Enrique et son père lui avaient dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés. C'était de sa faute. Bien sûr il ne l'aimait cette greluche, mais si elle était ce que Clark voulait...  
  
Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il pensait vraiment que Clark pouvait avoir mieux qu'elle. Elle ressemblait trop à un lot de consolation. Il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son meilleur ami. Et comme le mieux ne pouvait pas être lui, il trouverait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'assez bien pour lui.  
  
Il composa le numéro de Clark. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas Jonathan Kent qui décrocherait. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'insulte ou qu'on lui raccroche au nez. "Ferme Kent, Clark au téléphone." Le ton formel de Clark le faisait toujours sourire. C'était si loin de sa personnalité. "C'est Lex." Il pouvait presque voir le sourire à l'autre bout du fil. "Hey ! Alors comment tu te sens ?" "Mieux. A nouveau maître de moi. Ecoute Clark..." Lex voulait s'excuser mais c'était des mots qu'il avait du mal à sortir. "Je sais." répondit Clark. "Je suis vraiment désolé." Il l'avait dit et il n'était pas mort. Enrique qui passait derrière lui à ce moment là sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
"Ce n'était pas de ta faute... les ambulanciers ne savaient pas que tu étais allergique." "Si je peux faire... je sais que tu n'accepteras pas de cadeau mais..." "Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, soit plus prudent en voiture, tu veux ?" "Je vais essayer. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, ce sont ses voitures...comment ne pas appuyer sur l'accélérateur quand elles te le demandent ?" plaisanta-t-il. "Achète toi autre chose. Une Lada par exemple." "Ah ah ah. Toujours aussi drôle."  
  
Un silence confortable s'installa quelques instants.  
  
"Et ta copine, Karen, ça s'est arrangé ?" "Oui. On a rompu. Il y avait un problème de confiance entre nous." "Clark..." "Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Ce problème se serait présenté un jour ou l'autre." "Ok."  
  
Un autre silence. Moins confortable. "Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Clark ?" "Bien sûr. Ça n'a jamais été ça le problème, Lex. J'aimerais..." Clark s'interrompit avant de reprendre. "Il faut que j'y aille, mon père est rentré. Et tu n'es pas dans ses bonnes grâces." "Je ne pourrais sûrement pas être là ce week-end, j'ai du travail en retard." "Je m'en doutais. A bientôt."  
  
Si ce n'était pas un problème de confiance, Lex ne savait pas ce que c'était. Clark avait des secrets, il le savait. Et il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il faisait semblant de ne rien voir, ne rien remarquer. Depuis Nixon en tout cas. Mais comme pour se coup de téléphone, le problème était peut-être son père. Il s'était assuré de Lionel, il fallait peut-être s'assurer de Jonathan Kent également. 


	4. partie 4

Auteur: Aiguma  
  
Date: 2003  
  
Couple : Clex ! Vous savez bien que je NE SUIS PAS originale, j'aime les couples classiques.  
  
Genre : AU, Romance, Angst (un peu pas trop^^)  
  
Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, sinon la série ne se déroulerait pas comme ça. Il y aurait beaucoup plus de Lex, moins de Lana. Hé hé !!  
  
Résumé : Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble ??  
  
4 Strike  
  
Clark attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits dans la cuisine. Il s'était levé tôt mais il n'avait pas d'appétit pour tout autre forme de petit-déjeuner. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et s'assit à côté d'elle. "Bonjour M'man." "En forme mon chéri ?" demanda-t-elle en se préparant une tartine. "Oui, jamais été plus en forme." Voyant le regard de sa mère se poser sur sa pomme, il ajouta. "Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout, je t'assure." "Si tu le dis. Tu n'as pas parlé de Karen depuis quelques temps, il n' y a pas de problèmes entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?" "On a rompu la semaine dernière." répondit Clark.  
  
Martha le regarda surprise. Son fils avait dit ça avec le plus grand naturel. "Que c'est-il passé ?" "Rien de grave, M'man. Elle a tenu à m'accompagner à Metropolis et on s'est disputé." "Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne ?" "Non, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. J'ai fini par accepter qu'elle vienne. Et à l'hôpital je lui avais demandé de m'attendre dans le couloir mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle est entrée dans la chambre de Lex." Martha comprenait de moins en moins. "Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'elle rentre dans la chambre de Lex, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, non ?" Clark hésita avant de répondre. "M'man, si je te dis quelque chose, tu me promets de ne pas le répéter à P'pa ? Il s'en servirait contre Lex à un moment ou à un autre et je ne veux pas que ça arrive." "Je ne sais pas mon chéri..." Martha elle aussi hésitait. C'était délicat. Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. "Très bien, c'est promis." "Lex fait une allergie aux anti-douleurs. Cela le rend très désagréable." "Comment ça désagréable ?"  
  
"Ça altère sa personnalité, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'insulter tout le monde sans raison. Il a un langage très fleuri. Il est parfois un peu violent. Depuis la chute de météorites il ne supporte plus la plupart des médicaments. Les ambulanciers ne savaient pas. C'est pour ça qu'Enrique est venu me chercher. L'année dernière c'était déjà arrivé et j'avais réussi à le calmer. Difficilement mais j'avais réussi. Personne n'ose l'approcher quand il est comme ça. Les infirmières ressortent en pleurant. Il est très blessant, il sait frapper où ça fait mal. Même son père ne peut pas rester très longtemps. Et le laisser seul n'est pas vraiment possible. Il se ferait mal..."  
  
"Clark ! Tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé..." "Je sais, mais c'était délicat... Karen est rentré et Lex s'en est pris à elle." "Oh... c'est pour ça que vous avez rompu ? Mais Lex n'était pas dans son état normal ! Elle..." "Maman !" l'interrompit Clark."Elle est rentrée. Je lui avais dit d'attendre."  
  
Martha ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas la jeune fille que Clark avait voulu protéger mais son meilleur ami. Lex ne devait pas tenir à ce que plus de monde ne soit au courant... Et Clark avait voulu le protéger lui.  
  
"Je comprends Clark, je comprends." finit par dire Martha. "Je ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance... alors j'ai rompu." Martha embrassa son fils sur le front. "Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas." Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne s'agira pas d'un garçon chauve de sa connaissance.  
  
Jonathan rentra dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard et sourit à sa femme et à son fils en prenant une assiette. "Bien dormi, Clark ?" "Oui. T'as besoin de moi ce soir ?" "Pas plus que d'habitude. Il n'y a pas de tâches urgentes." "Super, j'ai promis à Chloé de l'aider à boucler la prochaine édition de la Torche. Lana a perdu un serveur et elle est trop débordée au Talon pour l'aider cette semaine."  
  
Ses parents se regardèrent un instant. "Clark, tu sais que nous t'avions dit de passer plus de temps avec tes amis au lieu d'étudier tout le temps." "C'est ce que j'ai fait." "Nous sommes au courant fils, nous l'avons remarqué." commença Jonathan."Mais il ne faut pas que tu tombes dans l'excès inverse." "Il n'y a pas de problèmes... Je n'ai pas de mauvaises notes si c'est ce dont vous avez peur." "Clark, mon chéri, cela fait quelques temps que nous ne t'avons pas vu travailler à la maison... Alors on se posait des questions, c'est tout." "Si tu veux avoir une bourse pour l'an prochain..." "Je sais, je sais." Clark regarda sa montre. "Il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard. A ce soir." Il voulait garder ses notes comme une surprise. Une surprise qui arriverait à la fin de la semaine avec son bulletin. Heureusement d'ailleurs, il ne pourrait pas le cacher beaucoup plus longtemps.  
  
Clark sortit de la bibliothèque un peu plus tard qu'il n'avait prévu. Il serait un peu en retard. Chloé allait criser s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il entra dans le lycée pour aller au bureau de la Torche. Le lycée était désert à cette heure là. "Alors Kent, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure là."  
  
Clark s'arrêta. Cinq membres de l'équipe de foot, encore en uniforme, étaient devant lui, peu disposés apparemment à le laisser passer. "Je vais au journal. Un problème ?" "C'est toi le problème, Kent. Les types dans ton genre nous dégoûtent." L'un des footballeurs essaya de l'attraper mais Clark n'eut aucun mal à le repousser. Les quatre chargèrent.  
  
Clark se sentit faiblir. Oh non. L'un d'eux avec un morceau de météorite sur lui. Il était dans un sacré pétrin.  
  
Chloé pesta. Elle avait compté sur Clark mais ce faux frère lui avait fait faux bond. Si jamais elle mettait la main sur lui... Elle était crevée. Elle avait bien cru qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Elle y avait mit du temps mais le numéro de la semaine était enfin près, elle ne remercierait pas Clark pour ça. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Une très bonne excuse. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'un énième sauvetage de Lana Lang soit une excuse suffisante à ses yeux. Pas cette fois. Elle était trop fâchée.  
  
Elle tourna pour voir une forme allongée par terre, la tête contre les casiers. Toute sa colère tomba et elle se précipita sur le corps. C'était Clark. Et il était salement amoché. Son visage était couvert d'hématomes et de coupures et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. "Clark, Clark, tu m'entends ?" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait pas... Elle prit son portable et appela une ambulance. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le bouger mais... Elle n'avait même pas le numéro des Kent sur elle... quel genre d'amie elle était ?!  
  
Un éclat vert attira son regard. Une baguette verte ? Toute en météorite. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'était pas à Clark. Elle devait donc être à son agresseur. C'était un indice... elle le mit dans sa poche et prit la main de son ami dans la sienne. "T'inquiètes pas Clark, ça va aller."  
  
Les secours arrivèrent et Chloé monta avec eux dans l'ambulance. Elle n'allait pas laisser son meilleur ami seul maintenant. L'hôpital appellerait ses parents. Elle suivit Clark jusqu'à la salle de soin. Une infirmière prit des photos de ses blessures avant de demander à Chloé de sortir. La jeune fille embrassa son ami sur le front avant de laisser les médecins s'occuper de lui.  
  
Elle finissait de raconter ce qu'elle savait au policier qui était venu quand les Kent arrivait. Martha Kent avait l'air bouleversée. Elle se précipita sur elle. "Chloé, où est-il ?! Où est Clark ?" "Ils sont entrain de lui poser un plâtre." "Un plâtre ?!" Le visage de la mère de Clark était terrifié. "Il a un bras cassé. Il a aussi des hématomes un peu partout. Il s'est fait attaqué quand il est revenu pour m'aider au journal..."  
  
Chloé fondit en larmes pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Clark. "C'est de ma faute... je n'aurais pas du insister pour qu'il vienne. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé sinon..." "Ne dis pas de bêtises, Chloé..." répondit Martha en le prenant dans ses bras. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Elle la lâcha. "Il faut que je le vois." Chloé lui montra le chemin pendant que Jonathan parlait au policier. Les médecins en avaient finis avec son bras mais Clark était toujours inconscient. Martha fondit en larmes en voyant le visage de son fils. Qui étaient les monstres qui avaient pu faire ça à son bébé ?! Jonathan arriva et la prit dans ses bras. "Ils n'ont pas encore de suspects mais ils ont un indice. Une bague en météorite. Grâce à Chloé. C'est elle qui l'a trouvé."  
  
Il sourit faiblement à la jeune fille. "Tu ferais mieux d'appeler ton père pour qu'il vienne te chercher." Chloé hocha la tête. "Je passerais demain matin. Dites lui que je suis désolée, d'accord ?" Martha posa un bras sur son épaule. "Ce n'était pas ta faute ma chérie."  
  
Clark reprit conscience avec l'aube. Ses parents étaient à son chevet. Sa mère s'était endormie mais son père était réveillé. "P'pa ?" Jonathan sursauta. "Clark ?!" Il secoua sa femme."Martha, il est réveillé." Martha se réveilla à son tour et se jeta à son cou. "Oh mon chéri... j'ai eu si peur..." s'écria Martha. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Clark ?" demanda Jonathan. "J'ai eu tellement peur... ils avaient de la météorite sur eux... ils m'ont fait tellement mal... Pourquoi j'ai encore si mal ?"  
  
Les yeux de Martha s'embuèrent à nouveau et son mari passa un bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu as été exposé aux météorites pendant plusieurs heures... Chloé t'as trouvé à deux heures du matin." "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Clark ?" "Je devais retrouver Chloé au journal à dix-neuf heures. Je suis sorti de la bibliothèque à peu près à cette heure là, j'étais en retard... et ils me sont tombés dessus dans le couloir." "Tu te rappelles de qui il s'agissait ?" demanda Jonathan. "Oh oui..."  
  
"C'est tout ?!" s'indigna Chloé. Clark hocha la tête. Lisa, Lana et Jordan avaient l'air tout aussi indignées que Chloé. Malcom posa un bras sur l'épaule de Clark. "Crois-moi, ils ne recommenceront pas. Même si je dois te coller toute la journée pour ça." "Une exclusion de trois jours, même pas d'interdictions de jouer ?! C'est n'importe quoi !" continua Jordan. "Ils te cassent un bras et ils s'en tirent aussi bien ?! Où est la justice là-dedans ?!" "Le shérif dit qu'il n'y a pas assez de preuves. Normal son neveu est un des garçons en cause. Et ce sont des membres de l'équipe de foot, ils ont tous les droits." expliqua Lana d'un air dégoûtée. "C'est toujours la même chose. Colin a dit qu'il avait perdu sa bague dans la journée et l'équipe de foot se serre les coudes. Ils étaient tous ensemble."  
  
Pete n'était pas là d'ailleurs. Clark regarda Chloé et lui demanda où il était. Il n'était pas venu le voir et il ne l'avait pas vu ce matin au lycée. "Il a décidé de faire corps avec l'équipe... Il dit qu'il ne peut pas se démarquer comme ça." "Ok." répondit Clark, blessé. Pete était son ami depuis encore plus longtemps que Chloé...  
  
"Mais pourquoi ces malades t'ont fait ça ?!" demanda Lisa la rouquine du groupe. Clark serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches. "Vous connaissez tous la rumeur qui circule sur moi et Lex ?" demanda Clark. Lana écarquilla les yeux. "Tu ne veux pas dire que..." "Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment peuvent-ils..." s'écria Jordan. "Je suis désolée Clark ! Je n'aurais pas du te demander de venir..." fit Chloé pour la centième fois. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute Chloé, ok ?" La sonnerie retentit et ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre leur salle de classe. Les bleus ne se voyaient déjà presque plus sur le visage de Clark après deux jours, mais son bras avait toujours besoin du plâtre. De toutes façons il devrait le garder pour sauver les apparences.  
  
Lex appela Clark ce soir là. Il n'avait pas réussi à joindre les Kent depuis deux jours, et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas à Smallville qu'on pouvait risquer grand chose mais tout de même... Il y avait les mutants et Clark se retrouvait toujours à avoir des problèmes avec eux... A croire qu'il cherchait les ennuis. Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone. Deux sonneries passèrent avant qu'on ne décroche.  
  
"Ferme Kent, Jonathan au téléphone." Mince, ce n'était pas son jour. "Bonjour monsieur Kent, c'est Lex Luthor. Est-ce que Clark est là ?" "Bien sûr je vous le passe." Lex crut un instant avoir mal entendu. Jonathan Kent avait été poli avec lui ? Et il lui passait son fils au téléphone sans aucune réflexion ? Dans quel univers était-il tombé ?!  
  
"Allo Lex ?" "Clark ! Tu vas bien ?! J'ai essayé de te joindre hier et avant-hier mais je n'ai pas réussi." "Ouais ça va... tu sais ce que c'est à Smallville... les mutants ne nous laissent jamais tranquilles." Il avait essayé d'avoir un ton léger mais Lex sentait qu'il se forçait. "Clark, tu es sûr que ça va ?!" "Oui, je te l'ai dit, ça va. Et toi, ta semaine c'était comment ?" demanda Clark.  
  
Lex était conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion mais il répondit quand même. Quand il raccrocha dix minutes plus tard, il n'en avait pas appris plus. Il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais pourquoi Clark ne voulait-il pas lui en parler ?! Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il lui faisait confiance...  
  
Lex n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu. Son père lui avait enseigné la ténacité entre autres choses. Il chercha le numéro de téléphone de Gabe Sullivan et composa le numéro. "Allo Gabe ? C'est Lex Luthor." "Lex ! Toujours à Metropolis ? Il y avait quelque chose qui n'aillait pas dans le rapport que je t'ai envoyé ?" "Non ça va. Est-ce que ta fille est là ?" Gabe hésita un instant avant de répondre. "Euh oui. Pourquoi ?" "Passe-la moi, s'il te plait." "...D'accord... un instant."  
  
Lex attendit en jouant avec le presse papier que Clark lui avait offert. Il entendait en bruit de fond des voix. Chloé n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui parler. "Allo." finit-il par entendre. "Chloé ? C'est Lex." "Je sais. Tu voulais quelque chose ?" Elle était sur la défensive. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Smallville ? Je viens d'avoir Clark, il m'a dit qu'il allait bien, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Chloé qu'est- ce qui se passe ?" "Je... il ne t'a rien dit ?" "Dit quoi ? Si je t'appelle c'est pour ça." "Je ne suis pas..." "S'il te plait ?! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" "Non."  
  
Lex l'aurait parié. Il laissa la jeune fille continuer. "Il s'est fait agressé. Il était à l'hôpital. Il est sorti hier." "Des mutants ?" demanda Lex. "Non... des footballeurs." Le ton de Chloé était devenu sec. "Mais pourquoi ?!" "Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?!"  
  
Lex n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes. "Je te rappelle que je suis à Metropolis et que je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui se passe à Smallville. Désolé. Alors maintenant dis-moi pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à Clark." "A cause des rumeurs." "Des rumeurs ?!" Lex pensa tout de suite aux étonnantes capacités de Clark... est-ce qu'il aurait été pris à les utiliser ?! "Tu joues les imbéciles ou quoi ?" s'énerva Chloé. "Sur toi et Clark !" C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. "Quelles rumeurs sur Clark et moi, s'il te plait Chloé." son ton était devenu le ton froid et impersonnel qu'il utilisait à la LexCorp. "Celles qui prétendent que tu couches avec Clark."  
  
Lex arriva à Smallville juste avant l'aube. Il avait réveillé ses secrétaires pour leur demander de vider son emploi du temps des deux prochains jours et il était parti. Il était trop tôt pour aller voir Clark alors il rappela les gens qui cherchaient des informations pour lui. A six heures du matin, il avait le dossier de la police et celui de l'hôpital. Et un café.  
  
Il ne savait pas par lequel commencer. Il opta pour celui de l'hôpital. Il le regretta tout de suite quand il vit les photos... Clark était dans un état. On ne l'avait pas raté. Son visage, tout son corps était couvert de bleus et de sang et il avait eu un bras cassé. Il était resté inconscient un long moment selon une note des médecins. Et tout était de sa faute. Lex voulut aller le voir tout de suite mais il se força à continuer.  
  
Il était déjà passé par là lui même. En pire et plusieurs fois. Mais c'était le genre de choses dont il aurait voulu protéger Clark. Il ne méritait pas ça... S'il tenait les petites enflures qui avaient osé le toucher, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas les tuer. Sa colère augmenta encore en lisant le rapport de police. Pas assez de preuves ? Clark avait identifié ses agresseurs. C'était évident que l'équipe de foot se serrait les coudes. Le shérif ne les avait interrogés qu'une seule fois, tous ensemble. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?!  
  
Lex prit les clés de sa Porsche et sortit. Il fallait qu'il parle à Clark.  
  
Martha préparait le petit-déjeuner pour sa famille en écoutant la radio. Elle n'aurait jamais crû que Smallville cachait des gens si terribles. Metropolis d'accord, là, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver, mais pas Smallville. Elle connaissait les habitants de Smallville, elle en appelait beaucoup par leur prénom. Et ces garçons qui avaient attaqués son fils adoré sans raison, elle connaissait les familles de deux d'entre eux. Son fils ne pensait pas qu'ils aient été contaminés par les météorites mais quelle autre raison auraient-ils eue ?  
  
Des pneus crissèrent sur le gravier devant la maison et quelques instants plus tard on frappait à la porte. "Entrez !" Lex apparut. Martha aurait pu s'en douter, la voiture de quelqu'un de Smallville aurait fait plus de bruit. Surtout celle des gens qui passaient parfois à cette heure de la journée. Il était à peine sept heures. "Lex ! Vous n'êtes plus à Metropolis ?"  
  
Lex entra dans la maison. Il n'y avait apparemment que Martha Kent en bas. "J'ai fait le voyage cette nuit, quand j'ai appris pour Clark." "Oh c'est vrai gentil. Ca lui fera plaisir. Il n'a pas vraiment le moral avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez déjeuné ?" Lex hésitait entre s'asseoir et repartir. "Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, il est trop tôt, je vais pas vous déranger." "Ne dites pas de bêtises. Jonathan est déjà dehors. Et Clark est dans la salle de bain. Il va descendre d'une minute à l'autre. Asseyez-vous." Lex avait oublié à quel point l'instinct maternel de Martha Kent était développé. "Que prenez-vous ?" "J'ai déjà pris un café tout à l'heure." La mère de Clark roula des yeux. "Cela ne fait pas un petit-déjeuner voyons !"  
  
Elle décida donc elle-même de ce que Lex Luthor aurait dans son assiette. Elle n'allait pas laisser un ami de son fils repartir le ventre vide ! Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Et ce n'était pas ce jeune homme qui allait lui imposer le contraire.  
  
Quelqu'un apparut dans la cuisine. Clark, un bras dans le plâtre, et des marques sur le visage. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Lex assis avec sa mère. Il était venu. Il avait du apprendre alors. Le connaissant il en savait déjà plus que lui. Clark se reprit et s'assit en face de lui. " B'jour M'man. Salut Lex." "Bonjour mon chéri." répondit Martha en plaçant une énorme assiette devant son fils. "Merci M'man. Tu es arrivé à quand ?" "Tôt ce matin. Il faudra que j'augmente mes assistants... Je les ai encore réveillés." Cela fit sourire Clark et sa mère. "Tu sais que ce n'était pas la peine de venir." "Pas la peine ? Mon meilleur ami se retrouve à l'hôpital et je ne devrais pas venir ?!" "Je ne suis plus à l'hôpital maintenant." souligna Clark.  
  
"Je sais... Je n'ai appris qu'hier..." Clark roula des yeux. C'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air de regretter son retard. Ce qui lui faisait penser d'ailleurs... "Lex, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas venir avant de savoir." Cela n'eut pas l'air de convaincre beaucoup Lex. Clark se demandait de quoi ils parlaient en réalité. De ses blessures ou des rumeurs ?  
  
Clark reprit un autre pancake avant de s'adresser à Lex du ton le plus neutre possible. "Tu as mis combien de temps pour venir ?" Lex ne s'attendait pas à cette question. "Hum... trois heures et quelques." "Ah ! Sur une route déserte en pleine nuit quand il n'y a personne?! Je ne te crois pas."  
  
Martha regardait son fils et la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. Il fallait trois heures pour aller à Metropolis, Clark le savait pourtant.  
  
Lex ne répondit pas et attendit avec un sourire, Clark sourit à son tour, mais seulement à moitié. "Tu m'avais dit que tu serais plus prudent ! Sérieusement tu as de la chance de t'en être si bien tiré à chaque fois." "Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois." "Je plains le pauvre Enrique...vraiment." "Aucune raison, il dormait."  
  
Jonathan arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ne grimaça pas plus d'une seconde à l'idée d'avoir un Luthor de si bon matin dans sa cuisine. Il embrassa sa femme, tapota l'épaule de son fils et s'assit pour le petit- déjeuner. Sans se laver les mains selon les observations de Lex. Il avait pourtant travailler dehors avec les animaux ou le tracteur.  
  
"Alors Lex, vous êtes là depuis quand ?" "Ce matin." Il se demandait combien de fois encore il devrait y répondre. "Ah... c'est bien de voir que Clark a des amis qui ne le laissent pas tomber." Lex leva un sourcil. Clark foudroya son père du regard avant d'expliquer ses paroles. "Pete a décidé que de prendre le parti de son équipe."  
  
Lex n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait jamais aimé le fils Ross de toutes façons. Et ce n'était qu'en partie à cause du passé commun de leurs deux familles.  
  
Martha regarda l'heure sur la pendule. "Clark, il est temps de partir à l'école. Jon... Oh! Lex peut-être que vous pourriez déposer Clark ?" Jonathan hocha la tête. Lex était maintenant certain que les Kent n'étaient pas au courant des rumeurs plus qu'il ne l'était la veille. Clark et Lex se regardèrent un instant. "Ok ! Si tu es d'accord Lex ?" "Euh, oui bien sûr." "Parfait, j'vais chercher mon sac."  
  
La Lamborghini n'était pas encore sortie du chemin qui conduisait à la ferme des Kent que Lex s'arrêtait. Il se tourna vers Clark qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était monté. Clark le regardait, certain de ce qui allait suivre et qu'il aurait préféré y échapper. "Je vais être en retard." "Je roulerais plus vite." "Comment tu as su ?" "J'ai appelé Chloé juste après toi. J'avais compris qu'il y avait un problème." Lex soupira. "Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?" Clark pouvait dire que Lex était blessé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. "Je voulais t'éviter des problèmes de lycéens. Je ne penserais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là." "Je croyais que nous étions amis ?"  
  
Clark serra le bras de Lex de sa main libre convulsivement. "Bien sûr que nous sommes amis." Lex dégagea son bras et Clark recula le plus possible, comme s'il avait été giflé. Voir le visage froid de Lex lui faisait mal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dirigé contre lui. Très longtemps. "Je croyais que les amis se confiaient les uns aux autres. Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas me dire, mais ça ! J'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour ça !" "L'équipe de foot a toujours eu une dent contre moi. Ça n'a jamais changé. Ils ont toujours quelque chose à me reprocher. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas vraiment inquiété de cette rumeur là." "Ils t'ont quand même crucifié en première année ! Tu aurais du m'en parler. J'ai été obligé de demander à Chloé ce qui se passait !" "Je sais... je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Et tu m'avais dit que cette semaine était importante pour toi."  
  
Le visage de Lex se radoucit, un peu. "Jamais plus importante que mon meilleur ami. Allons-y. Sinon tu vas vraiment être en retard. Je te dépose où ?" "Comment ça où ?" "Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on ne te voit pas avec moi." "Je n'ai jamais laissé personne décider avec qui je pourrais être ami. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer." "Clark..." tenta Lex. "Non. Tu me déposes devant l'école."  
  
Lex acquiesça à contrec?ur. "Cette fois tu ne pourras pas m'en vouloir si je roule trop vite."  
  
Chloé et Jordan virent arriver Clark comme tous les élèves devant le lycée. Une voiture de sport n'était pas une façon très discrète d'arriver. Surtout lorsqu'on avait pour chauffeur Lex Luthor en personne. Chloé avait su qu'il serait en ville aujourd'hui mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il se montrerait devant le lycée.  
  
Clark n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à ses deux amis. Déjà trois membres de l'équipe de foot l'arrêtaient. Cela commençait à devenir ridicule. "Alors Kent, ton chéri t'a déposé à l'école ? Comme c'est mignon." "A moins que comme tu as le bras cassé, il te cherche un remplaçant. Il faut peut-être prévenir les élèves : Lex Luthor est à la recherche d'un nouveau jouet sexuel. Sauve qui peut." "La ferme. Vous êtes vraiment une bande de pauvres types. Lex est un ami et je ne vais pas cesser de le voir pour vous faire plaisir. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres bêtises à raconter, je vais aller en cours." Clark s'éloigna pour être rattrapé par un joueur plus tenace que les autres. Le petit frère de Karen. Peut-être que sa rupture avec cette garce avait un rapport avec tout ça. "On a pas dit qu'on avait fini." "Au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué, ce que vous pouvez dire n'a aucune influence sur moi." répondit Clark. "Mais merci à toi. Tu m'as appris quelque chose." Le frère de Karen ne comprenait pas. "Je me demandais si c'était votre QI qui était bas au départ ou si c'était l'uniforme de l'équipe qui le descendait. J'ai ma réponse. Dans ton cas c'est congénital. Ta soeur aussi est idiote. Ça doit donc être naturel dans votre famille."  
  
Cela donna apparemment envie à Dave de le frapper. "Voyons, ne sois pas plus bête que tu ne l'ais déjà. Tu veux vraiment me frapper devant tous ces témoins ? Il ne s'agit pas que de membres de ton équipe cette fois." Dave baissa son poing comme Clark l'avait prévu.  
  
Clark put enfin rejoindre ses deux amies. "Salut Jordan. Salut Chloé." "Salut Clark." "Chloé laisse moi te dire que je ne suis pas très content." "Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais moi je ne peux pas. Même au téléphone." "J'y arrive très bien." Clark soupira."Je suppose qu'en effet il ne t'a pas laissé le choix. C'est son style." "Joli numéro en tout cas avec les trois crétins. Le ton m'a rappelé quelqu'un... les cheveux en plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." fit Jordan qui n'aimait pas être laissée en reste. "Ah... je suppose en effet. Mais face à eux c'était trop facile."  
  
Lionel n'était pas content du tout. Son fils avait disparu de Metropolis alors qu'il avait rendez vous avec lui. Ce garçon ne faisait que lui attirer des problèmes. Comment avait-il pu avoir un fils comme ça ? Après quelques coups de téléphone, il apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir et sonna Dominic. "Faites préparer l'hélicoptère. Nous allons à Smallville."  
  
Lex se dirigea directement vers son usine. Il avait des têtes à faire tomber. L'opportunité était trop belle. D'un autre côté, rare étaient les familles qui n'avaient pas de liens avec la LexCorp. Ce qui ne travaillait pas à l'usine, étaient fournisseurs, ou avaient pour clients des salariés de l'usine. C'était trop facile, mais bon pour une fois il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Mieux que la LexCorp, c'était la banque. Hum... Il devrait peut-être la racheter. Il n'avait pas encore d'établissement bancaire à lui.  
  
Il commença par le bureau de Gabe Sullivan. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Privilège des Luthor. "Salut Gabe." "Lex, tu es là depuis quand ?" Cette question était vraiment terrible. "Depuis ce matin." répondit-il pour la énième fois. "Une petite inspection surprise ?" le ton de Gabe laissait entendre que si c'était le cas, il n'appréciait pas. "Non." Il referma la porte du bureau et s'installa dans un fauteuil.  
  
"Gabe, tu étais au courant des rumeurs qui couraient sur mon compte... à propos de Clark j'entends." Cela sonnait à peine comme une question. "Et bien... j'ai entendu des conversations une fois ou deux, surtout après ton départ. Mais je n'y ai jamais prêté plus d'attention que ça. Je travaille avec toi et je connais bien Clark, je n'y ai pas crû une seule seconde." "Le problème n'est pas que tu y ais crû ou non." répondit Lex. "Je t'ai mis à cette place parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de confiance. Le terme que j'avais employé était exactement 'mes yeux et mes oreilles à Smallville'." "Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec l'usine ! Si je devais faire un rapport sur toutes les rumeurs qui courent à Smallville... tu sais c'est une petite ville, les gens s'occupent comme ils peuvent." Cela ne plut pas à Lex. Pas du tout. "Personne ne s'occupe en se prenant à mon meilleur ami." "Je n'ai pas dit ça..." Lex leva la main pour l'arrêter tout de suite. "Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Si Clark se retrouve de nouveau à l'hôpital, je veux être informé le plus vite possible, c'est clair ? S'il y a des rumeurs le concernant lui ou moi, je veux le savoir le soir même, compris ?" "Oui. Très clair." Ce n'était pas exactement le genre d'attributions auxquelles il avait pensé, mais on ne disait pas non à un Luthor. "Parfait." Lex sortit une feuille de son attaché-case et la lui tendit. "Sortez moi leur dossier. Et convoquez-les. J'attendrais dans mon bureau, mais je ne serais pas très patient."  
  
Il ne fallait que cinq minutes à Gabe Sullivan pour sortir les dossiers demandés. Lex n'attendit pas qu'il soit sorti pour commencer à les parcourir. "Heu... Lex ?!" Luthor releva les yeux. Ce n'était clairement plus Lex. "Oui ?!" "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?" "Cela ne te regarde pas pour l'instant. Qu'ils attendent, je les recevrais quand je l'aurais décidé. J'aviserais de leur situation dans la LexCorp quand j'aurais parlé avec eux."  
  
Gabe se retira et Lex put étudier tout à loisirs les dossiers devant lui. Il aurait pu recevoir les convoqués plus vite mais il avait souhaité les faire attendre. Quand il estima qu'ils devaient être dans l'état de nervosité et d'anxiété qu'il souhaitait, il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et demanda à ce qu'on les fasse entrer.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent sans que Lex ne lève les yeux. Cela faisait partie du show. Primaire mais terriblement efficace. Surtout à Smallville. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir d'un geste alors qu'il s'emparait du téléphone pour appeler le Manoir. "Enrique ? Tu m'as laissé un message ?... Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il se souvienne de moi maintenant... non je m'en charge. S'il veut venir qu'il vienne... j'ai une petite affaire à régler... non rien d'important... Il entrera de toutes façons... non je ne suis pas sûr, cela dépendra de Père, je pense."  
  
Lex raccrocha et regarda enfin les gens qui se trouvaient face à lui. Trois hommes, deux femmes. Tous entre quarante et cinquante ans. Aucun n'avait l'air très à l'aise. Parfait. "Ah. Je crois qu'il y a là madame Pratt du service comptabilité, monsieur Hurtis et monsieur Curt du service technique, madame Fort de l'infirmerie et monsieur Dene de la sécurité." Tous hochèrent de la tête à leur nom.  
  
"Parfait. Vous savez que la LexCorp s'inquiètent beaucoup pour ses employés. Le bonheur des mes employés est une priorité pour nous. Et quoi de plus important pour le bonheur de mes employés que leurs enfants ? J'ai appris que vous n'aviez pas assez de temps à consacrer à l'éducation de vos enfants... Vous auriez du venir nous en parler. Vos enfants ont des problèmes, nous ne voudrions pas que ce soit parce que vous travaillez trop, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon je pourrais toujours décider de réaménager vos horaires à ma convenance."  
  
Monsieur Dene ne parut pas apprécier. Les autres réfléchissaient peut-être encore à ce qu'il avait dit. "Je ne crois pas que vous puissez parler de l'éducation de nos enfants. Cela n'a rien à voir avec notre travail ici." "Oh ? Vous croyez ? Si je décide que des choses sont liées, elles le sont. Vivez avec ou prenez la porte, je ne vous retiens pas." Monsieur Hurtis prit la parole cette fois. "Vous nous menacez, c'est ça ?"  
  
"Absolument pas, je vous fais juste comprendre comment les choses se passent. Vous tenez vos enfants en laisse, ou alors je me verrais contraint de trouver des motifs pour vos renvois. Et j'en trouverais. Vos enfants sont stupides et ce n'est pas parce que le shérif est votre frère madame Pratt qu'ils pourront toujours s'en sortir. C'est à cause de gens comme vous que tous les ans un gamin est accroché à une croix avant le premier match de l'année. Cette fois ils ont dépassés les bornes. Il est temps qu'ils prennent conscience de leurs actes."  
  
"Dépasser les bornes parce qu'ils s'en sont cette fois pris à un de vos... ami." demanda monsieur Curt sans laisser de doute sur ce qu'il entendait par ami. "Exactement monsieur Curt. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser des gens s'en prendre à mes amis et encore moins à mon meilleur ami. Sans compter que l'équipe de foot est aussi à l'origine de la vilaine rumeur qui court sur Clark Kent et moi." "Seulement une rumeur, hein ?" demanda monsieur Hurtis. "C'est tout de même étrange que vous reveniez à Smallville aussi souvent." "Dites ça à mon père, c'est lui qui a décidé d'installer le château familiale ici."  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Lionel Luthor. "Lex ! Toujours à rejeter la faute sur ton vieux père." "Père ! Je me demandais combien de temps il vous faudrait." "Alors voilà les parents des vilains garnements qui s'en sont pris au jeune Clark. Je suis de tout coeur avec vous... si vous saviez ce que Lex pouvait faire à cet âge... Oh suis-je bête les journaux en ont fait leur choux gras, bien sûr que vous savez." "Père ?!" "Oui, Lex ? Je crois que je suis plus à même de régler ce problème. Tu n'as pas d'enfant, tu ne peux pas comprendre." "Au contraire. C'est toujours toi qui as payé pour réparer mes bêtises. C'est une loi universelle. Donc ils m'assurent qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois et tout ira pour le mieux. Sinon je serais obligé de me passer d'eux." "Tu vois, fils, c'est ça le problème avec toi, moi je les aurais renvoyé sur le champ."  
  
"Non, les adolescents font des bêtises c'est normal, il faut sévir c'est tout." "Ils étaient quand même à cinq contre un." "Oui c'est vrai. C'était particulièrement lâche. Le signe d'une violence latente et d'une très mauvaise éducation." "Tout à fait d'accord, fils. Tu es sûr qu'un renvoi... Qui sait d'où ils tiennent ça, des employés avec ce genre de tendance, ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut." "Non... s'il y a le moindre problème, je saurais où m'adresser maintenant. Ils sont en période probatoire." "Si tu y tiens, fils." "Vous pouvez vous en aller. Je ne vous retiens pas."  
  
Les cinq parents se levèrent et s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce en quatrième vitesse quand Lex les retint. "Je voulais savoir une chose. Madame Fort, votre fille, Karen, est-ce la même Karen qui sortait avec Clark ?" La femme hocha la tête brièvement. "Je vois." "La jeune fille qui était à Metropolis avec Clark ? Celle qui avait si peu de manières ?" "A Metropolis ?"demanda la mère. Oups, elle n'était pas au courant. Lex n'eut pas une once de remords. "Je ne sais pas exactement quels sont les liens frères/s?urs, mais vous devriez peut-être prendre garde à votre fils, s'il s'en prend à chaque petit ami de sa soeur de la sorte cela pourrait être gênant." "Lex ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il aurait pu être jaloux de Clark." "Père ! Bien sûr que non. Je ne pense absolument pas que le jeune Dave ait de penchants incestueux. Non, bien sûr. Une simple tendance à la surprotection. Ces rumeurs ont commencés quand Clark et Karen ont commencé à se voir. Cela pourrait n'être qu'une coïncidence bien sûr." "Oui, bien sûr. Allons ne vous attardez pas. Vous avez sûrement du travail et je dois parler avec mon fils."  
  
La porte était restée ouverte pendant la fin de la discussion et tous les employés qui passaient par là purent en profiter. Cela ferait le tour de l'usine avant la fin de la journée. Le reste de Smallville serait au courant le lendemain midi au plus tard. Une affaire rondement menée. Lionel referma la porte et s'assit confortablement. "Lex, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé." Le jeune homme attendit un moment avant de répondre. Son père avait l'air sincère. "Je dois dire que j'ai apprécié également. Espérons que cela calme les esprits avant que la rumeur n'atteignent les Kent." "Ils ne sont pas au courant ?" "Dieu non... J'ai pris le petit-déjeuner avec eux."  
  
Clark se fit déposer chez lui par Malcom à la fin des cours. Il aurait pu prendre le bus, mais puisque son ami s'était proposé, il n'allait pas refuser. La journée avait été plutôt calme après l'incident du matin. Il n'avait pas été à la bibliothèque parce qu'il était encore un peu fatigué et avait décidé de rentrer chez lui tout de suite. Il entra dans la maison et jeta son sac sur le vieil divan. "J'suis rentré." Il se dirigea ensuite comme toujours vers la cuisine pour attraper des cookies. Ses parents étaient tous les deux assis devant la table, le visage grave. Sa mère avait les yeux rouges. "M'man ? P'pa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Son père se tourna vers lui, le visage complètement fermé, le ton sec. "Assieds-toi, Clark." 


	5. partie 5

Auteur: Aiguma  
  
Date: 2003  
  
Couple : Clex ! Vous savez bien que je NE SUIS PAS originale, j'aime les couples classiques.  
  
Genre : AU, Romance, Angst (un peu pas trop^^)  
  
Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, sinon la série ne se déroulerait pas comme ça. Il y aurait beaucoup plus de Lex, moins de Lana. Hé hé !!  
  
Résumé : Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble ??  
  
Merci à Ephise, à Westerly et à pour les revieuws !! (well et aux filles de moonpriest qui ont lu et commenté aussi.)  
  
5 Trust  
  
Clark s'assit face à ses parents, se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la tête. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Ils avaient l'air tellement graves. "Il y a un problème ?" Son père le regarda plus durement qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardé. "Oui Clark, il y a un problème." Clark n'était pas sûr de la réaction de son père s'il demandait quel était le problème. Il préféra attendre qu'il continue de s'expliquer.  
  
"Alors Clark, tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Peut-être sans mentir cette fois ?" "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quel est le problème ?" "Tu veux jouer les ignorants, libre à toi. Je vais poser les questions alors et ne me mens pas, Clark."  
  
Clark se tourna vers sa mère pour qu'elle lui explique, mais elle détourna le regard.  
  
"Alors Clark depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ?" "Mais quoi ? P'pa si tu t'expliquais..." Jonathan frappa son poing contre la table. On n'entendait pas une mouche volée. "Tais toi, Clark. Si c'est pour mentir ou nier tais-toi. Je veux parler..." le visage de Jonathan Kent se tordit de dégoût "de ta sordide petite histoire avec Luthor."  
  
"Ma quoi ?!" "Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? Comment peux-tu ?! C'est un homme et un Luthor !" Clark était trop choqué pour répondre. "Toute la ville en parle. Quand je pense qu'il était assis à notre table ce matin ! Vous avez du bien rire ! Mais c'est fini, ça, Clark ! Pas étonnant que Pete... Qu'est-ce qu'il te donne en échange ? Comment il te paye pour... mon propre fils qui se... avec un Luthor !"  
  
Martha refusait toujours de regarder son fils. Et Jonathan... oh il le regardait. Mais Clark aurait préféré qu'il n'en fasse rien.  
  
"Arrêtez." demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux commençaient à se brouiller. "S'il vous plait, taisez-vous."  
  
"Pourquoi Clark ? Tu commences à réaliser l'étendue de tes erreurs ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un te montre ce que tu es devenu ?" "La pauvre Karen..." c'était la voix de sa mère et Clark la regarda à travers ses larmes."Ce n'était pas juste pour elle... elle ne méritait pas ça... Clark... je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça pour de l'argent mais... Lex ne pourra jamais t'aimer." "Si tu crois ça, tu es aveugle. Les Luthor n'aiment personne à par eux- mêmes. Quand il t'aura utilisé il t'abandonnera et tu n'auras plus rien."  
  
Clark se leva, incapable d'en entendre plus. "Je n'ai jamais couché avec Lex. Lex est mon ami et c'est tout." dit-il avant de s'enfuir à très grande vitesse.  
  
Clark se retrouva devant le manoir avant même d'avoir pris conscience qu'il fallait qu'il décide d'une destination. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Le lieu était approprié. Il frappa à la porte. Enrique lui ouvrit et le voyant dans cet état pitoyable, les yeux rouges et ses vêtements froissés par sa course, son bras toujours plâtré, le laissa entrer sans mot dire et le conduisit au salon. Clark se laissa tomber sur un canapé et arrêta de penser.  
  
Lex était dans sa limousine avec son père. Ils venaient de quitter l'usine et prévoyaient de déjeuner en ville. Lex était étonné de voir son père ainsi. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, Lionel était plus... moins Lionel que d'habitude. Cela pouvait cacher quelque chose mais il avait envie de croire qu'il n'en était rien. Et il s'était apparemment pris d'affection pour Clark... enfin d'affection... il fallait le dire vite. Mais que son père le tolère et l'aide à régler le problème à l'usine était déjà plus qu'on ne pouvait en espérer.  
  
Le portable de Lex sonna et il décrocha aussitôt. "Lex Luthor... Oh Enrique... QUOI ? Il est où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!... J'arrive tout de suite." Il raccrocha et ordonna au chauffeur de se rendre au Manoir. "Un problème, fils ?"  
  
Lex hésita. Il ne voulait pas donner d'armes à son père contre lui. Il devrait en toute logique ne rien dire. C'était le plus sage. Mais son père n'avait jamais été aussi... paternel que ce jour là, alors il avait envie de tenter sa chance. "Clark. Il est au manoir." "Et c'est un problème depuis quand ?" demanda Lionel d'un air entendu. "Père, s'il vous plait, cessez les sous-entendus. Il n'y a rien d'autres que de l'amitié entre moi et Clark Kent." "Oh très bien... Pourquoi est-il au Manoir ?" "Je ne sais pas. Enrique n'a pas pu me le dire." "Tans pis pour notre déjeuner alors, je suppose."  
  
Lex retrouva son meilleur ami sur le canapé qui était dans son bureau. Il ne pleurait plus mais ces yeux étaient rouges. Lex s'assit à côté de lui. Son père lui avait dit qu'il se retirait dans sa chambre. Trop attentionné de sa part. Clark ne réagissait pas, Lex n'était pas sûr qu'il sache qu'il soit là. Il toucha son bras et le fit sursauter.  
  
Clark tourna la tête vers lui et recommença à pleurer, les bras autour de son cou cette fois. Lex n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait les contacts : il avait son espace vital et quiconque y pénétrait sans invitation n'en ressortait pas indemne Mais pour Clark il avait toujours fait une exception. Alors il ne dit rien, ne menaça pas et referma ses bras autour de lui.  
  
Lex attendait patiemment que Clark soit prêt à parler. Clark n'était pas vraiment le genre à s'effondrer de la sorte. S'il était dans cet état, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose... il était arrivé quelque chose à l'un ou l'autre de ses parents. Lex traçait des cercles dans le dos de Clark, il avait lu quelque part que cela calmait. Il fallut dix minutes à Clark pour se calmer et arrêter ses sanglots. Il en fallut cinq de plus pour qu'il réussisse à relever la tête vers lui et à parler.  
  
"Ce sont... mes parents..." Lex s'en doutait déjà mais le laissa continuer. "... il y a ses rumeurs en ville..." Lex ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide. "Sur notre relation ?" Clark hocha la tête. "Je suis désolé Clark." "Tu n'y es pour rien... Ce n'est pas de ta faute si les habitants de Smallville sont les pires langues de vipère." "J'aurais du..." "Lex... ce n'est pas ta faute..." l'interrompit Clark, le regardant sérieusement dans les yeux. "Quand je suis rentré, ils m'attendaient... Ils n'ont même pas attendu de connaître ma version de l'histoire... Et ils ont dit toutes ses choses horribles..." Des larmes recommencèrent à couler derrière les paupières de Clark, roulant sur ses joues. Lex le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour consoler les gens. "Shhh Clark, ça va aller... Ils finiront bien par comprendre... Je te promets que tout va s'arranger."  
  
Et Lex l'espérait vraiment parce qu'il n'aimait pas faire des promesses qu'il ne tenait pas. Surtout pas à Clark.  
  
"Ils n'avaient jamais douté de moi comme ça avant." Clark eut un hoquet amer."Ils ne doutaient même pas en fait, ils étaient sûrs... Même maman... enfin elle, elle ne croyait pas que c'était pour de l'argent." "Oh Clark..."  
  
Lex continua de bercer Clark, l'écoutant et le réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement environ une heure plus tard. Il attendit encore quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de se dégager. Il étendit Clark le plus confortablement possible sur le canapé et le couvrit d'une blanquette étendue là. Il prit les clés de sa Porsche et voulut partir directement mais son père, sans doute prévenu par un des serviteurs l'arrêta. "Où vas-tu Lex ?" "Chez les Kent." répondit Lex, sans hésitation. "Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Les Kent ont un tempérament... assez volatiles." "Tu as tout entendu ?" Lionel émit un rire méprisant. "Je t'en prie, je n'ai pas besoin de t'espionner. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, il suffisait d'additionner deux plus deux. Je veillerais sur lui pendant ton absence." "Trop aimable. Laisse-le se reposer. Il en a besoin." "Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir reconsidérer..." "A plus tard, père."  
  
Lionel regarda son fils partir, espérant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Jonathan Kent n'aimait pas les Luthor, alors si en plus il pensait que l'un d'eux s'en était pris à son fils, le résultat ne serait pas beau à voir.  
  
Lex prit un soin tout particulier à faire crisser les pneus de sa voiture dans le chemin qui menait chez les Kent. Ces deux imbéciles avaient blessé Clark et rayer du tableau l'espoir qu'avait Lex de voir la relation qu'il avait avec leur fils se transformer. Leur réaction avait été si extrême dans l'esprit de Clark qu'il ne considérerait jamais comme possible la moindre relation amoureuse si ce n'est avec un homme, au moins avec lui. Lex connaissait suffisamment bien son meilleur ami pour savoir que sa relation avec ses parents était une des choses les plus importantes pour lui. Souvent, Lex l'avait envié. Mais pas cette fois.  
  
La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée au moment où s'arrêtait devant elle. Jonathan Kent en sortir visiblement furieux. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas de fusil à la main. Lex nota en sortant de la voiture que le fusil en question était en fait posé à quelques mètres de là sous la véranda. Mais Lex était bien trop furieux lui même pour s'en inquiéter.  
  
"Luthor ! Vous ne croyez pas avoir déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ?! Sale petite ordure ! C'est un gamin, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté ?!" "Taisez-vous ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que ce n'est qu'un tas de conneries ?! J'espère que vous allez bientôt connecter vos deux pauvres neurones parce que vous êtes vraiment trop con comme ça ! Vous connaissez si mal votre fils que ça ?! Vous savez ce qu'il fait là ? Il est entrain de dormir parce qu'il a pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je parle de Clark là ! Comment avez pu dire choses pareilles à votre fils ! C'est le genre de comportements qu'on pourrait attendre de mon père, mais pas des Kent. En tout cas, je ne le pensais pas, et Clark non plus apparemment, parce qu'il n'a pas encaissé ! Et vous savez aussi bien que moi à quel point Clark peut être..." "Tu ne sais rien du tout Luthor ! Tu voudrais qu'on prenne comment que notre fils est non seulement pédé mais qu'en prime il couche avec un putain de Luthor !" Lex vit rouge à nouveau, autant devant la stupidité auditive qu'homophobique de Kent père. "En quelle langue je dois vous le dire pour que vous compreniez que Clark est mon ami rien de plus ! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?!" "Ce sont des mensonges de Luthor !! " "Vous accordez si peu crédit à votre fils que ça, Monsieur Kent ?! Je croyais que la confiance était tout pour vous ? Tout à coup vous ne faites plus confiance à Clark parce qu'il y a des rumeurs en ville ? Vous ne croyez pas que Clark vous aurait parlé de ce genre de choses ?! Les Kent se confient toutes les choses qui comptent. Enfin je le croyais. Quand vous aurez décidé de faire fonctionner vous deux neurones atrophiés de paysan buté, faites-nous signe. Clark est au Manoir si ça vous intéresse."  
  
Lex remonta dans sa voiture et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé dans un nuage de poussière et un crissement de pneus. Mission accomplie.  
  
Lex entra dans son bureau, là où il avait laissé Clark en partant, il trouva son père et le dit Clark en grande conversation autour d'une tasse de café, certainement à l'irlandaise pour son père. Lex ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de choses... il savait que son père et Clark ne s'entendaient pas mal, mais il pensait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas suffisamment bien discuter ensemble quand Lex n'était pas dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais son père n'avait cessé de le surprendre depuis quelques temps...  
  
"Alors que faites-vous ?" "Lex ! Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais à l'usine ?" demanda son père. Lex hocha la tête. "Fils, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que Clark était brillant à ce point." Lex passa du visage de l'un à l'autre sans trop comprendre. Lionel se tourna vers Clark, légèrement accusateur. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que même mon fils n'était pas au courant !" Clark rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. "C'est juste qu'on ne parle pas trop des cours. C'est tout, et puis ça ne se fait pas de se vanter." Lionel tendit une feuille à Lex. C'était le bulletin de notes de Clark pour ce trimestre. C'était impressionnant. Une rangée incroyable de A brisée uniquement par un B- en sport. "Clark... je... Waouu... Je ne savais pas." Clark sourit. "Bah cette année, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à faire à Smallville à part ses devoirs." Lex comprenant le sous-entendu derrière la phrase anodine, sourit à son tour. Et Lionel secoua la tête. Ces deux là passaient leur temps à flirter, mais ils n'allaient jamais plus loin... et après le problème qui venait de se présenter avec les Kent, ils n'avanceraient jamais... "Si jamais tu veux aller plus loin que le programme du lycée..." "J'ai déjà commencer à aller un peu plus loin... quand on y réfléchit le programme du lycée est vraiment restreint... Tous les trucs marrants arrivent après."  
  
Lex le regarda étrangement, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu rater d'autre de Clark depuis qu'il était à Metropolis. "Tu as été jusqu'où ?" "Oh je ne sais pas trop... j'ai vu ce qui m'intéressait." Lex sourit à nouveau. Lionel avait bien remarqué que son fils ne souriait jamais qu'en présence de Clark Kent. Et qu'il le faisait assez souvent... Cela l'avait dérangé au début... mais trois ans et des résultats probants plus tard, il était inutile de faire cesser cette étrange relation qu'ils avaient. "On verra ça une après midi, si tu veux." "Ok ! J'adorerais ça !"  
  
Lex se fit plus grave, et posa sa main sur le bras de Clark qui se retourna, sachant ce qui allait arriver. "Clark, tu devrais peut-être appeler tes parents." Cette fois, aucune larme n'apparut, et Lex en remercia la totalité du Panthéon grec. Il n'aimait pas voir Clark pleurer et il en avait eu assez pour plusieurs années rien que pour ce jour. "Ils ne me croient pas... Ils ne veulent plus de moi..." "Clark... ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Tu ne peux pas te séparer de ta famille à cause d'un malentendu... Clark, il faut que tu leur parles." "Mais si... S'ils me..." "Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets, d'accord ?" Clark hocha la tête. "Je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller maintenant n'est-ce pas ?" Lex soupira. "Non, bien sûr que non. Après manger si tu veux."  
  
Clark se réconcilia avec ses parents en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. La nouvelle qui courait en ville, aidait certainement elle aussi. Jonathan Kent avait bien essayé de profiter de la situation pour faire voir à son fils les dangers de se compromettre avec les Luthor mais Clark n'avait rien voulu entendre. Lex était son ami, et il le resterait si les choses se passaient comme il l'entendait. 


	6. partie 6

Auteur: Aiguma  
  
Date: 2003  
  
Couple : Clex ! Vous savez bien que je NE SUIS PAS originale, j'aime les couples classiques.  
  
Genre : AU, Romance, Angst (un peu pas trop^^)  
  
Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, sinon la série ne se déroulerait pas comme ça. Il y aurait beaucoup plus de Lex, moins de Lana. Hé hé !!  
  
Résumé : Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble ??  
  
Merci à Ephise, à Cybelia, Celine, L.I.A...  
  
le prochain chapitre devrait être là demain (lundi) ou après demain (mardi)  
  
6 Friends of Science  
  
Clark après ce passage à vide avec ses parents passa plus de temps que jamais à travailler à la bibliothèque. Cette douloureuse mésaventure avait eu au moins une chose de bonne : Lex était au courant de sa nouvelle passion. Le week-end quand Lex était de passage à Smallville, il regardait les progrès que Clark avait faits. Alors Clark tenait à toujours être au meilleur de sa forme en algèbre et en physique. L'analyse ne posait pas de problèmes de toutes façons. Lex, par contre, lui posait parfois des problèmes. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux depuis que Lex avait découvert que son meilleur ami était aussi cinglé des sciences que lui.  
  
Le dernier que Lex lui avait donné l'avait gardé éveillé toute une semaine. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, le vendredi soir, il avait abandonné et s'était dit que tant pis, il dirait à Lex qu'il n'avait pas pu. Le samedi, il était parti pour le Manoir d'humeur morose, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son échec cuisant sur ce problème. C'était la première fois qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Lex comprit tout de suite en le voyant avec une mine toute déconfite.  
  
"C'est pas grave, Clark. Ce problème me tient en échec moi aussi. Et depuis plus longtemps qu'une semaine. Il est extrêmement compliqué." "Je sais mais..." Clark réfléchit un instant. "Hey ! Pourquoi tu me l'as donné s'il était si dur ?" "Parce que l'intérêt est de chercher. Tu ne t'es pas amusé en cherchant ?" "... J'aurais quand même préféré trouver." "Je m'en doute. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il tient en échec tout une parti des labos de la LexCorp." "Et tu me le donnes à moi ? Un pauvre lycéen... C'est tellement méchant !" Clark prit une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire Lex. "Oh désolé. La prochaine fois, je te laisserais jouer avec des additions. La table des deux, c'est pas trop dur pour toi ?" Clark lui envoya le coussin dans la figure. "Débile." Lex ne répondit pas, il n'allait quand même pas envoyer un coussin à travers la pièce à son tour, n'est-ce pas ? "Et c'est pour quel projet ces calculs ?" "Le projet d'une IA. C'est mon rêve. Une personnalité créée et pourtant intelligente. Enfin mon rêve... Au final je voudrais un androïde intelligent."  
  
Clark adorait quand Lex se laissait porter comme ça par ce qu'il aimait, ce qui le passionnait. C'était rare. Et c'était à lui qu'il était donné de le voir. "Recréer une vie artificielle ? Les humains ne te plaisent pas ?" "Tu sais bien que non. Mais c'est pour le défi que cela représente. Sans le défi, ce serait comme le reste. Absolument inutile." "C'est... un peu.... futile." "Je sais. Mais ces recherches même si pour l'instant elles ne sont pas concluantes nous ont permis de découvrir pas mal de choses et de poser quelques brevets." "L'argent." "Un de mes autres passe-temps favoris."  
  
Ils discutèrent comme ça, de choses et d'autres, des derniers ragots qui courraient dans Smallville, des derniers potins de Metropolis, jusqu'à l'heure de déjeuner. La cuisinière laissait le repas prêt sous cloche dans la cuisine à midi et demi avant de rentrer chez elle pour le week-end. Ils venaient se servir quand ils voulaient après ça. C'était mieux pour elle de cette façon, parce qu'ils ne mangeaient jamais à heure fixe quand ils étaient ensemble. Et Betty avait autre chose à faire. Elle ne travaillait ni le samedi après-midi ni le dimanche. Quand on était une cuisinière de sa trempe, on avait le droit d'imposer ses horaires.  
  
Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur troisième partie de billard, Lex lâcha sa queue et se précipita hors de la pièce sans un mot, laissant un Clark plutôt étonné derrière lui qui le suivit au radar. Il n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver grâce à sa "super" ouie. Lex grattait furieusement un crayon sur une feuille de papier dans son bureau. Clark y entra sans même que Lex ne le remarque. Il n'avait pourtant pas été si discret. Ce qui ne laissait que deux possibilités : soit Lex venait de trouver un nouveau plan de bataille pour faire de l'argent d'une énième manière, soit il venait de trouver un moyen de résoudre le problème sur lequel ils planchaient.  
  
Clark, comme Lex ne réagissait pas, passa derrière le bureau et se pencha par dessus son épaule. Ah oui. C'était bien le problème qu'il l'avait empêché de dormir pendant toute une semaine. Et Lex avait apparemment une nouvelle idée pour le résoudre. Clark le regarda faire pendant qu'il mettait sur papier les calculs et les projections qu'il avait dans sa tête. Lex au début avait été très rapide dans ses notes, mais il avait perdu de la vitesse au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait jusqu'à arriver à la panne sèche. Et à ce qu'il rature rageusement ces trois dernières lignes de calculs.  
  
"Pff, encore un coup dans l'eau. Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve !" "Mais l'intérêt n'est-il pas de chercher, mon cher ?" plaisanta Clark en lui renvoyant ses paroles dans la figure. "Absolument ! Mais tout comme toi, je préfère trouver." Clark relut les dernières lignes et deux neurones se connectèrent dans un grand flash lumineux. "Passe moi ton crayon un instant." Lex le lui tendit machinalement, et Clark prit sa place et commença à rédiger à son tour, partant de là où Lex s'était arrêté. "Je crois que... oui... ça devrait faire l'affaire..." Lex regarda son meilleur ami continuer ses calculs, fasciné, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Clark rédiger ce genre de choses. Son ami ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression pendant trois ans, d'être un petit génie... Pourtant il était là à résoudre avec lui des équations si complexes qu'elles avait tenu en échecs une bonne partie de son staff.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans le bureau de Lex. Ils s'étaient installés sur le sol depuis que Clark avait décrété que c'était bien plus facile comme ça que de continuellement loucher au dessus de l'épaule de l'autre. Ils étaient donc allongés sur le sol avec des feuilles, des livres et des crayons répandus autour d'eux quand Enrique entra dans la pièce. "Monsieur, les parents de Clark sur la une. Ils se demandent où est leur fils." Clark jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge. Il était déjà sept heures. Il aurait du être rentré depuis au moins une heure... "Oh non... j'ai complètement oublié l'heure." Il se leva. "Il faut que j'y aille..." Lex se releva à son tour. "Je te raccompagne." "Non pas la peine..." "C'est ta mère qui t'a déposée ce matin... Tu ne vas quand même pas rentré à pieds !" Clark aurait été plus vite, mais ça il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Lex. "Oh j'avais oublié. Ok alors."  
  
Bien sûr ses parents n'étaient pas spécialement de bonne humeur quand il passa la porte. Il eut de nouveau droit à une tirade sur Lex et les problèmes que de mauvaises fréquentations pouvaient apporter. Et il serait consigné le lendemain toute la journée. Qu'ils aient autant progressé dans les calculs n'était pas pour consoler Clark. Il voulait continuer maintenant ! Enfin puisque il devait en être ainsi, il pourrait toujours rédiger son devoir d'anglais... Il l'avait repoussé à la dernière minute à cause du projet...  
  
*****  
  
Il revit Lex la semaine suivante. Et son meilleur ami était plus excité qu'une puce. Ce qui ce voyait chez Lex Luthor, par la façon dont ses mains jouaient avec le stylo qu'elles tenaient. Il gratifia Clark d'un grand sourire quand celui ci entra. "Clark, Clark, Clark." "Lex, Lex, Lex. C'est une nouvelle mode à Metropolis de tout répéter trois fois ?" "Seulement quand on veut s'assurer que quelqu'un de la campagne comprend." Clark roula des yeux. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?" "Nos calculs de la semaine dernière... Ils étaient on ne peut plus bons. Le professeur Gardner veut te rencontrer." "Le professeur Gardner ?" "Oui. Le professeur Gardner."  
  
Clark ne connaissait pas de professeur Gardner. Du moins il l'aurait juré. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'oublier ce genre de choses. Il avait une très bonne mémoire des noms et des visages. "Et qui est le professeur Gardner ?" "Le responsable de la section recherche de la LexCorp. Et accessoirement le responsable du projet d'IA." "Je vois... accessoirement, hein ?" "Les labos sont à Grandville. C'est à quelques kilomètres à peine. Il veut te rencontrer parce qu'il ne me croit pas." "Oh. Pourquoi ?" "Parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais fait les calculs avec un lycéen." "Et ?" "Il est persuadé que je mens et que j'ai fait sous-traiter ce problème à l'étranger ou pire, que j'ai un génie enfermer dans les geôles du Manoir." "Le manoir à des geôles ?!"  
  
Lex sourit un peu plus. "Non pas du tout. Mais ça il ne le sait pas. Bref, il m'a mis au défis de lui présenter le génie qui travaille avec moi." Clark ne suivait plus très bien. "Lex, tu as travaillé dessus. Tu sais ? On était tous les deux." "Oui, mais moi, je suis hors course, il ne me prend pas au sérieux. Je suis le patron. Donc je ne sais rien faire d'autre que diriger." "Et tu le laisses penser ça ?" "Le professeur Gardner est un des meilleurs et je n'aimerais pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Et puis, tu sais bien qu'il faut toujours laisser les gens de sous-estimer." "Si tu le dis... Et autre chose : Je ne suis pas un génie." "Non absolument pas Clark. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile extraordinairement doué avec les maths." "Et la physique." "Et la physique" confirma Lex en répondant au sourire de Clark par un des siens. "Alors tu es d'accord ? Tu pourras voir les labos... Ils n'ont pas encore déménagé dans les tours. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Alors dit oui. Tu vas adorer tout ça..." "Lex. Stoppe. Oui je viens. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de partir dans ce genre de tirades. Tu m'aurais proposé de visiter n'importe quoi, j'aurais accepté même si le sujet ne m'intéressait pas. Mais là le sujet m'intéresse. En plus." "Ok. Pas la peine d'être aussi dur." "Oh... Pauvre petit billionnaire martyrisé par un lycéen."  
  
Lex savait qu'il se comportait comme un gamin qui voulait faire admirer son nouveau jouet à ses copains. C'était la même chose. Sauf que le jouet avait sans doute coûté des millions de dollars. Et que si jamais Lex venait à s'en lasser, c'était des gens au chômage à coup sûr. Une raison de plus pour laquelle il devait s'assurer d'avoir Clark dans les parages. Clark était une très bonne conscience. Lex ne voulait pas le voir déçu alors il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Il ne voulait pas que Clark regrette d'être son ami.  
  
En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire "partis", ils étaient en voiture et en direction de Grandville. Lex fut prudent au maximum pour ne pas subir un énième sermon sur l'importance d'une conduite sûre pour sa propre santé et celle des autres.  
  
Les laboratoires étaient un peu à l'écart de la ville. Ils n'eurent pas à entrer dans Grandville même. C'étaient des bâtiments gris sans rien d'extraordinaire à part peut-être le pimpant logo violet bleu de la LexCorp. Comptez sur Lex pour mettre sa couleur préférée partout. Il y avait juste un garde à l'entrée. C'était bien différent de l'usine de Smallville où il y avait des gardes partout. Enfin, à Smallville il y avait les mutants. Et il semblait toujours en vouloir pour une raison ou une autre à Lex ou à l'usine.  
  
Le garde les salua, enfin il salua Lex et regarda Clark étrangement. Ce n'était pas grave, Clark en avait l'habitude. Rares étaient ceux qui comprenaient ce que quelqu'un comme Clark faisait avec quelqu'un comme Lex. Lui même n'était pas sûr de connaître la réponse. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il ne lui était plus possible de faire marche arrière. Lex était un de ses amis. Son meilleur ami. Et ce, malgré les mensonges, et les omissions.  
  
Lex lui fit visiter tous les laboratoires, étage par étage, bâtiment par bâtiment. Clark aimait l'ambiance studieuse mais bonne enfant qui se dégageait de l'endroit. La partie chimie des laboratoires était celle que préférait Lex. C'était après tout sa matière de prédilection. On disait même que Lex, dans sa jeunesse explosive, avait créé et mixé ses propres drogues. Cela n'aurait pas étonné Clark du tout que cette légende soit vraie. Dieu merci, Lex utilisait ses talents à de meilleurs fins ces derniers temps.  
  
Lex était en train de discuter avec Henry Tierson, le responsable des recherches sur de nouveaux types d'engrais, depuis bien une demi heure quand il s'aperçut que Clark n'était plus avec lui. Il était vrai, que la chimie n'était pas le point fort de Clark mais quand même... Où était-il passé ? Il regarda sa montre. Oh déjà. Mmm... Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'ils étaient dans ce département... S'il avait du supporter une visite aussi longue au département Robotique, il se serait sans doute enfui lui aussi. Un des laborantins lui signala que le jeune homme qui était avec lui avait dit se rendre au bâtiment de physique. Lex le foudroya du regard, agacé d'avoir été si transparent que n'importe quel sous-fifre ait pu le décoder, avant de s'en aller retrouver Clark.  
  
Il espérait que le jeune homme avait pour une fois éviter de se retrouver dans un sac d'ennuis. Vraiment il l'espérait. Surtout que le professeur Gardner n'était pas à proprement parler un homme facile. Surtout envers la jeune génération. Il l'avait fait plus d'une fois savoir à Lex. Et ce n'était que pour lui 'fermer son clapet' qu'il avait donné le problème qui donnait tant de mal à son équipe à Lex. Pour marquer un point. Seulement Lex avait ramené le problème résolu. Grâce à Clark. Il avait participé bien sûr, mais sans Clark, il n'y serait pas arriver. Ils étaient une bonne équipe tous les deux quand ils travaillaient ensemble.  
  
Quand il entra dans le service télécommunication, le service du diabolique Gardner, il eut la surprise de voir Clark tranquillement assis avec le dit Gardner, en grande conversation devant un écran d'ordinateur. Lex savait que Clark avait un don pour attirer les gens à lui. Mais Gardner était diabolique. Le regard de chiot de Clark ne pouvait pas l'avoir adoucit. Pas lui. Lex avait déployé des trésors de patience, tout le charme Luthor, mais rien n'y avait fait. Et Clark arrivait et en quelques minutes le dragon était dompté, apprivoisé.  
  
"Clark... Je suis content de voir que tu as rencontré le professeur Gardner." Clark et le professeur se retournèrent en sursaut. Le professeur avait l'air de lui en vouloir de les interrompre dans ce qu'il faisait. Comme toujours, Lex le dérangeait. Et Clark avait l'air quelque peu gêné d'avoir fait faux bond à Lex. Et bien il pouvait être désolé. "Ah. Monsieur Luthor. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?" Aucun doute sur ce qu'il sous-entendait. Cet homme avait la subtilité d'un éléphant.  
  
"Je faisais visiter le complexe à un de mes amis." regard accusateur à Clark qui fit une grimace d'excuse. "Quand celui ci a étrangement disparu. Je suis donc venu le chercher." "Vous devez faire un bien piètre ami pour qu'il vous déserte si facilement." Lex roula des yeux. "Lex était pris par le département chimie. Il n'y a aucun problème. Je me suis juste avancé dans la visite pour lui laisser le temps de s'amuser un peu." "Chimiste." marmonna Gardner méprisant. Lex roula des yeux à nouveau.  
  
"Alors il y a du nouveau Professeur ? De quoi parliez vous ?" Gardner eut un regard qui signifiait clairement que cela ne regardait pas Lex. Clark l'empêcha de rappeler vertement qui signait les chèques ici en répondant à la question. "Il me montrait l'avancée des recherches. Et ce que la résolution du problème avait permis." "Hh. Je doute que vous ayez aidé beaucoup. Ce jeune homme est très bien disposé envers ma discipline par contre. J'espère que vous ne vous servez pas de lui." "Absolument pas. Clark est mon meilleur ami. Je ne me sers pas de lui. En aucune façon." "Lex voulait juste me lancer un défi. On a travaillé ensemble là-dessus. Séparément nous n'avions pas été très loin." Clark accompagna sa défense d'un sourire lumineux à Lex.  
  
Ok. C'était un coup bas ça. Vraiment bas. Clark devait bien savoir maintenant que personne ne pouvait résister à un tel sourire. Surtout pas Lex. Tout sentiment de colère devant le dénigrement de ses qualités s'évapora en lui. Et il se retrouva à sourire à Clark.  
  
Le professeur regarda celui qu'il détestait devoir voir comme son patron avec surprise. Et bien, s'il devait raconter ça, personne ne le croirait. Lex Luthor n'était pas connu pour ses sourires sincères.  
  
"Vous avez travaillé ensemble ? Vraiment ?" Clark hocha la tête. "On y a passé du temps... mais ça en valait la peine, au moins je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir perdu ma semaine." "L'important n'est pas toujours d'arriver au résultat. Beaucoup de découvertes ont été faites par hasard en cherchant. Si on trouvait tout du premier coup, cela serait bien moins amusant." Clark soupira, résigné. "Je sais. Lex m'a dit la même chose. Mais trouver est tout de même agréable, non ?" "Monsieur Luthor vous a dit ça, vraiment ? Je penserais à le lui rappeler la prochaine qu'il exigera des résultats immédiats." "Le scientifique en moi comprendrait, professeur." répondit Lex. "Mais pas le businessman. Il faut de l'argent pour financer ses recherches, et malheureusement, les actionnaires ont la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir des résultats avant d'accorder plus de fonds."  
  
Le professeur Gardner effaça la réponse d'un geste de la main. "Je le sais. Et c'est à moi de convaincre ses gens que mon équipe et mon département tienne leurs obligations. Mais ces imbéciles des conseils d'administration ne comprennent que rarement que les découvertes sont lentes. Il voudrait un produit miracle." "Mais on ne fait pas des recherches dans lesquelles il faut investir plusieurs millions ou milliards de dollars pour le plaisir de faire des recherches. Il faut qu'elles répondent à une attente..." "Lex... " l'interrompit Clark pour qu'il ne se relance pas dans un autre round avec le professeur Gardner. "Oh. Ce ne doit pas être un sujet très passionnant pour toi. N'est-ce pas ?" "J'ai déjà vu plus palpitant que ça." Lex et le professeur Gardner roulèrent des yeux. "Enfin, je vais te ramener chez toi, il est déjà cinq heures et demie. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te retrouves de nouveau privé de sorties par ma faute." "Ce n'était pas ta faute. J'aurais pu y penser moi même." "Quoi qu'il en soit... Allons y. Professeur Gardner, comme toujours ce fut un plaisir." "Moi de même monsieur Luthor." Ce fut au tour de Clark de rouler des yeux.  
  
"Au revoir professeur." "Au revoir Clark, repasse quand tu veux. Avec ou sans monsieur Luthor." "J'y penserais."  
  
Une fois dans la voiture, roulant vers Smallville et la ferme des Kent, Lex demanda à Clark ce qu'il avait pensé de la visite. "C'était cool. C'est différent de voir que le problème s'assemblait de quelques choses de plus grand. Tu sais, pas juste un truc tout seul, mais qu'il y avait des choses autour, en amont et en aval." "Ah oui... Un projet comme celui ci c'est bien plus qu'un petit problème..." "Petit... Il ne semblait pas si petit... Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ca place les choses en perspectives..." "Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps au département chimie." "Aucun problème. Tu sais ça a été une bonne chose en fait. J'ai pu rencontrer le professeur Gardner. Il est impressionnant." "Un des meilleurs. Et il ne m'apprécie pas." Clark posa une main sur son bras tout naturellement, pour le rassurer. "Il ne te connaît pas. Laisse lui le temps de voir que tu n'es pas si méchant que ça." Lex n'aimait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais Clark avait un simili radar qui lui permettait la plus part du temps de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il décida de s'échapper par l'humour. "Je suis méchant. Et je vais couper dans son budget pour lui apprendre." "Bien sûr Lex, je te crois... Tu es tellement méchant que tu emmènes un lycéen faire la visite de tes laboratoires. C'est diabolique." Lex s'autorisa à sourire alors que Clark étouffait un rire, comme si l'idée même de Lex méchant était ridicule.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avec qu'au détour d'un virage, Lex ne reprenne la parole. "Tu sais, tu peux vraiment retourner là-bas si tu veux. Quand tu veux." "Ok, j'y penserais." "Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre que je sois là. Le professeur Gardner semble bien t'aimer. Si tu n'as rien à faire dans la semaine, tu peux passer." Clark le frappa gentiment. "Dis plutôt qu'un employé travaillant gratuitement pour tes labos te plairait assez !" "Oh mon dieu ! Je suis découvert ! Mon plan diabolique est tombé à l'eau !" "Diabolique tu parles..." "On ne se moque pas." s'indigna Lex. "Je suis le plus méchant..." Clark pouffa et Lex le suivit dans un rire.  
  
Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après devant la ferme des Kent. Clark descendit, mais Lex ne l'imita pas. Il savait qu'il n'était pas exactement le bienvenu ici. Il préférait garder une soigneuse distance de sécurité entre lui et le fusil de Jonathan Kent. "Tu viens à Smallville la semaine prochaine ?" "Bien sûr. Je serais là samedi dans la matinée." "Ok. Soit prudent en rentrant à Metropolis." fit Clark. "Toujours. Tu me connais." répondit Lex en plaisantant. "Justement." Clark était sérieux."Soit prudent." "Très bien... Tu as gagné." soupira Lex. "On se voit la semaine prochaine."  
  
La voiture disparut dans un nuage de poussière et Clark rentra dans la ferme où ses parents l'attendaient. Il y avait moins d'une semaine à attendre avant qu'il ne revoie Lex. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire.  
  
A suivre. 


	7. partie 7

Auteur: Aiguma  
  
Date: 2003  
  
Couple : Clex ! Vous savez bien que je NE SUIS PAS originale, j'aime les couples classiques.  
  
Genre : AU, Romance, Angst (un peu pas trop^^)  
  
Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, sinon la série ne se déroulerait pas comme ça. Il y aurait beaucoup plus de Lex, moins de Lana. Hé hé !!  
  
Résumé : Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble ??  
  
Merci à Hanna, à Cybelia, L.I.A...  
  
7 The Smallville's Way  
  
Clark avait passé la majorité des deux derniers jours à combattre la délinquance des mineurs façon Smallville : Un autre mutant s'était déclaré, et Chloé avait mis la Torche et ses amis sur le coup. Le mutant n'était pour l'instant qu'une théorie. Mais à Smallville, une théorie sur des mutants était presque toujours validée. Trois personnes avaient disparus alors qu'elles se promenaient dans le parc municipal. Et la seule chose qu'elles avaient en commun était qu'elles s'étaient disputées avec l'un des jardiniers.  
  
Inutile de préciser que Chloé avait chargé Clark de le surveiller pendant qu'elle faisait des recherches sur lui. Leur technique s'était affinée au fil des années. La méthode n'était plus de foncer dans le tas à la moindre hypothèse avec la discrétion et l'élégance d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.  
  
Clark était donc assis sur un banc dans le parc municipal pour réviser. Il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves travailler là quand il faisait beau temps. Il pouvait ainsi s'assurer de ce que faisait le jardinier en question, un certain Fred Potter, sans totalement perdre son temps. Il espérait vraiment que Chloé et Malcom trouveraient des preuves chez le jardinier. Clark s'était proposé pour cette tâche, mais Chloé l'avait mesuré du regard et décrété que le garçon de ferme était plus apte à faire le guet et à surveiller le suspect qu'à enfreindre la loi et entrer chez les gens par effraction.  
  
Vu comme ça, Clark n'était pas contre. Il ne tenait pas à rendre visite au shérif. Il aurait pu faire la fouille très rapidement et plus efficacement que Chloé et Malcom et ce sans être vu, mais s'ils voulaient y aller... Ils n'allaient pas les priver. Il avait encore de petites choses à voir pour le professeur Gardner, et ça il pouvait le faire sur un banc, mais pas en fouillant une maison.  
  
Son téléphone, un cadeau de Lex de Noël, qu'il avait justifié comme étant purement égoïste, puisque c'était pour pouvoir joindre Clark plus facilement. Le 'sans avoir à passer par Jonathan Kent' était sous-entendu.  
  
"Kent." "Clark, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" "Lex, salut." Clark jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre."Oh j'avais pas vu l'heure. Midi déjà. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer." "Lana ?" Clark n'était plus intéressé par Lana depuis... des années. Ou presque. Mais Lex, comme la plus part de ses autres amis avaient du mal à le croire à ce propos. "Pire que ça... Chloé sur les traces d'un mutant. Je surveille notre suspect depuis le parc municipal." "Oh, très rodé votre numéro." "Tu parles, je révise sur un banc pour éviter l'ennui. Jordan devrait revenir d'ici une ou deux heures."  
  
Lex n'avait aucune envie d'attendre deux heures. Il libérait ses week-ends dans la mesure du possible pour se rendre à Smallville, et ce n'avait rien à voir avec l'usine. Gabe était assez grand pour la gérer tout seul. "Je serais là-bas dans un quart d'heures. Tu as mangé ?" "Non, mais je ne peux pas quitter..." "Je prendrais quelque chose en venant."  
  
Lex avait déjà raccroché avant que Clark n'ait pu protester. Clark retourna à ses livres en attendant Lex. Lex Luthor n'était pas la meilleure façon de rester discret... Sauf que personne n'irait imaginer que Lex Luthor pouvait participer lui même à la surveillance d'un jardinier de la mairie de Smallville.  
  
Lex arriva en treize minutes. Clark avait compté. Il semblait que les limitations de vitesse n'étaient toujours pas du goût de son meilleur ami. Clark ne préférait pas penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver un de ces jours avec ce genre de désinvolture. Lex s'assit et posa le déjeuner, qui venait apparemment du Beanery entre eux. "Hi. Tu fais marcher la concurrence ?" demanda Clark en pointant le sac. "Le Talon ne fait pas de sandwichs." "Quel dommage. Non seulement tu donnes de l'argent à la concurrence, mais en plus tu vas manger un infâme sandwich..." "Avec la chance que j'ai, le sandwich est sûrement la dernière façon de me tuer pour les habitants de Smallville. Si ce n'est pas avec un sandwich mutant, ce sera avec tout le cholestérol que contient cette chose." "C'est vrai que tu as eu quelques mutants à tes trousses..." "J'en ai même épousé un..." "Et pourtant tu viens ici à la chasse au mutant." "Il faut croire que j'ai un côté masochiste. Tant que je n'aurais pas ma commotion cérébrale, je reviendrai. Vu tous les coups que j'ai pris sur la tête..." "Hum... je me passerais bien de te voir à l'hôpital."  
  
Il fallait dire qu'excepté pour les accidents de voitures, trop fréquents au goût de Clark, Lex était plutôt du genre résistant. "Alors raconte moi un peu ce mutant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" "Trois personnes ont disparus dans le parc. On n'a rien retrouvé. Mais c'était bien ici. La dernière était une femme, elle était là avec son mari et ses enfants. Elle est allée chercher un ballon qui s'était égaré. Sa famille l'a entendu crier mais elle avait disparu. Les deux cas précédents sont identiques. Et les trois disparus s'étaient disputés ici même avec le même jardinier." "Il pourrait simplement les avoir tués et avoir dissimulés les corps. Ce n'est pas forcément un mutant." "Lex..." répondit Clark avec un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne prenait pas Lex au sérieux un seul instant. "On est à Smallville. Et puis il n'y avait ni sang, ni trace de lutte. On a rien retrouvé." "Ok, je me rends." Lex jeta un coup d'oeil sur les livres de Clark."Qu'est- ce que tu faisais ?" "Oh ça... justement je voulais t'en parler..."  
  
***  
  
Chloé arriva au parc un peu en retard. Elle n'avait rien trouvé chez Potter qui puisse étayer son hypothèse. Pourtant Malcom et elle avaient fouillé toute la maison et le garage. Et ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'anormal. Et pour couronner le tout, Jordan l'avait appelée. Elle était malade et n'était pas en état de sortir. Alors Chloé devait prendre son tour de garde au lieu de faire ses recherches depuis son cher bureau.  
  
Jordan, Lisa et Malcom étaient tous trois d'anciens rescapés des mutants de Smallville. Chloé, Pete, et Clark les avaient sauvés et ils étaient restés dans l'aventure et la chasse aux mutants. Jordan donnait un coup de mains à la Torche comme Clark. Et Lisa travaillait au Talon. Tout cela restait une affaire de famille, en quelques sortes.  
  
Elle trouva Clark en compagnie à sa -pas si- grande surprise de Lex Luthor. Elle supposait que c'était exactement ce genre de scènes qui avait alimenté la rumeur. Lex avait posé un bras derrière Clark sur le dossier du banc. Ils étaient penchés tous les deux sur le même cahier... Clark était bien plus près de Lex que celui ci n'aurait laissé approché n'importe qui d'autre.  
  
Elle les fit sursauter en hurlant un grand "Bouh !" derrière eux. "Chloé... Grandis un peu !" "Et c'est Clark Kent qui me dit ça ? Clark -Je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de rougir- Kent ? C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité."  
  
Clark rougit effectivement comme pour confirmer les paroles de la jeune fille. Lex prit pitié de son ami après s'être accordé le droit de le regarder plus que nécessaire -ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était tellement mignon quand il rougissait. "Chloé. C'est cruel de ta part d'exploiter ainsi ses faiblesses." La jeune fille voulut protester mais Lex ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche." Si tu es là pour prendre la relève..." "Ce n'était pas Jordan normalement ?" "Si mais elle est malade. Et comme la fouille" elle avait chuchoté ce dernier mot."n'a rien donné, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire." "Et moi qui croyais que les lycéens travaillaient de temps en temps... Visiblement on ne vous donne pas assez de devoirs." fit Lex, faussement choqué par le laisser aller du système éducatif. "Comme si tu avais fait les tiens quand tu étais à notre place." répondit Clark."Et nous, nous faisons nos devoirs."  
  
Lex roula des yeux et se leva pour partir. Clark dit au revoir à Chloé et ils étaient partis pour les laboratoires.  
  
***  
  
Lex conduisait sa Lamborghini Gallardo beaucoup trop vite selon Clark. Mais Lex justifiait ses excès de vitesses en disant que dans une telle voiture, on ne pouvait pas décemment respecter les limitations de vitesse. Ils étaient restés silencieux quelques secondes déjà quand Lex décida de soulever un problème. Enfin ce qu'il pensait pouvoir être un problème. "Clark, ça va mieux avec tes parents ?" Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Clark pour comprendre que sa question n'était pas la bienvenue. "Oui, ça va. Une fois le mal entendu dissipé, tout s'est arrangé."  
  
Clark n'était pas vraiment franc, et il savait que Lex s'en doutait. Lex sentait ce genre de choses. C'était ce qui rendait toujours les mensonges si difficiles avec lui. Mais tout comme ses parents, il ne tenait pas à évoquer le 'malentendu'. Peut-être parce qu'il comptait un fond de vérité. Il aurait pu ne pas en être un, Clark n'était pas naïf à ce point. Il aurait suffi de quelques mois, voir quelques semaines de plus, pour que le 'malentendu' n'en soit pas un. Il ne voulait pas penser que ses parents pourraient se détourner de lui. Alors il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si cela avait été plus qu'une rumeur. "Si jamais tu veux en parler..." "NON !" Il avait répondu trop vite, et avait presque crié. "Je ne préfère ne pas en parler. Pas maintenant... Tout est tellement confus... Pete me parle à nouveau, mais... ce n'est plus comme avant. Je ne crois pas que nous puissions être ami comme nous l'étions avant... et mes parents... Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant." "Ok." Lex voyait bien que son ami avait encore à faire avant de pouvoir en parler, il quitta le volant des yeux pour se tourner vers lui. "Si jamais tu veux parler, tu m'appelles. N'importe quand. Tu sais que tu peux n'est- ce pas ?" Clark sourit faiblement et hocha la tête.  
  
***  
  
Le téléphone sonna alors qu'ils finissaient aux laboratoires les simulations de leurs calculs. Lex releva la tête et regarda Clark décrocher le téléphone. "Kent." Lex ne pouvait pas entendre ce que l'autre personne disait au téléphone mais le pli dans le front de Clark témoignait de son inquiétude. Il y avait un problème. "C'est Chloé qui est venue prendre son tour. Elle était là quand on est partis." Il devait s'agir de Chloé et du mutant. Lex soupira et enregistra leurs courbes avant de mettre en veille l'ordinateur. Que ce soit Chloé ou Lana, ces deux filles ne cessaient d'avoir mailles à partir avec des mutants. Et Clark venait à leur secours. Invariablement. Prendraient-elles tous ces risques si Clark n'avait pas l'habitude d'être toujours au bon endroit au bon moment ? "On peut-être là en vingt, vingt cinq minutes." Lex pourrait y être en quinze voir moins, si Clark le laissait faire. "Ne bouge pas. Reste près du banc. Ne t'aventure pas dans le parc seule, ok ?"  
  
Lex finit de ranger leurs affaires et sortit de la pièce Clark sur ses talons. Clark raccrocha juste quand ils arrivaient à la voiture. "Lisa n'a trouvé personne. Et Chloé ne répond pas. Son portable est pourtant toujours allumé. Au moins en vibreur." "Attache ta ceinture. Tu vas voir ce que cette petite à dans le ventre quand on la laisse s'exprimer." Lex démarra. "Lex, je veux qu'on soit entier à l'arrivée." "Je suis un excellent..." Clark toussota alors qu'ils sortaient du parking du complexe. "Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as toujours l'air aussi stupide quand tu parles de tes voitures." "Clark, ça c'est parce que tu n'y connais rien." Lex accéléra et Clark n'eut plus rien à dire.  
  
***  
  
Ils retrouvèrent Lisa sur le banc qu'ils avaient occupé un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Tout comme Clark, elle savait que Chloé n'aurait jamais quitté son poste sans rien dire. Pas depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience des risques. "Clark !" La jeune fille se leva et se précipita vers le brun."Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Elle ne répond pas et elle n'est pas chez elle, ni à la Torche. Malcom a été vérifié. Lana ne l'a pas vue au Talon non plus." "On va la retrouver. C'est Chloé, tu sais, elle s'en sort toujours."  
  
"On va fouiller le parc." commença Lex. "Vous deux, vous allez de ce côté et moi..." "Pas question, Lex. Tu vas avec Lisa." Le ton de Clark ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. En même temps qu'il parlait, il réessayait une nouvelle fois de joindre Chloé sur son portable. "Vous y allez tous les deux. Je ne tiens pas..."  
  
Clark s'interrompit et prêta plus d'attention. On aurait dit une sonnerie de portable. Celle de Chloé... "Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Lisa. "Tais-toi. J'écoute."  
  
Oui... il y avait bien un portable quelque part dans ce parc. Et sauf hasard extraordinaire, il était à Chloé. Clark partit en courant humainement vers le bruit et Lex ne perdit pas de temps à se poser des questions. Il le suivit. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, Clark le laisserait sur le côté et agirait seul.  
  
Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, Lex commença à entendre la sonnerie du portable à son tour. Il n'y avait pourtant rien autour. Seulement des arbres et de la pelouse. Clark s'était arrêté devant un gros arbre. Un arbre énorme en fait. Il avait posé son oreille sur le tronc. "Clark ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à l'intérieur ?!" Lex pourtant du se rendre à l'évidence. La sonnerie venait bien de l'intérieur de l'arbre. "Comment est-ce..."  
  
Il n'eut pas à finir sa question. La réponse lui fut apportée. Une gueule béante s'ouvrit dans l'arbre et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Il y faisait nuit noire. Lex fut très très content d'avoir pensé à sa lampe torche. Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de place dans ce tronc... si c'était encore un tronc. Il sentait la présence de Clark à ses côtés. "Clark ?" "Ouais... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est... Oh mon dieu !" Lex avait allumé sa lampe de poche et avait pointé le faisceau sur un tas d'os. Lex essaya de rester calme et de ne pas flancher. Il fit le tour avec le faisceau lumineux et s'arrêta devant peut-être la chose la plus horrible qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il y avait un cadavre recouvert de résine... enfin les restes d'un cadavre dans une enveloppe de résine transparente. La moitié supérieure de son corps était rongé... Ce n'était plus que des os. Il y avait encore de la chair et des vêtements de femme sur la partie inférieure. Lex sentit son estomac faire des siennes. Clark le prit par le bras. Un peu trop fort.  
  
"Ce n'est pas Chloé... Où est Chloé ? Lex !"  
  
Comme Lex, paralysé par la peur, ne semblait pas pouvoir continuer de fouiller le tronc avec sa lampe de poche, Clark la lui prit des mains et finit le tour. Chloé était là. Inconsciente et recouverte aux trois quarts de résines. "Chloé !" Clark essaya d'aller vers elle, mais quelque chose résista. "Oh merde, Lex bouge toi ! On est pris dans la résine."  
  
Lex réussit à dégager un de ses pieds puis l'autre en se demandant s'ils étaient condamnés à marcher dans ces deux mètres carrés jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement ou de manque d'oxygène. Il commença alors à paniquer sérieusement. Et il exprima sa panique par un rire nerveux. "Lex ?" demanda Clark qui essayait de dégager Chloé de la résine. "Reprends toi, Lex." "Que je me reprenne ? Mais on est à Smallville ! On s'est fait avalé par un arbre ! Et tu as vu l'état de ses os Clark ? Tu as vu comme ils sont propres ? Je ne veux pas que mes os soient jamais dans un tel état. Mais comme on est dans un putain d'arbre dans ce putain de bled, on va sûrement se faire digérer. Désolé si je ne reste pas calme. J'aurais du savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Dans cette putain de ville, les lycéens ne peuvent pas être normaux ! Il faut qu'ils chassent des putain de mutants qui ne pensent qu'à une putain de chose. M'ajouter à leur putain de tableau de chasse. Je pense que j'ai tous les droits de péter les plombs. Je ne m'étais pas encore fait attaquer par un arbre. Une fleur, des femmes, des hommes, des animaux... J'en ai même épousé un ! Il faut croire que rien n'est épargné par ces putains de mutations. Mais celui là va venger tous les autres... Il va avoir la peau de Lex Luthor ! Je suis sûr que cette ville va faire la fête sur ma tombe ! Oh mais non, suis-je bête je n'aurais pas de putain de tom..."  
  
Clark le gifla. En contrôlant sa force. "Je crois que tu as suffisamment employé le mot 'putain' pour toute une vie. Alors s'il te plait reprends toi, et essaye de penser à une solution pendant que je finis de dégager Chloé. Et ne te refais pas prendre dans la résine."  
  
Lex se remit du choc. Il toucha sa joue, réchauffée par la gifle, pas exactement le genre de contact qu'il avait espéré de la part de Clark. D'un autre côté, ils étaient dans un arbre mangeur d'hommes (mon dieu, il n'y avait qu'à Smallville et dans les vieilles série Z que ce genre de choses arrivaient...) il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.  
  
Peut-être qu'il était puni. Il avait eu une vie décadente. Au moins jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Clark... Au fur et à mesure Clark l'avait ramené à une vie plus saine et plus morale. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant expié tous ses crimes... Peut-être qu'il partageait le châtiment de Pinocchio parce qu'il avait dit plus que sa part de mensonge durant sa courte existence. Pinocchio avait eu l'estomac d'une baleine, lui aurait celui d'un arbre. S'il y avait eu la mer à Smallville, il aurait sans doute été avalé par une baleine...  
  
Ces délires de rédemption auto flagellatoire permirent au moins à Lex de trouver une idée. S'il devait mourir là, il serait en bonne compagnie et il emporterait cet arbre avec lui. Peut-être même qu'il réussirait à le faire recracher.  
  
Il chercha dans ses poches et trouva son briquet. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de le garder... Et maintenant les raisons ne seraient plus jamais uniquement d'ordre esthétique. Il enleva sa veste et passa la flamme du briquet dessus. Elle s'enflamma difficilement au départ avant de prendre dans un joyeux crépitement. Il la jeta sur le tas d'os. Les flammes coururent sur la résine. "Lex qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" "Peut-être qu'il va nous recracher." "Peut-être qu'on va mourir asphyxié." "Peut-être que je préfère ça à ronger par les acides gastriques d'un arbre. Ce n'est pas..."  
  
Une ouverture se fit dans le tronc, probablement le trou qui servait à cette... créature... Ils furent expulsés de l'arbre dans ce qui aurait pu ressembler chez un animal à une toux. Clark entraîna Chloé avec lui et protégea son atterrissage sur l'herbe. Lex était étalé à côté de lui. Le riche et influent président de la LexCorp, le visage noirci, les vêtements abîmés et les chaussures italiennes hors de prix complètement foutues mais le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Ca a marché. Je suis un génie. Je suis en vie. Et un arbre mutant est entrain de flamber." "C'est plus excitant qu'une OPA, hein ?" "Pff... Une OPA est toute aussi excitante. Tu n'y connais rien" plaisanta Lex.  
  
Lex vit la scène qui suivit au ralenti. Une branche en feu tombée directement sur eux. Clark du la voir aussi. Il poussa Lex suffisamment fort pour le faire rouler à plusieurs mètres. Puis la branche tomba et Clark se mit au dessus de Chloé pour la protéger. La branche se brisa sur le dos de Clark malgré sa grosseur.  
  
"CLARK !" Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Lex était terrifié. Et ce n'était pas pour lui. La branche était sur Clark cassée mais sur Clark. Et elle brûlait, et il ne réussirait jamais à la soulever tout seul et...  
  
Mais la peur ne dura pas très longtemps. Clark se releva comme une fleur et enleva sa veste qui prenait feu. Il croisa alors le regard de Lex... Lex avait tout vu. Tout vu. Tout vu.  
  
Lex se releva à son tour. Malcom et Lisa arrivaient. La police et les pompiers suivirent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils racontèrent une version édulcorée de la réalité comme à chaque fois. Chloé fut emmenée à l'hôpital en ambulance. Clark fut emmené par ses parents avant que Lex n'ait pu lui parler. Encore une fois. Mais Lex était bien décidé à obtenir des réponses cette fois.  
  
***  
  
Clark passa une très mauvaise nuit. Il savait que Lex savait. Il n'y avait pas moyen cette fois de dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'une illusion de son esprit... peut-être que si... Ils avaient été vraiment secoués... peut-être que Lex laisserait passer une fois de plus...  
  
***  
  
Lex passa une très mauvaise nuit. Il n'était pas sûr que Clark lui dirait la vérité demain. Ni s'il le verrait demain. Ni s'il serait capable de supporter encore une fois des mensonges. Clark ne savait pas mentir. Aux autres peut-être, mais pas à lui.  
  
***  
  
Clark passa au Manoir le lendemain. Il était légèrement anxieux. Lex sembla soulagé de le voir à la porte. Il avait du croire qu'il l'éviterait. Eviter Lex, c'était avoué qu'il y avait un problème. "Lex... Comment est-ce que tu vas ?" "Ca va Clark, ça va bien. Surtout quand on sait qu'il y a moins de douze heures j'étais dans l'estomac d'un arbre." "Smallville... Tu sais ce que c'est."  
  
Lex l'entraîna dans son bureau. Parce que c'était son terrain. Parce que là, il était le seul maître. Parce que être sur son terrain lui donnait l'avantage. Il espérait ne pas en avoir besoin, mais au cas où...  
  
Il laissa Clark s'asseoir avant de commencer. "Clark. Hier. Tu as reçu cette branche sur le dos. Cette branche qui faisait plusieurs dizaines de kilos." "Non... Elle est tombée à côté... Une chance... Sinon... D'où tu étais placé..."  
  
Lex passa sa main sur son crâne. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là. "Clark, s'il te plait." Clark se raidit. "Lex ? Tu as un problème ?" Clark sourit avec inquiétude. Un air et un sourire auxquels on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession.  
  
"Clark, pas ce jeu là maintenant. Je sais ce que j'ai vu... Elle s'est cassée sur ton dos." "Lex... tu as du mal..." "Clark. Je comprendrais si tu me disais que tu ne peux pas me le dire. Mais ne fais pas comme s'il n'y avait rien !" "Mais si je ne peux rien te dire c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire."  
  
"Clark !" La colère de Lex était froide. "Ne joue pas à ça." "Je ne joue pas. Il va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois ?" Clark jouait très bien l'indignation. "Clark, en mentant comme ça, tu insultes mon intelligence et mon raisonnement. Mon aptitude à dresser des conclusions. Et tu sais que ce sont des qualités que je possède et dont je m'enorgueillis." "Lex écoute je ne vois pas..."  
  
"Clark tais-toi s'il te plait. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. La seule personne à qui je confierais ma vie. Mais même pour toi, Clark, je ne peux pas accepter de rester à jouer les imbéciles aveugles." "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Lex ?" "Je veux dire que je ne supporte plus ces mensonges. Je ne te demande pas de me révéler ce que tu me caches. Juste d'admettre que je ne suis pas cinglé et que oui tu caches quelque chose. Que oui je t'ai touché avec ma voiture comme cette branche s'est cassée sur ton dos." "Et sinon ?" "Sinon, Clark, pour autant que je tienne à toi, je voudrais que tu passes cette porte. Et les suivantes jusqu'à la sortie."  
  
"Un ultimatum ?" Clark était choqué et blessé. Mais Lex l'était aussi. Blessé du moins. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer à Clark l'ultimatum. "Tu serais prêt à tirer un trait sur notre amitié ?" Lex ne détourna pas le regard malgré l'envie qu'il en avait. "Juste une confirmation. N'importe quoi. Un hochement de tête, Clark. N'importe quoi !"  
  
Clark le regarda un instant avant de reculer. "Désolé. Je ne peux pas admettre quelque chose qui n'existe pas." Il sortit de la pièce laissant Lex seul dans son bureau.  
  
A suivre. 


	8. partie 8

Auteur: Aiguma  
  
Date: 2003  
  
Couple : Clex ! Vous savez bien que je NE SUIS PAS originale, j'aime les couples classiques.  
  
Genre : AU, Romance, Angst (un peu pas trop^^)  
  
Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, sinon la série ne se déroulerait pas comme ça. Il y aurait beaucoup plus de Lex, moins de Lana. Hé hé !!  
  
Résumé : Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble ??  
  
Merci à Hanna, à Cybelia et Ephyse (avec un y lol)  
  
8 Argument and explanation  
  
Clark passa la pire semaine de sa vie. Et il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Il avait vraiment été en dessous de tout cette fois. Et il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Son père avait beau dire qu'on avait toujours le choix, quelle était l'alternative ? Ses parents n'accepteraient jamais qu'il parle à Lex de ses origines. Même s'il s'agissait seulement de confirmer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait l'adolescent type.  
  
Et Clark ne voulait pas se fâcher avec ses parents. Sous aucun prétexte.  
  
Mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre Lex. C'était son meilleur ami. La personne dont il était la plus proche. Il ne voulait pas... Et pourtant il avait franchi la porte. Il avait été en colère ce soir là. Mais la colère était retombée et il avait seulement été triste et désespéré d'arranger la situation. Seulement il ne savait pas comment faire. Il était pris entre deux feux et quoi qu'il fasse, il serait perdant.  
  
***  
  
Lex avait passé une des pires semaines de sa vie. Elle était certainement en haut du top dix des pires semaines qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Juste après la semaine pendant laquelle il avait appris que sa mère était condamnée et celle où elle était morte.  
  
Il n'avait pas cru que Clark sortirait de la pièce. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il était resté immobile, paralysé, un bon moment. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Clark tirerait un trait sur eux. Sur leur amitié. Elle avait résisté aux tentatives de meurtres, à ses deux mariages, aux mutants et aux parents Kent et Luthor mais Clark l'avait laissé tomber.  
  
Alors comme chez tout Luthor, la colère avait suivi la déception et la tristesse très très rapidement. Si Clark avait choisi de faire une croix sur leur amitié c'était parce que pour lui, Lex n'avait jamais vraiment compté. Il s'était foutu de lui pendant deux ans, trois mois et quatre jours. Il était comme les autres. On prenait à un Luthor. On ne donnait pas, on était pas amis avec.  
  
Il avait été tellement énervé qu'il aurait perdu le contrat avec Geadmert de la Geadmert.inc pour n'avoir pas cessé de l'insulter et de le traiter comme un moins que rien si Enrique ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre. Ce contrat était très important pour l'avenir de la LexCorp. Et il avait manqué de le faire échouer.  
  
Enrique qu'il avait déjà viré trois fois cette semaine. Mais son assistant était toujours là. A se demander s'il n'était pas sourd. Au moins les secrétaires qu'il avait virées avaient eu la décence de partir. Hors de sa vue.  
  
***  
  
Chloé Sullivan savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile colérique et blessant toute la semaine. Mais elle avait appris d'expériences que quand ses instincts journalistiques lui hurlaient de chercher ce qui n'allait pas avec Clark, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Rester loin. Surtout quand elle croyait que Lex Luthor avait quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire. Il n'était pas possible que l'anéantissement d'un arbre mutant ait fait cet effet à Clark. Ils s'occupaient de mutants comme d'autres de leur problème de peau. Et bien sûr Clark avait souvent eu des moments de déprime inexplicables après avoir débarrassé la ville de mutants. Mais jamais il n'avait été si... soupe au lait. C'est simple, tant qu'il ne s'excusait pas, elle ne lui parlerait pas.  
  
Aucune chance qu'un arbre mutant tombé amoureux d'un jardinier qui s'occupait de lui et qui avait décidé de supprimer les problèmes de celui qui prenait soin de lui ait pu faire cet effet à Clark. Aucune chance. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité. Ses parents ou Lex. Ou les deux. Ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle ne ferait pas, c'était se mêler de ça. Elle tenait trop à la vie.  
  
***  
  
Lionel Luthor se considérait comme un homme plutôt tolérant. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Que son fils avec qu'il avait réussi à faire des progrès, lents mais visibles, depuis un an, l'avait jeté manu militari de son bureau. Jusqu'à la semaine précédente, il avait eu des conversations civilisées avec son fils. En un an, il était devenu plus proche de son fils qu'il ne l'avait été durant les vingt-deux premières années.  
  
Après une rapide enquête, il apprit que son fils était dans un état de colère permanente depuis qu'il était rentré de week-end. Oh surprise, cela avait à voir avec Clark Kent donc. Il ne voyait personne d'autre à Smallville qui aurait pu avoir ce genre d'influence sur la vie de son fils.  
  
Lionel n'avait rien contre l'influence de Kent sur son fils si cela lui permettait de se rapprocher de lui. Mais si c'était le contraire qui se passait, il refusait complètement. Il n'était pas question que ce garçon gâche sa nouvelle relation avec son fils. Pas question.  
  
Lex n'avait rien voulu lui dire de ce qui c'était passé. Et Lionel avait été une nouvelle fois jeter hors du bureau. Il commençait lui aussi à perdre son calme. Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça.  
  
"Faites préparer l'hélicoptère. Je vais à Smallville."  
  
***  
  
Les parents de Clark étaient partis au marché vendre les produits de leur ferme. Pour une fois il l'avait laissé en arrière. Ce n'était pas comme si Clark pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité dans l'état où il était. Cette semaine avait été désastreuse. Il avait oublié de rendre deux devoirs, il était soupe au lait, il avait crié après Lisa et Lana au Talon quand elles avaient essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Jordan et Chloé ne s'approchaient plus de lui. Elles attendaient des excuses pour lui reparler. Il avait dit ses quatre vérités à Pete. Il lui avait dit exactement ce qu'il pensait de lui. Cela l'avait soulagé un instant avant de penser qu'il avait fait la même chose à Lex.  
  
Il voulait voir Lex. Mais il ne pouvait pas se décider à l'appeler. Il voulait s'excuser. Il voulait que Lex s'excuse pour l'ultimatum. Il avait son téléphone dans ses mains depuis une demie heure mais il n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur la dernière touche.  
  
Un crissement de pneus se fit entendre sur le gravier devant la maison. Clark se leva et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre. C'était la voiture de Lex ! Une des voitures de Lex ! Il sortit sans attendre, heureux de ne pas avoir eu à prendre de décision.  
  
Il fut particulièrement déçu de voir que le pilote n'était pas Lex mais son père. Et Lionel Luthor n'avait pas l'air content. "Monsieur Kent ! Comme c'est gentil à vous d'être venu m'accueillir." "... Monsieur Luthor... Vous êtes loin de Metropolis." "En effet, jeune homme, et ce n'est pas par plaisir que je suis là." "Lex va bien ?" demanda Clark, inquiet. "Oh non. Pas tellement. Mais vous devriez le savoir. Vous avez l'air d'avoir autant dormi que lui." "Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler." "Vraiment ? C'est bizarre parce que Lex ait rentré de son week-end à Smallville légèrement colérique. Je dois dire que cela faisait quelques temps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça." Lionel s'approcha de Clark, qui recula, instinctivement. "Que s'est-il passé, Clark ? Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ?" "Rien du tout." "Non ? Rien ? Alors pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, moi. Tu peux peut-être faire croire que tout va bien à tes parents mais je suis un Luthor. Mentir c'est ma spécialité. Et crois moi tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville gamin." "Cela ne vous regarde pas." "Laisse moi deviner. Vous avez enfin couché ensemble mais tu as décidé que mon fils ne valait pas tous les problèmes qu'il te créerait ?"  
  
Clark se demandait s'il devait être inquiet du fait que Lionel voulait absolument que lui et Lex soit ensemble... de cette façon. Il y avait déjà fait allusion devant Clark à plusieurs reprises. C'était assez énervant. Et très très bizarre. Lionel était passé de "débarrasse toi du sale rejeton des Kent" à "mais couche avec lui bon sang !"  
  
"Non ! Mais vous êtes cinglés ou quoi ?" Lionel parut pensif, et légèrement déçu. "Hum... Un homme peut espérer quand même. Alors quel est le problème ? Tu as surpris Lex avec sa dernière conquête ? Il t'a surpris avec..." "Mais vous allez arrêter ?! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait me faire si c'était le cas ?!" Beaucoup pensa Clark en réponse à sa propre question. "Alors quel est le problème ? Que s'est-il passé ?!"  
  
Clark abandonna. "On s'est disputé." Lionel roula des yeux. "Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné seul. Merci. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est pourquoi et ce que tu comptes faire pour remédier à la situation." "Ce n'est pas vos affaires !" répondit Clark. "Si tu m'offrais à boire pendant que je décide si ce sont mes affaires ou pas. Ta mère a du t'apprendre les bonnes manières, non ?"  
  
Clark le regard bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant de décider qu'il n'était pas assez cinglé pour comprendre comment Lionel Luthor fonctionnait. Il le fit donc entrer et ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine.  
  
*** Une heure plus tôt, à la LexCorp.  
  
Rien n'allait comme Lex le voulait. Il décida d'appeler son père pour se passer les nerfs. Son père était son père. Et comme tout père, il devait être là quand son fils allait mal. Pour supporter son courroux et ses injures par exemple. Il fut quelque peu énervé quand la secrétaire de son père lui apprit qu'il n'était pas là. "Comment ça pas là ! Je veux lui parler ! Passez le moi !" "Je ne peux pas monsieur Luthor, je suis désolé. Il est parti ce matin de bonne heure pour Smallville." "A SMALLVILLE ??!!"  
  
Lex raccrocha avant de hurler dans l'interphone sur son bureau. "ENRIQUE ! JE VEUX UN HELICOPTERE DANS DEUX MINUTES !!" Il n'y eut pas de réponse... Oups, il n'avait pas branché l'interphone. "UN HELICOPTERE ENRIQUE NE ME FAITES PAS REPETER UNE TROISIEME FOIS ESPECE D'INCAPABLE OU JE VOUS VIRE !"  
  
*** Un deuxième crissement de pneus se fit entendre alors que Clark était occupé à ne pas répondre aux questions indiscrètes de Lionel Luthor sur sa vie sentimentale et à se demander pourquoi il ne le mettait pas tout simplement dehors. Clark se tourna vers la fenêtre et Lionel s'autorisa un sourire. Son fils était tellement prévisible.  
  
Lionel rejoignit Clark à la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir son fils sauter hors de sa Jaguar et marcher vers la maison furieux derrières les verres teintés de ses lunettes. Lex ne s'embarrassa de frapper à la porte. "Père où êtes-vous ?" "Dans la cuisine, Lex, dans la cuisine."  
  
Lex entra dans la pièce pointant un index rageur sur son père. Clark était collé aux placards. Et il ne comptait pas bouger. Et certainement pas parler ou intervenir. "Père que faites-vous ici ?! Je peux le savoir ?" "Voyons Lex, tu oublies toute politesse. Tu n'as même pas dit bonjour à notre hôte." Lex ne tourna même pas la tête vers Clark. En fait, c'était exactement comme s'il n'y avait eu que les deux Luthor dans la pièce. "Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais pourtant t'avoir dit..." "Lex vraiment... Pourquoi toujours penser le pire de moi ? Et pourquoi avoir pris ma voiture ?" "Tu as pris la mienne." Lionel applaudit. "Oh très très adulte Lex. Tu n'es plus en maternelle tu sais." "Il n'est pas question que je te laisse conduire ma Porsche plus que nécessaire. Tu rentreras avec ta voiture." "Franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant... J'ai l'habitude de conduire ce genre de voitures." "C'est la mienne !" ragea Lex. "Tu es venu de Metropolis pour m'empêcher de prendre ta voiture. Seigneur, mon fils est fou." Lionel, théâtral, joignit les mains et regarda le plafond.  
  
"La ferme, papa. Tu n'as rien à faire ici et moi non plus d'ailleurs." Clark accusa le coup difficilement. Il baissa les yeux et les laissa continuer à se disputer. "Tu es complètement névrosé Lex. J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais des problèmes mais ton comportement cette semaine m'a prouvé que j'étais encore loin du compte."  
  
Lex ne répondit pas à son père. Argumenter avec Lionel Luthor n'était jamais une bonne idée et il n'était pas encore assez hors de lui pour oublier ce détail. "Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Père, mes clés." Lionel les lui tendit et récupéra les siennes. Il se tourna ensuite vers Clark. "J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous monsieur Kent. Au plaisir."  
  
Il partit immédiatement, passant devant son fils qui s'était apprêté à faire de même. Lex haussa les épaules devant le comportement de son père et sortit de la cuisine pour être arrêté immédiatement par la voix, peu assurée, de Clark dans son dos. "Lex, attends." "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clark ? Tu as pourtant été on ne peut plus clair la semaine dernière." répondit Lex, amer, sans se retourner. "Lex, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle..." "Je ne crois pas non." Son ton sec enleva tout espoir à Clark. "Je suis désolé."  
  
***  
  
Lionel n'était pas sorti de la maison. Pour cela, il attendait d'être sûr que tout allait pour le mieux. Il sourit devant le silence de son fils aux excuses prononcées d'une voix tremblante. Si Lex avait vraiment voulu partir, il l'aurait fait juste là. Mais il était toujours là-bas. Parfois c'était vraiment trop facile. Quel intérêt à être un manipulateur de génie, si les autres se laissaient manipuler si facilement ?  
  
Il referma la porte de la maison et monta dans sa Jaguar en espérant qu'il serait aussi facile à son fils d'amener le jeune Kent dans son lit. Il avait vu comment ils se regardaient... Le plutôt serait le mieux. Ce garçon de ferme avait une grande influence sur son fils. Autant alors que son fils l'ait sans restriction. Lionel avait bien observé le jeune Clark. Il avait des dons certains. Il serait une addition de choix à leur clan.  
  
Ses parents, par contre, seraient sans doute un problème.  
  
***  
  
Lex se retourna vers Clark, indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes. "Tu as changé d'avis Clark ? Comme c'est étonnant. Je croyais que je ne valais pas la vérité." "Non ! Ce n'était pas toi Lex..." "Ah non ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. "Lex tu es mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de qui que ce soit. Tu me connais mieux que tous mes autres amis réunis." "Malgré tout, ce n'était quand même pas suffisant." "C'était trop dur." "Alors tu préfères mettre un terme à notre amitié ? Je ne te demandais rien Clark. Seulement la vérité. Pas de détails. Juste un hochement de tête." "Tu m'as imposé un ultimatum ! Tu ne t'es pas demandé si j'étais prêt à le faire. Si j'étais suffisamment..." "Et moi alors ? J'aurais du accepter les mensonges les uns après les autres ? Tu n'étais peut-être pas prêt, mais moi je n'en pouvais plus Clark. Trois ans. Un simple hochement de tête m'aurait suffit." "Ca aurait tout changé. C'était trop dur pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu crois que ça a été facile de sortir de ton bureau ? C'est un des pires choix que j'ai eus à faire." "Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance Clark. La seule. Alors pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Pourquoi tu trahis la mienne à chaque fois que tu me mens ? Et pourquoi je devrais faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué alors que je peux lire clairement sur ton visage que tu es entrain de me mentir ?"  
  
Clark soupira et s'assit. Il n'osait pas regarder au delà des lunettes de Lex. Avec elles, il pouvait prétendre ne pas savoir à quel point il avait blessé Lex. "Depuis que je suis tout petit, mes parents me répètent que je suis normal. Que tout va bien et que personne ne doit savoir. Personne, jamais personne." Lex n'intervint pas et le laissa continuer. "Mais c'est faux, tout ne va pas bien, et tout n'est pas normal. Loin de là. Oui tu m'as renversé ce jour là. Tu m'as touché avec ta voiture et je suis encore vivant. Et j'ai arraché le toit à mains nues pour te sortir de là. Ahahahah. Loin d'être normal tout ça."  
  
"Clark..." Lex posa une main sur l'épaule de Clark qui n'y prêta pas attention. "Et tous les trucs bizarres que tu peux croire ou que je t'ai dit ne pas être arrivés sont tous probablement vrais." "Clark." La pression de Lex sur son épaule se fit plus forte.  
  
Clark se tourna vers lui. Lex ne se cachait plus derrière aucune monture. "Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter, Clark." "Je sais..." Clark hésita un moment avant de continuer."Est-ce que nous sommes encore fâchés ?" Lex sourit pour la première fois depuis une semaine. "Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" fit-il mine d'hésiter. Clark sourit à son tour. "J'espère que non. Parce qu'une semaine de plus comme ça, et je n'ai plus aucun ami au lycée. Il va falloir que je rampe pour que Chloé me pardonne." "Dure semaine, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais changé autant de fois de secrétaire."  
  
Lex hésita à son tour. "Tu m'as manqué Clark." Clark recouvrit la main de Lex, toujours sur son épaule de la sienne. "Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Lex."  
  
Une voiture s'arrêta devant la maison, interrompant une nouvelle session de regards perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Une vieille habitude qui les piégeait trop souvent. "Ce sont mes parents. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je t'ai dit quoi que ce soit. Aussi mince que ce soit." Le regard de Clark était implorant. Et Lex comprit qu'une fois de plus, le problème était chez les parents de Clark. "Je suis un Luthor, je sais composer." ***  
  
Lex partit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir salué les Kent, décroché un sourire de Martha et un regard furieux de Jonathan. La routine en fait. Etonnant de voir que pour eux, c'était comme si cette rumeur n'avait jamais existé. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour Clark. Il se demandait s'il n'y avait que devant lui qu'ils jouaient ce spectacle ou s'ils le jouaient aussi devant Clark. Il se demandait aussi comment c'était passé le retour de Clark à la ferme ce soir là. Il aurait aimé savoir, mais il se doutait bien que Clark n'en parlerait pas de plein gré. Et il préférait éviter une nouvelle dispute dans l'immédiat. Il ne voulait pas que la LexCorp subisse une autre crise de nerfs de la part de son PDG.  
  
A suivre. 


	9. partie 9

Auteur : Aiguma  
  
Date : 2003  
  
Couple : Clex ! Vous savez bien que je NE SUIS PAS originale, j'aime les couples classiques.  
  
Genre : AU, Romance, Angst (un peu pas trop^^)  
  
Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, sinon la série ne se déroulerait pas comme ça. Il y aurait beaucoup plus de Lex, moins de Lana. Hé hé !!  
  
Résumé : Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble ??  
  
Merci à Hanna, à Cybelia, à Ephyse, à Naw et à Celine !!  
  
9 Decisions  
  
"Clark, tu peux venir dans la cuisine un moment ? Ton père et moi voudrions te parler."  
  
Clark se dirigea vers la cuisine, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer. La dernière "conversation" qu'il avait eue avec ses parents était encore très vive dans sa mémoire. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il verrait une réplique de celle là, parce que sa mère avait fait du chocolat chaud. Ce qui voulait dire discussion mais pas forcément dispute.  
  
Il s'assit et sa mère plaça une tasse fumante devant lui pendant que son père s'asseyait avec eux autour de la table. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Clark, un peu anxieux. "Clark, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de ton professeur principal." "Oh" C'était tout ce que Clark pouvait répondre. Il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu poser problème au lycée. "Il nous a dit que tu n'avais pas rendu deux devoirs la semaine dernière." "Oh." Oh en effet. La semaine dernière avait été chaotique. Sa mauvaise humeur. Parce qu'il s'était disputé avec Lex. Oh. Il n'avait pas eu les idées bien en place en fait. "Clark. Est-ce que tu as des problèmes." demanda sa mère. "Tu veux nous en parler ?" "Je n'ai pas de problèmes... j'étais juste... un peu... ça n'allait pas. Vous savez... l'impression que rien n'est à sa place et... Chloé et Jordan ne me parlaient plus..." Ce n'était pas exactement mentir. C'était plutôt omettre certains détails.  
  
"Clark tu aurais du nous en parler." "Je sais... mais sur le moment... Cela n'avait rien avoir avec mes pouvoirs ou qui je suis." "Je comprends Clark." répondit Martha."Mais il ne faut pas que tu craignes de nous parler de quoi que ce soit." A part de Lex. Même sa mère, autrefois bien disposée à son égard, depuis les rumeurs, ne voyait pas Lex d'un bon oeil. "Je sais. Je m'arrangerais avec les professeurs." "Très bien Clark." approuva son père.  
  
Il allait se lever mais son père le retint. "Attends Clark, ce n'est pas fini." "Il y a autre chose ?" "Oui. Ton professeur nous a dit que tu étais particulièrement brillant." "Oh." "Il nous a demandé si tu avais rempli les papiers pour obtenir une bourse du MIT ?" "Oh." Son professeur de physique y tenait. Il pensait que Clark avait ses chances. Cela aurait pu tenter Clark, mais le Massachusetts était bien trop loin. Il se voyait mal partir aussi loin. "Oh quoi Clark ? Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, tu étais un élève normal. Je ne crois pas que du jour au lendemain..." "Jonathan ! Voyons nous en avons déjà parlé ! Je suis certaine que Clark n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs." "Bien sûr que non !" se défendit Clark. Comment son père pouvait-il croire... "Alors comment expliques-tu ce changement spectaculaires ?"  
  
"J'ai passé du temps à la bibliothèque. J'ai vu plus de choses intéressantes qu'en cours. Je m'ennuyais. Le lycée n'était pas un challenge très passionnant. Mais là, ça a été la révélation. Pour comprendre, il ne suffisait plus que je lise distraitement le cours mais que réellement je travaille."  
  
Son père n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son explication. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Le lycée de Smallville n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? Inutile de demander qui t'as mis ça dans la tête." "Ca n'a rien à voir avec Lex." "Ah oui vraiment ?" "OUI ! Je suis capable de faire des choix et de penser par moi même. " "Tu es sûr que tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs ?" "Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Ca a toujours été comme ça. C'est normal pour moi en tout cas. Peut-être que je suis naturellement plus doué là aussi." "Ce ne serait pas juste pour les élèves qui ont vraiment travaillé dur pour avoir des bourses." "J'ai travaillé dur !"  
  
Pourquoi devait-il se défendre de ça aussi ? Ses parents étaient effrayés qu'il puisse utiliser ses pouvoirs et se faire prendre. Il pouvait comprendre ça. Ce n'était pas toujours facile pour lui mais il pouvait le comprendre. Mais là ça n'avait rien de visible. Ce n'était peut-être même pas lié à sa nature alienne. Alors pourquoi ?  
  
"Clark, est-ce que tu vas faire une demande au MIT ?" demanda sa mère d'une voix étrange.  
  
Oh c'était donc ça. Ils ne devaient pas vouloir que leur fils unique s'en aille trop loin. Ca il pouvait le gérer, tous les enfants passaient par là. Sauf peut-être Lex, mais Lionel et lui étaient tellement étranges de toute façon dans leur façon d'aborder leur relation père/fils.  
  
"Non, je ne crois pas. Le prof voudrait mais je me vois mal là-bas."  
  
Sa mère sourit en se tournant vers son père. Elle était visiblement soulagée. Son père aussi même s'il le montrait moins. "Tu vois Jonathan j'avais raison !" Clark sourit. "Tu sais maman, un jour ou l'autre, je devrais bien quitter Smallville. Ca ne veut pas dire que..." Martha posa sa main sur le bras de son fils. "Je sais bien ça mon chéri ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu vives ici toute ta vie." "Bien sûr fils. Nous sommes simplement content que tu n'ais pas laissé Lex Luthor te convaincre."  
  
Clark avait deux possibilités. Soit il défendait ouvertement Lex et la discussion finissait en dispute, soit il évitait le sujet ou le détournait. Il préféra s'épargner une nouvelle prise de bec avec son père. Surtout quand l'atmosphère était détendue.  
  
"Si j'avais écouté Lex, j'aurais postulé au MIT depuis longtemps. Il trouve que je gâche mon talent. Mais, papa, tu sais c'est mon meilleur ami. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il décide pour moi."  
  
Jonathan approuva d'un hochement de tête pendant que sa mère hochait de la tête. Peut-être qu'ils apprécieraient plus Lex s'ils savaient que Lex n'essayait pas par tous les moyens de le manipuler ou de choisir ci ou ça pour lui. On pouvait toujours espérer.  
  
"Je savais bien que tu ne renoncerais pas au journalisme comme ça. C'est ce que tu veux faire depuis si longtemps !" déclara sa mère.  
  
Clark n'avait jamais vraiment tenu au journalisme plus qu'à autre chose. Chloé était la passionnée de journalisme. Lui il voulait pouvoir aider les gens et découvrir la vérité. Un peu paradoxal quand on savait qu'il passait son temps à la cacher. Et il n'avait jamais réfléchi sérieusement à faire autre chose avant cette année. Et surtout avant de visiter les laboratoires du professeur Gardner. Le journalisme n'était plus depuis qu'un vague souvenir.  
  
"Heu... M'man, tu sais le journalisme..." "Clark ? C'est toujours ce que tu veux faire n'est-ce pas ?" "En fait... je veux faire une majeure en physique."  
  
Sa mère affichait un air incrédule et son père... et bien son père avait l'air de moins bonne humeur soudainement.  
  
"Oh et je suppose que ça n'a rien à voir avec Luthor ça ?" Pas directement. Mais ça ses parents, et surtout son père, ne verraient jamais ça sous cet oeil là. Et si sa mère aurait pu le défendre avant les rumeurs, elle ne le ferait plus. "Non ça n'a rien à voir avec Lex. J'aime la physique. J'ai envie d'étudier cette matière. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à le faire." "Tu ne vois pas ? Rien que la façon de présenter ça... Très joli mouvement. Très Luthor. C'est Lex qui t'a dit comment nous convaincre ? Présenter la pire des idées pour nous faire peur et que nous soyons tellement soulagé que nous accepterions la seconde sans réfléchir."  
  
"NON ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ?" "Parce qu'aussi loin que j'en m'en souvienne tu voulais faire journalisme. Et tu changes d'avis comme ça, au dernier avis. Laisse moi douter que Lex Luthor ne soit pas derrière tout ça." "Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois toujours que Lex a tous les torts. Ca fait trois ans ! Tu pourrais te faire à l'idée qu'on est ami, non ?" "Ami ? Les Luthor n'ont pas d'amis !" "Lex est plus que ça ! Pourquoi tu refuses de le voir ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait !" "Ce qu'il a fait ou ce qu'il a bien voulu qu'on voit ?"  
  
Inutile de discuter avec son père quand il partait en mode anti-Luthor. Clark se tourna vers sa mère. Espérant qu'elle au moins comprendrait. "Maman, toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas Lionel." Elle soupira et prit sa main dans la sienne. "Tout ce que je sais c'est que à cause de lui tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital. Et que tu as changé. Tu nous parle moins qu'avant. Comment veux-tu que l'on comprenne ce que tu fais si tu ne nous parles pas ? On apprend aujourd'hui que tu t'intéresses à la physique et c'est ton professeur, ton professeur, qui nous a appris que toute l'école te considérait comme un génie." "Lex ne m'a pas envoyé à l'hôpital. Ce sont ces crétins de l'équipe de foot. Et ils ne m'aimaient pas avant que Lex n'arrive en ville." Clark se souvenait très bien de son passage sur la croix dans le champ de maïs. "Et vous avez vu mes notes. Vous auriez pu vous interroger à ce moment là. Elles n'ont jamais été aussi bonnes. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. J'ai travaillé dur, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui m'intéresse."  
  
"Tu penses que tes parents doivent jouer aux devinettes ?" "Jonathan calme toi." "Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Notre fils se laisse manipuler..." "Jonathan !" l'arrêta une nouvelle fois Martha. " Je ne crois pas que ton fils se laisse manipuler. Mais je continue de penser que le journalisme est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi Clark. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire. Tu te lasseras de la physique."  
  
Clark en doutait sincèrement. "Je ne crois pas. J'aime vraiment ça. L'idée d'écrire ne m'a jamais autant intéressé." "Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Luthor a toujours été un cinglé, un scientifique fou et mégalomane ?" "Non ! Si Lex m'influençait autant que ça, je demanderais biochimie. Il a des diplômes en chimie et en biochimie." "Ne discute pas avec moi ! Tout le monde sait ce que Luthor est. Il est temps que tu vois toi aussi la vérité en face. Tu n'as plus quinze ans. Il est temps que tu prennes conscience des réalités." "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mettre Lex là-dedans. On parle de mon avenir là ! Pas du sien. J'ai une bourse complète pour aller en physique à MetU. Pourquoi refuserais-je ? Ce serait stupide. Je n'ai plus quinze ans. Tu l'as dit toi même, je pense que je peux choisir pour moi même, non ?"  
  
Martha empêcha à nouveau son mari de répondre. "Bien sûr que oui, Clark. Mais nous sommes tes parents. Nous savons ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Et nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi." Clark soupira. "Je sais m'man, mais crois moi, la physique..." "Clark, est-ce que tu as postulé pour une bourse en journalisme aussi ?"  
  
Clark l'avait fait. Chloé lui avait tendu les papiers et lui avait dit. "Ca n'engage à rien. Rempli les avec moi." Alors Clark avait rempli ce dossier là aussi. "Oui." Martha sourit à son fils. "Si tu étais si sûr de ton choix pourquoi avoir demandé une bourse pour le journalisme ?" Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de se disputer avec Chloé pendant des heures ? "Clark, je te connais, je suis ta mère. Je sais que le journalisme est ce qu'il te faut. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire." "Maman, je te jure que ce n'est pas ça que je veux faire." "Tu as eu la bourse n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Clark hocha la tête. Il avait eu tout ce qu'il avait demandé. Et ce qu'il n'avait pas demandé grâce au professeur Gardner qui avait parlé de lui à quelques amis. Le professeur Gardner avait une idée précise de où Clark devait aller lui aussi. Encore un. Chloé, ses parents, Lex, le professeur. Ils avaient tous une idée précise de ce qu'il devrait faire. Et ils étaient rarement d'accord.  
  
"Oui je l'ai eu. Mais j'en ai eu aussi une pour la physique." "Clark, je sais. Depuis que nous t'avons trouvé, nous t'avons élevé. Je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Fais moi confiance."  
  
Clark savait où sa mère l'entraînait. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'opposer à elle si elle continuait. Il se leva. "Je sors. On continuera cette discussion plus tard." "Clark ! Reviens ici !" le rappela son père. Mais Martha intervint à nouveau. "Il a besoin de réfléchir. Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, il fera le bon choix. J'en suis sûre."  
  
***  
  
Lex épluchait le dernier rapport que sa secrétaire lui avait apporté quand le téléphone sonna. Son téléphone personnel. Il s'agissait donc soit de Clark soit de son père. Peu importait, il avait bien mérité une pose. Que ce soit pour se disputer avec son père ou discuter des derniers ragots de Smallville.  
  
Il regarda l'identificateur. C'était Clark. "Bonjour Clark." "Pfff... Lex tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça." "Désolé mais j'ai une chance sur deux de me tromper et l'identificateur d'appel ôte les derniers doutes." "C'est moins drôle. Est-ce que ça va ?" "Oh oui. Comme d'habitude, signer des papiers, faire de l'argent, augmenter la productivité... Les choses habituelles." "Oh tu étais occupé ?" Oui. Il était six heures et il était au bureau à travailler. Autant pour sa soi-disant trépidante vie de playboy célibataire. "Non jamais pour toi, voyons." "Si je te dérange, je peux rappeler..." "Je t'ai dis que ça allait." Clark devait avoir un problème. Quand il était comme ça, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" "Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire."  
  
Un sujet vaste. Qui méritait un peu plus de détails. "A quel sujet ? Une fille ? Le lycée ? Un mutant ?" "L'année prochaine. L'université." "Je croyais que tu avais choisi ?" Ils en avaient discuté à peine deux jours auparavant. Et Clark avait eu l'air sûr de lui. "Mes parents veulent que je m'en tienne au journalisme." "Oh. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" "Je préfère étudier la physique." "Alors où est le problème ?" Lex le savait. Si les Kent étaient contre, il y avait un problème. "Je ne sais pas... Et si le journalisme était mieux pour moi ?"  
  
Et apparemment Jonathan Kent n'avait pas été le seul à se charger du problème. Clark et lui étaient butés. Ils se seraient disputés tout en campant sur leurs positions. Mais si Clark se posait des questions, Martha Kent avait participé à la discussion. Elle évitait les disputes. Et elle n'avait jamais oublié d'où elle venait. Metropolis. Elle tenait ses deux hommes en laisse. Elle savait exactement quels boutons pousser pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Il ne fallait pas croire que Martha Kent était une horrible manipulatrice. Non. C'était une bonne mère, qui ne faisait que ce qu'elle croyait juste. Et pour faire ce qu'elle croyait juste, elle utilisait toutes les armes à sa disposition. Elle était douée. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait pu contenir les éclats de Clark et Jonathan. Sans elle, ils seraient fâchés et trop butés pour se réconcilier. Elle menait sa famille par le bout du nez. Lex ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite. Pourtant cela aurait du lui sauter aux yeux. Il avait à comprendre quand il avait vu son père s'intéresser à elle. Ce n'était pas le genre de Lionel Luthor de s'intéresser à la parfaite femme de province soumise d'une façon ou d'une autre à son mari.  
  
"C'est ce que pensent tes parents ? Que le journalisme est mieux pour toi ?" "Ils ont peur que je change d'avis après. J'aime bien écrire." "Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères." "Ils sont inquiets pour moi." "C'est normal, ce sont tes parents. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" "Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'ils ont raison ?" "A toi de voir Clark." Lex doutait que ce soit le cas."Mais rappelle toi ce que tu m'as dit quand j'ai songé à lancer la LexCorp. Que je pouvais prendre des décisions tout seul. Que je n'étais pas obligé de suivre le chemin que mon père avait tracé pour moi." "Mes parents n'ont rien à voir avec Lionel !"  
  
Mauvais choix apparemment. Lex ne voulait pas que Clark soit énervé contre lui. "Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Clark, tu es assez grand pour décider de ce que tu veux faire dans la vie." "Mais ce sont mes parents ! Ils savent. Non ?"  
  
Lex ne savait pas ce que Clark attendait de lui. Pourquoi avoir appelé ? Il avait visiblement déjà réfléchi au problème. Et Lex sentait que Clark avait déjà pris sa décision.  
  
"Clark. Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi. C'est de ta vie dont il est question. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras par la suite. Ne fais pas quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre. Fais le pour toi. Pas pour moi, tes amis, tes profs ou tes parents. C'est toi qui devra suivre les cours et suivre la carrière qui ira avec le diplôme."  
  
"Je le sais... mais mes parents..." "Clark, quoi que tu choisisses, je serais derrière toi. Tu le sais, n'est- ce pas ?" "Je sais."  
  
Mais Lex se dit en entendant Clark lui répondre que c'était ce pourquoi il lui avait téléphoné. Pour s'assurer que Lex ne le lâcherait pas. Qu'il ne se détournerait pas de lui, quelque soit son choix. Lex lui en voulait d'avoir besoin de la confirmation... mais après l'incident avec ses parents... Il ne prendrait pas le risque de les perdre.  
  
Parfois Lex haïssait les Kent.  
  
"Je vais te laisser Lex. Ne travaille pas trop tard, et pense à manger." "Bien sûr, Clark, bien sûr. Tu me diras quand tu auras choisi ? Mais je te laisserais annoncer ça à Gardner..." "Oh non... Il va me détester." "Bien sûr que non... Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans les labos, tu le sais ?" "Je... Ok. Merci Lex." "Pourquoi ? C'est à moi que je fais une fleur. Je m'autorise à garder un esprit brillant et bénévole à mon service. Quel sacrifice." "Tsss, Lex... Arrête de toujours laisser penser que tu es intéressé." "Je le suis. Presque toujours. J'aime faire de l'argent." "Allez je te laisse. Il faut que je rentre, on va bientôt manger." "Tu étais où ?" "Sur le pont. J'avais besoin de réfléchir."  
  
Le pont où Lex l'avait bien renversé. Leur première rencontre.  
  
"Ok, on se voit ce week-end, je passerais samedi." "Ok. Salut." "Salut."  
  
Lex soupira. Clark n'irait jamais contre la volonté de ses parents. Même s'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux, Clark n'irait jamais plus loin que l'amitié. Parce qu'il ne voudrait pas perdre ses parents. Et parce qu'il savait que Lex serait toujours là.  
  
Lex haïssait vraiment les Kent parfois.  
  
***  
  
Clark annonça à sa mère et à son père qu'il prendrait journalisme en majeure. Et physique en mineure. Sa mère approuva et son père ragea un peu, mais pas trop. Martha l'arrêta bien vite. Quand il apprit la nouvelle à Lex ce week-end là, il n'eut pas l'air si surpris. Lex savait souvent ce qu'il allait faire avant même qu'il ne le fasse. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien.  
  
A suivre. 


	10. partie 10

Auteur : Aiguma  
Mail : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr / moonpriestfictions@yahoogroupes.fr   
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Clex   
Notes : Oui ils finiront ensemble. Parce que j'aime les happy-end. Non ce sera pas forcément fluffy bunny à mort. Je trouve que je suis assez dans le sucré comme ça non ?   
Remerciements : A Ephyse, Hanna, Sandra, Cybelia (waou toi tu reviewes vite !!) et Naw.  
Pour savoir où j'en suis de l'écriture, mon live journal :   
  
  
10 Graduation   
Clark fut très occupé tout le reste de l'année. Il passait son temps entre ses études -avancées, le laboratoire du professeur Gardner, la chasse aux mutants et les visites de Lex le week-end. Ses parents étaient nettement mieux disposés à l'égard de son meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait accepté de suivre des études pour devenir journaliste. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom de Lex trop souvent dans la ferme, mais, tout comme pour ses pouvoirs, il savait être discret et détourner la vérité à son avantage.   
  
Il avait réussi à cacher à ses parents qu'il allait au pôle de recherches de la LexCorp trois fois par semaine et de temps en temps le week-end avec Lex. Pour autant que ses parents savaient, il n'y avait aucun lien entre lui et le complexe. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Quand ses parents demandaient où il était, il répondait qu'il était avec des amis. Ce qui était vrai, bien que ce ne soit pas les amis que ses parents imaginent. Le professeur Gardner et son équipe étaient très gentils avec lui et Clark s'entendait bien avec chacun d'entre eux. C'était plus que Clark pouvait dire de Pete Ross, que ses parents continuaient de considérer comme un de ses amis.   
Clark passa ses examens haut la main avec des scores parfaits ou presque. A la plus grande joie de ses parents, il avait reçu -et accepté- une bourse complète pour étudier le journalisme à MetU. Le professeur Gardner avait été bien moins enchanté d'apprendre cela. Il avait été froid avec Clark pendant toute une semaine.   
  
Clark recevrait son diplôme dans une semaine. Il avait déjà bien entamé le discours qu'il devrait prononcer. Lex l'y avait aidé. Parfois, être le meilleur élève était une plaie. Clark n'aimait pas parler en public.   
  
Quand il recevrait son diplôme, il aurait définitivement et officiellement terminé le lycée. Il avait hâte d'y être, mais en même temps, il redoutait un peu ce moment. Plus rien ne le retiendrait à ce moment là. Il avait encore une chose à faire.   
  
Lex serait à la remise des diplômes bien sûr. Il avait réservé cette journée depuis des mois. Clark y avait veillé. Le professeur Gardner y serait peut-être aussi... Non pas que Clark ait insisté pour qu'il y vienne, mais il avait dit quelque chose dans ce sens... Il verrait bien dans une semaine qui serait là ou pas. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante.   
  


***

  
  
Lex était dans le parterre de parents, de frères et soeurs et d'amis venus voir la nouvelle promotion de Smallville High recevoir son diplôme. Il avait écouté le discours de Clark avec quelque chose comme de la fierté. C'était une preuve tangible de l'influence qu'il avait eu sur Clark ces dernières années. C'était agréable de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul que cette relation avait affecté. Combien d'élèves avaient déjà cité des auteurs de l'Antiquité dans le discours de fin d'études ? A Smallville il ne devait pas être très nombreux.   
  
Le jeune PDG de LexCorp était content d'avoir pensé à demander à son assistant de filmer l'évènement. Enrique s'était posté un peu plus loin et n'avait rien manqué de la cérémonie. Cela ferait un souvenir pour Clark.  
  
Enfin le nom de Clark fut appelé, et le jeune homme remonta sur le podium et reçut son diplôme des mains du proviseur.   
  


***

  
  
"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tes parents te laisseraient venir ici aujourd'hui." remarqua Lex occupé à tartiner des sandwichs dans la cuisine du Manoir.   
"Je leur ai juste dit que je voulais fêter ça avec des amis. Ils peuvent comprendre."   
Lex n'était pas dupe.   
"Tu as juste oublié de préciser avec **qui** exactement."   
Clark sourit, un peu honteux d'être pris en faute.   
"Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'ils pensent... S'ils ont sauté aux conclusions..."   
  
Lex hésita un peu avant de répondre. Ce côté de son influence sur Clark n'était pas ce dont il était le plus fier.   
"Je ne veux pas que tu es des problèmes avec tes parents à cause de moi."   
"Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Lex tu es mon meilleur ami. Je sais qu'ils préfèreraient que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais tu es trop important pour moi pour que je cède là dessus."   
  
Lex resta impassible et continua à faire des sandwichs. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si les mots de Clark ne l'avaient pas touché. Vraiment. Et certainement plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.   
"Je suis content de voir que tu accordes une si grande importe à notre amitié." commença t'il d'une voix neutre."Elle a beaucoup de valeurs pour moi également."   
  
Clark retint un éclat de rire en continuant à verser les paquets de chips et de fruits secs dans les bols. Après ce genre de réflexions pompeuses derrière lesquelles Lex aimait se cacher, il avait toujours envie d'ébouriffer les cheveux inexistants de Lex et lui dire de se détendre. Qu'il n'y avait qu'eux. Qu'il n'était pas obligé de se cacher derrière elles. Il faisait des progrès quand même, Clark l'avait remarqué. Mais c'était toujours aussi amusant de le voir replongé dans ce genre d'habitudes.   
"Allez, apportons ça au salon."   
Lex plaça une dernière assiette de sandwichs sur le chariot et ils retournèrent au salon où le professeur, son équipe et Enrique les attendaient.   
  
Après la cérémonie, les parents de Clark avaient laissé leur fils avec ses amis. Qu'il s'était empressé d'abandonner à son tour pour rejoindre Lex qui se disputait -encore- avec Gardner. De l'estrade, Clark les avait vu. Lex était là bien sûr. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement, Clark ne pouvait pas imaginer sa cérémonie de remise des diplômes **sans** Lex. Il s'était plus ou moins préparé à la possibilité que le professeur Gardner soit là. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Enrique serait présent lui aussi, caméra en mains qui plus est. Ni que Gardner serait accompagné par son équipe au complet. Il s'en était étonné ouvertement et Sarah, trente-cinq ans, avait répondu en le serrant dans ses bras que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'un des leurs recevait son diplôme.   
  
Lex n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que celui d'inviter tout ce petit monde chez lui. Il ne refusait pas grand chose à Clark en temps normal, alors un jour comme celui ci... Il n'avait pensé qu'une fois arrivés au Manoir que Betty n'était plus là depuis une heure au moins. Il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de la cuisine. Clark avait levé les yeux au ciel, installé tout le monde au salon et décrété que lui et Lex s'occupaient du reste. L'équipe de scientifiques avait été surprise de voir leur patron se lever et suivre l'adolescent dans la cuisine. Même après des semaines à voir les deux jeunes gens opérer entre eux, c'était étonnant de voir l'abominable Lex Luthor se faire traîner dans une cuisine par un ado fraîchement diplômé. Enrique, lui, se contenta de sourire.   


***

  
Après le déjeuner improvisé, le professeur Gardner sortit une boite de sa poche et la tendit à Clark.   
"De la part de l'équipe." se contenta-t-il de dire.   
Clark rougit et défit l'emballage. C'était une parure de stylos.   
"Waou !" Clark manquait singulièrement de vocabulaire parfois.   
"Nous nous sommes dits que quitte à devenir journaliste, tu pourrais au moins avoir de quoi écrire."   
"Merci."fit Clark en commençant une ronde d'embrassades et de serrages de mains.   
  
Enrique lui offrit un petit coffret à correspondance en acajou. Clark n'arrivait pas à croire que l'assistant de Lex ait pensé à lui offrir quelque chose. C'était un peu étrange. D'accord il adorait Enrique, surtout quand ils complotaient tous les deux contre Lex. Pour son anniversaire par exemple. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que...   
  
Lex ne lui laissa pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions intérieures en lui tendant une enveloppe.   
"C'est de la part de mon père. Je n'étais pas certain de devoir te la donner."   
Clark ouvrit l'enveloppe fébrilement. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne contenait qu'une carte aux armes des Luthor. Lionel Luthor avait parfois un sens de l'humour un peu spécial. Il l'ouvrit pour la lire.   
  
Lex vit son meilleur ami rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en déchiffrant la carte. Qu'est-ce que son père avait **encore** inventé ?!   
"Qu'est-ce que ça dit Clark ?"   
"Rien !" répondit le brun trop précipitamment pour être crédible.   
Lex se félicita d'être assis à côté de Clark pour pouvoir lui arracher la carte des mains. Non pas que Clark ait vraiment cherché à l'en empêcher.   
_Je te félicite d'avoir mis la main sur ton diplôme. Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de mettre aussi la main sur mon fils.   
Amitiés,   
Lionel Luthor._   
Lex parcourut la carte rapidement et la colère qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son père s'accrut sensiblement. Et dire que son père et lui étaient en bons termes en ce moment... Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une famille pareille ?   
  
"Et bien je crois que les gens qui accusent mon père de manquer de franchise se trompent." annonça-t-il à voix haute. "Cette carte manque cruellement de subtilité."   
  
Si toutes les personnes présentes avaient envie de savoir ce que contenait la carte, aucune n'osa le demander. Enrique, par contre, devait s'en douter : il avait ce petit sourire entendu que Lex lui fit ravaler d'un regard noir estampillé Luthor.   


***

  
  
Tout le monde était reparti. Enrique s'était éclipsé en même temps que les autres. Il ne restait plus que Clark et lui. Il ne restait plus qu'un Clark très nerveux et lui.   
"Clark, il y a un problème ?"   
Lex avait beau être un Luthor, il y avait toujours une part d'incertitude qui remontait en lui, surtout quand Clark était concerné.   
"Non, non. Je suis... diplômé maintenant."   
Lex sourit bien qu'il ne voyait pas exactement où Clark voulait en venir.   
"J'étais là. Et j'espère que tu sera de nouveau diplômé dans quelques années en sortant de MetU."   
"J'espère aussi... mais aujourd'hui on peut dire que j'ai définitivement tourné la page du lycée."   
  
Lex comprenait de moins en moins.   
"Oui Clark, en effet. Mais je crois qu'il faut que tu m'éclaires. Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire quelque chose ?"   
  
_S'il vous plait, j'ai été **très** sage ces trois dernières années. Est-ce que je peux avoir un Clark rien qu'à moi ? Je le mérite. Enchaîné à mon lit de préférence. _  
  
Rêver ne coûtait pas grand chose, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait.   
  
"Oui... grâce à toi, j'ai appris des choses très importantes sur moi. Quand tu m'as renversé... Je n'y comprenais."   
  
Dommage ça avait pourtant bien commencé. Lex le laissa continuer.   
  
"Mes parents m'ont tout dit ce jour là. Et ils m'ont fait promettre de ne jamais, jamais, rien dire à qui que ce soit." Parfois Lex détestait vraiment les Kent. Les trois. Les parents pour être si contraignants et le fils pour être si obéissants.   
"Plus tard, ils ont ajouté que je serais à même de choisir à qui je pouvais faire confiance. Quand j'aurais fini le lycée."   
  
Lex se demandait de quand datait cette conversation. Les parents auraient sans doute changer après l'université s'ils avaient su que leur fils comptait tout dévoiler à Lex Luthor à peine quelques heures après avoir reçu son diplôme.   
  
"Lex maintenant je peux te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir."   
  
Hum, puisque l'option coucher avec Clark n'était pas disponible, il se contenterait fort bien de connaître tous ses secrets. Il y avait pourtant une chose qui le dérangeait.   
  
"Clark. Tes parents ne savent pas n'est-ce pas ?"   
Lex aurait voulu ne pas poser cette question. Il n'était pas là pour dissuader Clark. La curiosité le dévorait depuis trop longtemps... Pfff avoir une conscience était **vraiment nul** parfois.   
  
"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils s'en souviennent. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux que tu saches. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas te cacher quoi que ce soit."   
  
"Si tu sais ce que tu fais..."   
Clark roula des yeux.   
"Je te fais confiance Lex."   
  
Certainement pas la chose la plus saine d'esprit que l'on puisse faire, mais Lex n'allait pas de nouveau discuter là-dessus.   
  
"Très bien, je t'écoute."   
Clark sembla perdu un instant comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer.   
"Je suppose que le début est un bon point de départ, non ?" fit Clark. Lex hocha la tête sans rien dire."Avant que tu me renverses, je savais que j'étais différent, mais je pensais que j'étais comme tout le monde à Smallville, tu sais, tout le monde est un peu étrange par ici. Mais je n'avais pas une égratignure, tu étais à plus de cent kilomètres et pas une égratignure. J'ai paniqué. Et mes parents m'ont appris la vérité ce soir là."   
  
Clark hésita encore et Lex sut que ce qui venait était important. Enorme. Et qu'il s'agissait de l'explication de toutes ses théories et de tous les évènements étranges autour de Clark.   
  
"Je ne suis pas un mutant. Je ne suis pas humain. Je... je suis un alien. Je suis arrivé avec les météorites."   
  
Ooooooooh. Lex l'avait suspecté un moment. Ce le voir confirmer était tout à fait différent. C'était suffocant. Et cela ouvrait tout un panel de possibilités.   
  
_Un alien, un extra-terrestre, un envahisseur de l'espace, un Visiteur. C'est terrible. Terriblement excitant. Pour le fan de sciences fiction en moi et surtout le scientifique en moi. Toutes les choses... Un alien. Dans mon salon. Waou. Je pourrais découvrir une myriade de choses avec un alien sous la main. Je savais que Clark est plus fort et plus rapide que la moyenne. Mais là ça dépasse toutes mes espérances les plus folles. Cela a sûrement un rapport avec son adn alien. Si je réussis à isoler le gène... Le business man en moi est aussi très excité tout à coup.   
_   
"Lex, ça va ?"   
Clark avait l'air inquiet et pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Lex était resté les yeux dans le vague un bon moment.   
"Oui... Ca va. Continue."   
"Hum... ok."   
  
Clark continua sur ses capacités spéciales, son vaisseau. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis qu'il savait. Tout. Les météorites qui le faisaient souffrir, celles qui bridaient sa conscience, tout de A à Z. La planète Krypton. Le langage. Plus Lex en entendait, plus il avait du mal à se contrôler.   
  
_Oh mon Dieu. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Un vaisseau. Qui a voyagé dans l'espace avec un passager à bord. La technologie que cela a du nécessité. Et elle est là à portée de main. De quoi définitivement imposée la LexCorp. Les brevets que je pourrais déposer. L'argent. Un alien et son vaisseau. Personne n'est au courant. Ni le gouvernement ni mon père. C'était m'offrir un énorme cadeau... Oh je savais bien que j'avais eu raison de garder Clark à proximité. **Un alien et son vaisseau.**   
  
Et Clark qui me donne le moyen de le neutraliser. C'est presque trop facile. Je n'ai même pas à craindre de vengeance des pairs de Clark. Il est le seul survivant connu de sa planète. Pas de martiens pour se venger des expériences que je pourrais faire sur lui. Enfin kryptomachin plutôt que martien. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est prendre une météorite dans mon coffre. Et j'aurais mon alien rien qu'à moi. Je peux le faire transporter dans un de mes labos... Bien sûr et engager quelques scientifiques que l'appât du gain motiveraient et dont l'éthique est des plus subjectives. J'ai déjà les noms en tête. Je peux les faire amener en moins de dix heures. Et sécuriser un site dans le même temps.   
  
Le seul problème serait les Kent... Mais ce ne sont que des paysans après tout. Ils ne feront pas le poids. Aucun problème pour moi. Je n'aurais aucun mal à les écarter. _  
  
Lex fut rappelé à la réalité par la voix de Clark.   
"Lex ?"   
Lex leva les yeux et vit la peur et la tristesse dans les yeux de Clark. D'instinct, il pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas la peur que son secret soit exploité. Mais que Lex ne puisse pas accepter sa nature. Clark était d'un naïf parfois.   
_  
Crois moi, je l'accepte très très bien. Et il n'y a aucune chance que je te rejette. Crois moi, j'accepte tout. Aucun problème pour moi. _  
  
"Ca va, Clark, ça va. Je t'assure. Il faut juste que..."   
"Ok..." Clark sourit faiblement et Lex s'en voulut de ne pas savoir quoi dire. "Je crois que je vais rentrer... On finira de discuter plus tard."   
"Non !" Lex ne voulait pas que Clark parte comme ça. Pas quand il avait l'air si triste.   
  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de ça ? Il ne faut pas qu'il parte parce que les Kent envoyant sa tête comprendront. Et que tout sera extrêmement plus compliqué ensuite. Ok il t'a sauvé la vie. Et alors ? Tu as sauvé la sienne et tu lui as rendu des services à n'en plus finir. Il est temps que tu obtiennes un retour sur tes investissements. Tu en as les moyens, l'opportunité. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te retenir ?   
  
C'est mon ami. L'amitié n'est pas une valeur sûre, pas plus que la confiance. Ce sont des produits surévalués par les masses. Tu es plus intelligent que ça. Il a arrangé les choses entre papa et moi. Il m'a soutenu. Il croit en moi. Il me fait confiance. Il est stupide et naïf. C'est mon meilleur ami. Tu le veux dans ton lit, c'est tout. Et alors ? Alors tu n'as aucune chance. Pas une. Il ne te choisira **jamais** à la place de ses parents. Et tu le sais. Alors si tu ne peux pas satisfaire cette part de toi, satisfais les autres. Tu sais, le business man et le scientifique. Quand tu l'auras en ta possession, tu pourras lui faire exactement **tout** ce que tu veux. _  
  
Lex eut un haut le coeur. Il se dégoûtait lui même. Clark le vit et interpréta cela dans le mauvais sens. La peine dans son regard fit plus mal à Lex qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.   
"Clark attends."   
"Pourquoi ? Je vois bien que tu n'y arrives pas. Je comprends tu sais. Je ne sais pas comment **moi** je réagirais si les rôles étaient inversés."   
"Ce n'est pas ça. Clark. Reste. S'il te plait."   
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lex ? Tu perds la tête. Sors cette idée stupide de ta tête. Tu ne l'auras jamais ! Tu comprends ça ? Jamais ! Il suffirait que ses parents insistent un peu plus pour qu'il te jette. C'est ça que tu veux ? Te retrouver sans rien alors que tu aurais pu tout avoir. L'alien, le vaisseau et le corps ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin Lex Luthor. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, pense à LexCorp. Cela doperait ta compagnie. Et c'est la chose la plus importante de vie.   
  
LexCorp et Clark. Les deux. Sans Clark il n'y aurait pas de LexCorp. Parce qu'il était le seul à croire en moi. Parce qu'il m'a donné envie d'être autre chose que Lex **Luthor**. Parce qu'il me fait confiance mais quand tout le monde essaye de le convaincre que c'est la pire idée qui soit. Je ne veux pas que ses parents aient raison. Je ne veux pas donner raison à Jonathan Kent, surtout pas à lui. Et je ne veux pas que mon père gagne. Je ne veux pas être **pire** que lui.   
  
Imbécile pense à l'argent. Pense à ce que tu pourrais avoir.   
  
Je sais ce que je veux. Je veux Clark. Je veux LexCorp. Mais pas comme ça. Je veux que LexCorp soit propre et je ne veux pas que Clark me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre. Comme si je l'avais trahi. Et Clark me rapporte déjà de l'argent. J'ai lu les rapports de Gardner. Et ce n'est même pas un de mes employés. _  
  
"J'ai besoin d'un verre." fit Lex à voix haute. "Un truc fort."   
Clark alla jusqu'au bar, heureux de ne pas avoir à regarder le visage inexpressif de Lex plus longtemps.   
"Bourbon ?"   
"Oh non. Vodka. Passe moi la bouteille."   
Clark n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Lex but plusieurs gorgées avant de s'estimer en état de discuter.   
"Ca va, Clark. C'était un choc. Mais ça va."   
  
Clark détourna le regard et la tête.   
"Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, Lex."   
Lex l'obligea à le regarder en ramenant sa tête face à la sienne d'une main.   
"Je te pensais plus réceptif que ça, Clark."   
"Tu étais dégoûté. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais."   
"Pas de toi. Pas de toi, Clark."   
  
Clark chercha dans les yeux de Lex la vérité. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait et se détendit un peu. La journée aurait été différente, Lex aurait peut-être tenté sa chance et embrasser Clark. Mais en l'occurrence, la journée avait été assez compliquée comme ça. Alors il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Clark se raccrocha à lui.   
"Tu es mon meilleur ami, Clark. Ca ne va pas changer pour si peu."   
"Si peu ?"   
"Tout est une question de point de vue. Je suis chauve depuis que j'ai neuf ans et je suis un Luthor. Mon meilleur ami est un alien. C'est presque normal après tout."   
"Stupide." sourit Clark.   
"Je sais."   
  
_Je connais Clark. Tôt où tard il voudra étudier son vaisseau. Et je pourrais contenter le business man. Il voudra l'étudier. Et il demandera à son meilleur ami. Et LexCorp aura ses brevets. Et je garde mon meilleur ami. Je me contenterais de ça. Pour l'instant._   
  
A suivre. 


	11. partie 11

Auteur : Aiguma  
Mail : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr / moonpriestfictions@yahoogroupes.fr   
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Clex   
Notes : Oui ils finiront ensemble. Parce que j'aime les happy-end. Non ce sera pas forcément fluffy bunny à mort. Je trouve que je suis assez dans le sucré comme ça non ?   
Remerciements : A Ephyse, Hanna, Cybelia et Naw. et et une petite nouvelle Flo (qui n'est pas si petite que ça en fait)  
  
  
11 First Weeks   
  
Lex essaya de joindre Clark pour la troisième fois ce jour là sur son portable. Il n'avait pas répondu les deux dernières fois, ce qui était très inhabituel. Et qui n'était pas sans inquiéter Lex. C'était le premier jour à Metropolis de Clark. Il n'avait pas pu se libérer pour l'emménagement (un certain conseil d'administration) mais il voulait savoir comme cela s'était passé. De l'été, Clark n'avait pas manqué un de ses coups de téléphone. Même lorsqu'il était dans le complexe de Grandville... Ce qui est une occurrence presque journalière.   
  
A ce qu'il avait compris, Clark faisait toutes ses corvées en super vitesse le matin et il pouvait passer tout le reste de la journée avec l'équipe du professeur Gardner. Parfois être un alien quand on avait des parents chiants, pouvait aider sérieusement.   
  
"Allo ?"   
Une voix de femme. Peut-être que son meilleur ami avait une bonne raison de ne pas répondre après tout. Enfin une bonne raison, façon de parler. Parce que pour ce que Lex en pensait...   
"Est-ce que Clark est là ?"   
"Oh Lex !"   
"Madame Kent ?!" reconnut-il avec surprise.   
"Oui comment vas-tu ?"   
"Très bien. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Metropolis."   
"Oh non... Clark a juste oublié son portable à Smallville. Qu'il est tête en l'air. Je vais lui envoyer par la poste. Appelle le à son appartement, sa ligne est installée. Je l'ai eu tout à l'heure."   
"Oh... désolé de vous avoir dérangé."   
"Bonne soirée, Lex."   
  
Hum... Clark ne changerait jamais. Il oublierait sa tête un jour. Lex se demandait si c'était possible... Il faudrait déjà qu'il trouve un moyen de la lui ôter, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire apparemment que d'ôter la tête de l'incassable Clark.   
  
Bon, pas de quoi s'inquiéter donc. Tant mieux. Clark l'appellerait probablement tout à l'heure. Il ne lui avait pas donné le numéro de téléphone fixe, donc il l'appellerait plus tard. Certainement.   
  


***

  
  
Le jour suivant, Lex n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Clark. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'installation. Entre le déménagement, l'emménagement, la nouvelle ville, le début des cours, l'université, et blablabla, Clark n'avait probablement pas du voir le temps passé. C'était bien compréhensible après tout.   
  


***

  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Lex n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Clark. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Et il commençait à songer à passer à MetU directement pour voir comment il allait. Mais quand Enrique revint dans son bureau cet après midi là, il fit une réflexion qui désarçonna Lex quelque peu.   
"C'est bien de voir que Clark s'intègre bien à son nouvel environnement, n'est-ce pas ?"   
"Comment le savez-vous ?"   
"Oh je me suis simplement dit que je pourrais l'appeler pour lui demander comment tout ça se passait."   
"Oh très bien. C'est gentil à vous. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez son numéro." fit Lex, faussement désinvolte.   
"Oh bien sûr que si. Il me l'a donné un peu avant de quitter Smallville, en cas d'urgence."   
"Oh. Je ne savais pas."   
  
Lex était vexé. Et en colère. Pourquoi Enrique avait ce numéro et pas lui ?!   
  


***

  
  
Le lendemain, Lex, de mauvaise humeur, descendit se calmer aux laboratoires de chimie. Les premiers à être complètement installés dans les Tours. Il croisa Gardner le maudit dans l'ascenseur.   
"Oh monsieur Luthor. Vous allez bien ?"   
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse la conversation quand il ne voulait parler à personne ?   
"Oui, merci et vous ?"   
"Très bien." Gardner s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer. "Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Clark a pris journalisme, mais apparemment il a aimé les premiers cours, c'est déjà ça. Cela évitera que ce soit un gâchis complet."   
"Oh ?" Pourquoi tout le monde sauf lui semblait avoir des nouvelles de Clark ? "Vous l'avez appelé ?"   
"Oui, oui. Je voulais savoir comment cela se passait et quand est-ce qu'il comptait passer."   
"Oh."   
  
Lex était de bien pire humeur en sortant de l'ascenseur quand y entrant. Tout cela était extrêmement injuste ! Pourquoi Clark ne l'appelait-il pas ?   
  


***

  
  
Clark l'appela le lendemain. Malheureusement Lex n'était pas là. Ce fut le répondeur qui décrocha. Il demandait comme allait Lex. Il espérait que Lex aurait bientôt le temps de souffler un peu. Il lui conseillait de ne pas trop se surmener. Et lui rappelait qu'il devait manger et dormir de temps en temps. Et qu'il serait cool de l'appeler. Et il raccrochait. Sans avoir donné ce fameux numéro.   
  
Il aurait été simple pour Lex de retrouver le numéro. Un coup de téléphone et le problème était réglé. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Lex voulait. Il était énervé. Pourquoi lui n'avait pas ce maudit numéro, quand tous les autres l'avaient ?   
  


***

  
  
Ce fut quand quelques jours plus tard, son père à son tour, lui donna des nouvelles de Clark qu'il craqua. Son père **Lionel Luthor** avait des nouvelles de Clark Kent. Mais pas lui... Il se connecta sur le site de MetU. Huh. Cela faisait au moins cinq ans qu'il n'avait rien hacker et il allait s'y remettre pour trouver le numéro de téléphone de son débile de meilleur ami. Oh joie. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse prendre et qu'il doive expliquer ça à la police. Personne ne voudrait **jamais** le croire.   
  


***

  
  
Clark était installé à Metropolis depuis presque deux semaines maintenant. Cela n'avait pas été sans peine, mais ses parents avaient laissé leur 'bébé' partir seul pour la grande ville pour suivre ses études. Comme la plus part des élèves, il avait emménagé dans la cité universitaire quelques jours à peine avant le début du semestre. Il n'avait littéralement pas vu le temps passé. L'excitation du déménagement, vivre seul dans un endroit si peu familier, commencer les cours dans cette chose énorme qu'était MetU. Ne connaître personne. Chloé était à Gotham, Lana et Malcom à Smallville, Jordan à l'université du Kansas. Lex était bien à Metropolis mais... Clark n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'appeler. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de le déranger toutes les cinq minutes. La LexCorp était une société trop importante maintenant pour qu'il puisse en déranger le PDG à chaque fois qu'il avait le mal du pays.   
  
Il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis pour l'instant. Il avait discuté avec quelques élèves mais rien de plus. Les cours étaient plutôt... intéressants. Majeure journalisme. Mineure physique. Les professeurs du cursus journalisme n'étaient pas mal. Littérature, histoire, géographie... tout ça allait. Sans plus. Ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé spécialement mais il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal. Le seul cours qu'il avait attendu avec impatience avait été une déception. Le professeur de physique était arrivé en retard, il les avait toisés avant de partir dans une tirade assassine.   
  
"Je sais que je n'ai ici en mineure comme tous les ans des élèves fainéants qui se sont pris trop tard aux inscriptions. Il ne restait plus que physique et vous vous êtes dits que de toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix. Pour deux heures par semaines, vous pouviez supporter cette insupportable matière. Rassurez vous. Je le sais. Je n'attends rien de vous. Nous allons nous supporter mutuellement durant ce semestre. Et peut-être que je n'aurais pas envie de me suicider en voyant votre bêtise mais j'en doute. Vous n'avez probablement même pas le niveau de maths pour comprendre ce que nous allons étudier. Enfin ce que je vais exposer et que vous n'entendrez que d'une oreille pendant que vous somnolerez en classe. Est-ce que j'ai tort ?"   
Le professeur avait fixé la quinzaine d'élèves dans les yeux un par un. Ils avaient baissé les yeux, un par un. Jusqu'à Clark qui lui avait renvoyé son regard noir. Il ne pensait pas que c'était un bon moyen de motiver les élèves.   
"Alors, nous avons comme tous les ans, une forte tête. Quel est votre nom ?"   
"Clark Kent. Mais je ne suis pas une forte tête. Je pense juste que vous avez trop de préjugés. Je n'ai pas choisi ce cours par défaut. Et je ne pense pas que ce genre de discours puisse donner envie aux élèves de travailler dans votre matière."   
"Oh. C'est votre quoi ? Troisième jour ici et vous vous permettez déjà de commenter mes méthodes pédagogiques. Vraiment très bien. Vous êtes le premier à être aussi rapide. Je m'en souviendrais."   
Clark avait roulé des yeux.   
"Oh et une chose. Si vous aimiez vraiment ça, vous seriez en majeure physique."   
Clark n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à ça. La physique ne serait pas la matière qu'il préférerait se faire enseigner... Au moins pendant ce semestre.   
  
Un autre choc pour Clark avait été la nourriture. Et il avait considéré la cafétéria du lycée comme immonde. Et bien, cela créait un nouveau niveau... Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait dans son assiette la plus part du temps. Il regrettait **vraiment** la cuisine de sa mère.   
  
Quand il rentra dans sa chambre ce soir là après une nouvelle prise de bec avec leur professeur de Physique, Monsieur Ferrers, Clark vit que le voyant du répondeur clignotait. Ce ne pouvait pas être ses parents. Ils connaissaient son emploi du temps, ils auraient attendu qu'il soit rentré. Il appuya sur le bouton.   
  
"Clark, ton annonce est horrible. Demain tu déjeunes avec moi. Midi à la LexCorp, ne soit pas en retard. Il va falloir que tu es une bonne excuse pour ne pas m'avoir appelé."   
  
Ouh. S'il prenait en considération la voix et le ton de Lex, son meilleur ami était de mauvaise humeur. Oh peut-être qu'il aurait du appeler après tout. Le professeur Gardner lui avait dit de passé voir comment les labos étaient agencés dès qu'il serait installé. Le déménagement des labos ne serait pas complètement fini avant la fin de la semaine. Alors Clark ne s'était pas précipité aux tours de la LexCorp. Il aurait peut-être du appeler Lex quand même. Ce n'était pas une attitude très correcte en tant que meilleur ami. D'un autre côté, Lex aurait pu l'appeler. Ce n'était pas à sens unique. Il lui avait...   
  
Oh oh.   
  
La réalisation de son erreur frappa Clark de plein fouet. Il ne lui avait **pas** donné son numéro de téléphone. Il était comme mort. Lex avait du faire chercher son numéro. Clark se frappa sa tête. Lex allait le lui faire payer... Il l'avait donné au professeur Gardner, à Enrique en cas d'urgence, et même à Lionel au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à Lex. Il avait oublié de le donner à Lex. Il était mort.   
  


***

  
  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla de très bonne heure. Il n'avait pas exactement la conscience tranquille. Il quitta sa chambre à onze heures après une matinée complètement improductive. Non pas que ce que les professeurs avaient donné présentait la moindre difficulté, il avait fini ça depuis longtemps. Il aurait voulu continuer ce que le professeur Gardner lui avait donné comme 'petites choses' pour s'occuper mais il en avait été incapable. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas donné son numéro à Lex...   
  
Il arriva aux pieds des tours. Elles l'impressionnaient toujours autant. Parce qu'elles montraient à quel point Lex était brillant. Le logo prune de la LexCorp discret sur les portes pour rappeler l'immense sculpture du logo dans la pierre sur le parvis. Les deux tours étaient de même taille. Lex habitait au dernier étage de la première. Juste au dessus de son bureau. Il occupait absolument tout le dernier étage. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le hall. Quelques personnes qui passaient, une hôtesse d'accueil derrière son bureau, deux agents de sécurité dans un coin. Trois ascenseurs à codes au fond du hall.   
  
Clark avança vers l'hôtesse d'accueil qui leva un regard sans expression sur lui.   
"Je peux vous aider ?"   
Clark lui sourit chaleureusement, comme il le faisait avec chaque à fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un.   
"Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lex Luthor, mais..."   
La jeune femme l'interrompit de la main.   
"C'est bon, on me fait le coup tous les jours. Vous êtes le troisième aujourd'hui. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, vous m'avez l'air d'un gentil garçon alors sortez sans faire d'histoire."   
Clark essaya de se défendre avec bien peu de succès.   
"Non, vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai vraiment rendez-vous..."   
"Ecoutez. Monsieur Luthor ne reçoit jamais sans rendez-vous. Et je n'ai certainement personne à cette heure, il déjeune."   
"Je **sais**."   
La jeune femme leva un sourcil.   
"Et vous allez me dire que vous devez déjeuner avec lui ?"   
  
Clark aurait pu répondre que oui. Certainement en toute bonne foi, il aurait pu. Le problème était que l'hôtesse d'accueil ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il y avait des fois où être amis avec Lex était vraiment... agaçant. Aucun de ses autres amis ne l'aurait convoqué comme Lex l'avait fait. Quoique Chloé dans ses bons jours aurait pu. Mais elle n'aurait pas eu une hôtesse d'accueil zélée qui l'empêcherait de se rendre à la dite convocation. Clark pensa un moment à ce qu'il puisse s'agir d'une sorte de vengeance de Lex dans le plus pur style Luthor. Mais il éloigna cette idée bien vite. Quand Lex était fâché contre lui, il préférait une bonne dispute. Clark eut un sourire d'excuses pour la jeune femme, et lui dit au revoir.   
  


***

  
  
L'hôtesse prit un air approbateur devant cette sage décision qui évitait de faire venir une nouvelle fois les agents de la sécurité pour jeter quelqu'un dehors. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait mais... Il n'allait pas vers la sortie. Elle hoqueta devant le toupet du jeune homme. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sortir et cesser son cinéma ? Il fallait qu'il aille s'asseoir et attendre dieu seul savait quoi. Elle fit signe aux agents de sécurité de tenir un oeil sur le jeune homme et de lui tomber dessus au moindre geste de travers.   
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était toujours assis. Il s'ennuyait visiblement. Elle aurait aimé qu'il sorte puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un de ses responsables pensent qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle venait juste de commencer, elle n'allait pas déjà perdre des points dans l'estime de ses collègues.   
  
A ce moment là, elle entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et vit le jeune homme sourire et se lever. Elle regarda avec horreur dans la direction de l'ascenseur. C'était monsieur Luthor. Heureusement les agents de sécurité avaient vu aussi clair qu'elle dans le jeu du jeune homme car ils ne perdirent pas leur temps en paroles. Le jeune homme n'était qu'à trois ou quatre mètres du Grand Chef quand il fut arrêté par les agents de sécurité. Qui le plaquèrent au sol. Anxieuse, elle regarde du côté de monsieur Luthor. Tout ce que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage était une pointe d'agacement. Son assistant et sa secrétaire, qui le suivaient, avaient l'air plutôt amusés par la scène. Quelle réaction étrange ! Mais il devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses maintenant. Le garde du corps de monsieur Luthor était là également. C'était étonnant parce qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était restée complètement impassible. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'avoir des femmes faire ce genre de métiers n'était pas une bonne idée. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si les deux agents n'avaient pas été là. Ce n'était pas cette femme derrière ses lunettes noires qui auraient pu arrêter quoi que ce soit.   
  
Les portes du deuxième ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Un des membres du staff scientifique basé dans les sous-sols étaient là accompagné d'un homme qui portait le badge visiteur sur sa veste. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de trop important que ce spectacle ferait fuir. Elle ne voulait pas être tenue responsable de ce fiasco... Elle avait besoin de ce travail.   
  


***

  
  
Clark trouvait que Lex avait très bien choisi le carrelage qui recouvrait le sol du hall de la tour principale de LexCorp. Néanmoins il ne l'aimait pas suffisamment pour tenir à rester plus longtemps aussi proche de lui. Il n'avait pas vu les deux hommes venir. Il aurait du mais sérieusement qui aurait prêté attention à deux types de la sécurité quand Lex Luthor se tenait devant. Personne. Du moins pas Clark. Quand il avait senti les deux hommes le retenir, il s'était laissé faire. Il n'allait pas risquer de blesser ces hommes pour un malentendu.   
  
Il releva la tête. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec des chaussures. En fait il n'y en avait plus d'une paire. Il supposait que l'humiliation était la contrepartie de son oubli. Le destin... ou Lex en avait décidé ainsi. Il leva la tête un peu plus haut et découvrit, avec étonnement son professeur de physique.   
"Oh monsieur Ferrers."   
La colère marqua le visage de son professeur quand il le reconnu.   
"Vous !"   
"Vous vous connaissez ?" demanda amusée la voix du professeur Gardner.   
"Non ! C'est juste un de ses jeunes hooligans de l'université..."   
"Un jeune hooligan ?" répéta Gardner que Clark ne pouvait pas voir. Clark entendait aussi des rires cachés difficilement derrière des quintes de toux. Enrique et Bea certainement.   
"Je vous assure qu'il y en a très peu à MetU. Et aucun qui ne reste plus d'une année. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait partie des candidats pour..."   
  
"Bon allez ça suffit. Laissez le se relever." La voix de Lex. Il était... agacé. Mais chez Lex cela pouvait vouloir dire une bonne douzaine de choses.   
  
Toujours à terre, Clark put sentir l'hésitation des agents de sécurité.   
"Monsieur vous êtes sûr ? Il pourrait être dangereux..."   
"Lâchez le. A part avoir déranger ma santé mentale, il n'a encore rien fait."   
Les gardes le relâchèrent et Clark se releva. Il y avait quelques personnes en effet. Enrique et Mercy. Gardner et Ferrers. Les deux gardes et l'hôtesse d'accueil. Et Lex.   
  
C'est Ferrers qui attaqua le premier.   
"Faites vos excuses jeune homme, n'aggravez pas votre cas ! Vous mettez l'université dans une position délicate. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais croyez moi cela..."   
"Vous êtes ?" l'interrompit Lex qui commençait avoir faim. Il avait attendu Clark dans son bureau plus d'une trentaine de minutes après tout.   
Le professeur se tourna vers Lex Luthor et devint tout à coup très humble.   
"Monsieur Ferrers. Professeur à MetU."   
"Et vous êtes là pour ? Vous êtes venu avec lui ?"   
"Non !" s'empressa de préciser Ferrers."Je ne connais pas ce petit hooligan. J'avais un rendez-vous avec le professeur Gardner" Lex roula des yeux devant la révérence avec laquelle il prononçait le nom d'insupportable Gardner."Et c'est un pur hasard..."   
"Vous aviez un rendez-vous pour quelle raison ?"   
"Il cherchait des stages pour ses élèves de fin de cycles." répondit Gardner à sa place.   
  
Lex esquissa un des sourires qui lui valait sa réputation de requin presque autant que ses prouesses à la tête de LexCorp. Le professeur Ferrers rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient supporter le regard des Luthor.   
"Puis-je dans ce cas, évitez de ne pas insulter mon meilleur ami et qui plus est apprécié de tous l'équipe du professeur Gardner ?"   
Ferrers écarquilla les yeux et chercha un instant qui pouvait être cette personne. Il n'y en avait pas cinquante qui correspondait à la description. Il dut se faire à l'évidence qu'il venait de commettre une belle boulette.   
"Co... comment ?" bégaya Ferrers.   
"Je vous assure que Clark est loin d'être un hooligan." confirma Gardner. "Je ne l'aurais pas accepté dans mon équipe la majorité de ses dix derniers mois sinon."   
"Ah oui... ?" Ferrers avait l'air de ne pas être très bien tout à coup. Clark le plaignait un peu pour tout dire.   
  
Lex ne comptait pas poursuivre cette conversation plus longtemps. Il fit signe à Enrique et Mercy qui étaient restés en retrait de se rapprocher.   
"Je compte sur vous pour régler le problème avant que nous ne revenions. Voyez pourquoi personne n'est capable de reconnaître Clark alors que j'ai fait distribuer des photos pour l'accueil. Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. Bientôt, on tirera sur mon père quand il essayera de venir..."   
  
Lex jeta un coup d'oeil à Clark et tourna les talons vers la sortie du bâtiment. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Clark le suivit aussitôt. Il pouvait sentir que Lex était furieux à cause de l'incident du téléphone.   
"Clark !" le rappela Gardner.   
"Oui ?" fit-il en se retournant. Lex s'arrêta en même temps.   
"Descends aux labos quand tu reviendras, les installations sont presque finies."   
"Je n'y manquerais pas."   
  
Clark et Lex disparurent laissant Enrique régler les problèmes.   
"Il... il part comme ça ?" demanda Ferrers un peu choqué et regardant Mercy significativement.   
"Oh, il est avec Clark. Tout ira bien." fit Enrique avec un regard entendu à la garde du corps avant de se tourner vers l'hôtesse, les agents de sécurité et le professeur Ferrers. "Si nous nous occupions de ce petit incident maintenant ?"   
"Je ne veux pas perdre mon job. Je ne savais..." commença la malheureuse hôtesse d'accueil.   
  
"Calmez-vous ma chère. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Après le déjeuner monsieur Luthor aurait tout oublié. Ou alors il trouvera ça très drôle et fera encadré des photos de l'incident."   
"Photos ?"   
"Les caméras de sécurité." soupira Mercy.   
"Oh..."   
Le professeur Gardner prit un air et un ton paternaliste.   
"Restez du bon côté des affections de Clark et vous n'aurez pas de problèmes avec monsieur Luthor. Le petit n'est pas rancunier, c'est une bonne pâte. Vous verrez, vous serez comme tout le monde, vous l'adorerez."   
Enrique le foudroya du regard pour la liberté de paroles qu'il prenait. Gardner roula des yeux et annonça qu'il regagnait ses laboratoires.   
  


***

  
  
Lex et Clark était installé dans un restaurant à quelques pas des tours de la LexCorp. Sur le chemin, Lex lui avait raconté d'une voix impersonnelle que le restaurant était à lui aussi. Après l'expérience du Talon, il s'était dit que d'autres cafés et restaurants pourraient servir. Ils ne faisaient pas partis de LexCorp. C'était seulement un des hobbies de Lex. Il fallait bien que les milliardaires se détendent eux aussi. Et Lex ne se détendait jamais aussi bien que dans ses laboratoires de chimie et en achetant des voitures de luxes. Il avait ajouté l'achat de restaurants à cette liste restreinte, pourquoi pas ?   
  
Une fois leur repas commandé, Lex se décida à attaquer Clark.   
"Alors Clark. Quelle est ton excuse ?"   
"Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé."   
"Pas suffisant. Je me suis inquiété. Je n'aurais **jamais** imaginé que tu m'aurais _simplement_ **oublié**. Oublié _ton meilleur ami_."   
  
Lex savait que Clark se sentait **déjà**coupable. Mais il n'avait pas de raisons de ne pas lui faire regretter un peu plus. Lex s'était **vraiment** inquiété. Et cette révélation même valait bien une dispute pour avoir horrifiée en elle-même Lex. Lex Luthor ne s'inquiétait pas après une pauvre petite semaine sans nouvelle... Ce n'était pas une si bonne chose peut-être que Clark et lui se soient habitués à des appels quotidiens. Lex n'aimait pas être dépendant.   
  
Clark le gratifia d'un regard mouillé de chiot, espérant le faire céder.   
"Je suis **vraiment** désolé. Excuse moi."   
"C'était... humiliant. J'ai du demander des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami à mes employés."   
Clark roula des yeux.   
"Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ?" fit Lex très calme. "Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te ferais pas visiter Metropolis."   
Clark sourit. "Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave. On m'a proposé plusieurs fois cette semaine de me faire visiter la ville."   
Lex serra les poings. "Quoi ?"   
"J'ai accepté bien sûr... Cette fille était..."   
Lex n'en revenait pas.   
"Mais c'est moi qui devait te faire visiter la ville ! On en parle depuis des mois !"   
Clark prit un air faussement étonné. "Ah bon ?"   
  
Lex finit par comprendre. Autant pour le génie.   
"Oh oh oh. Très drôle Kent, très drôle. Moque toi de moi pendant que tu y es. Puisque c'est comme ça je ne te parle plus."   
"Et je t'en remercie Lex. Enfin un repas en ta compagnie au calme sans références à l'Antiquité. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait un jour le cas."   
Lex ne tint pas trente secondes.   
"Tu as toujours dit que tu aimais ces histoires ! Et je te signale que tu as fait référence à l'Antiquité durant ton discours de fin d'études."   
"T'as perdu ! Tu m'as parlé !"   
"Grandis un peu Kent !"   
"De celui qui a dit "je ne te parle plus" je trouve ça vraiment intéressant. Tu étais à deux doigts de me tirer la langue."   
"Huh ! Même pas vrai !" Lex fit la moue, ce qui, on devait le préciser, était des plus comiques. Certaines personnes n'avaient juste pas le visage pour. Clark rit évidemment et Lex retourna dans son mutisme.   
  
Le serveur apporta leur plat cheeseburger frites pour Clark, salade composée pour Lex. ("Parce que vois-tu, Clark, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir se gaver sans prendre de poids."). Clark se demandait si Lex avait fait ajouté le cheeseburger sur le menu rien que pour lui. Il faisait un peu étrange dans ce restaurant. Lex commença à manger sans rien dire, certain que Clark craquerait le premier. Ce qui fut bien entendu le cas.   
"Oh allez Lex, arrêtes de faire la tête et dis quelque chose ! Ca fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas parlé."   
"..." Lex continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.   
"Je sais c'était de ma faute... je suis désolé."   
"..." Lex arrêta de manger, pour prendre son verre.   
"Et je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi."   
"..." Lex releva la tête de son assiette.   
"Et je suis dé-so-lé d'avoir oublié de te donner mon numéro."   
"..." Toujours rien. Clark se retint de rouler des yeux.   
"Je suis **vraiment** désolé. Que tu ais mon numéro était tellement évident... Tu sais bien que tu es la première personne... Je t'ai eu tellement souvent au téléphone que je n'ai pas réalisé. Et comme il y avait le portable, je n'ai pas fait attention si je te le donnais ou pas."   
"Alors c'est de **ma** faute parce que je t'ai offert ce portable ?"   
"Non c'est de **ma** faute."   
"Heureux de te l'entendre dire."   
"Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais."   
"Parfait."   
"Arrête de bouder."   
  
Lex prit un air outré.   
"Les Luthor ne boudent pas !"   
"Alors tu es moins Luthor que tu ne le penses."   
  
Clark reçut la serviette de Lex dans la figure. Quelques quintes de toux se firent entendre aux tables à côté. Ils n'avaient pas été spécialement discrets. Une bonne chose que le restaurant soit à Lex. Lex qui d'ailleurs, envoya des regards noirs et foudroyants tout autour. La plus part des clients travaillaient pour lui de toutes façons. Tout le monde se tint bien plus tranquille après ça. Sauf Clark, bien sûr.   
  
Finalement, Lex arrêta de faire la tête avec le dessert, et Clark et lui passèrent une après-midi absolument charmante dans la visite du complexe scientifique bâti sous la LexCorp. Lex vérifia de bien donné à Clark un nouveau portable avant qu'il ne parte ainsi qu'une carte d'accès pour son bureau et son appartement ainsi que pour le complexe au sous-sol pour éviter un nouveau scandale à l'accueil. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Lex avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, Clark avait fait pénitence et retrouvé son meilleur ami, Gardner avait gagné le droit d'exploiter Clark. Maintenant qu'il avait officiellement accès aux laboratoires, il comptait bien voir le jeune homme utilisé son pass. Enrique et Mercy étaient ravis de ne plus avoir à supporter un Lex Luthor sur les nerfs.   
  
Et Lionel dans tout ça ? Et bien Lionel était heureux, parce qu'il venait de trouver une nouvelle façon d'ennuyer son fils.   
  
A suivre.  



	12. partie 12

Auteur : Aiguma  
Mail : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr / moonpriestfictions@yahoogroupes.fr   
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Clex   
Remerciements :Hanna, Jedi Cathy (fraichement convertie à SV !!) Mich' Celine Enishi Cybelia Naw. Et aussi à Ephyse.   
Notes : Désolée d'avoir été si longue. J'en poste 3 d'un coup pour la peine, pour vous remercier de votre patience. Ephyse, Hanna je vous adore les filles, et vos mails aussi, même si je n'y ai pas toujours répondu pour cause de profs barbares qui adorent me faire bosser, m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. J'essaierais d'être plus régulière. Promis, promis.   
  
  
12 Sunday's noon.   
  
  
Lex était à deux doigts de la crise d'apoplexie. Il avait cru que son père et lui était arrivé à une certaine forme d'entente ces derniers temps. Même à une certaine forme de respect. Qui pourrait selon les prévisions les plus optimistement folles déboucher sur un amour père/fils fils/père dans le style Luthor. Bref, Lex avait baissé sa garde. Et son père en avait profité. Il aurait du se rappeler qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance au vieux renard. Il pouvait toujours coller un procès à son père et obtenir une injonction du tribunal pour que la campagne publicitaire de son père soit suspendue immédiatement. Mais dans ce cas, il passerait pour le méchant. Et Lex tenait à son image. Il travaillait dur pour se démarquer de son père. Pour se démarquer des Luthor. Il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air maintenant. Il n'allait certainement pas tomber dans le jeu de son père.   
  
Peu importait qu'il soit la risée de son propre staff. Il avait vu ses secrétaires cacher des magasines dès qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Il avait vu les têtes de ses plus fidèles collaborateurs, ces chiens qui avaient eu du mal à s'empêcher de rire même face à lui. A chaque étage on riait de lui. Dans son propre immeuble ! Parmi ses propres employés ! La perfidie de son père n'avait aucune limite !   
  
La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Lex leva les yeux, sombre.   
"Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Tu es passé te moquer de moi toi aussi ?"   
Clark roula des yeux et s'assit nonchalamment face à son meilleur ami.   
"Je suis passé voir comment tu allais. Et personne ne se moque de toi. Je t'assure."   
Lex bondit hors de son siège et fit un geste véhément en direction de la baie vitrée de laquelle on pouvait voir la ville.   
"Je suis la risée de tout Metropolis !"   
Clark se mit à rire. Ce dont Lex n'avait absolument pas besoin à ce moment là.   
"Sors d'ici tout de suite !"   
Clark leva un sourcil interrogateur : apparemment il avait mal jugé l'état de Lex.   
"J'ai dit, sors d'ici tout de suite, Clark."   
  
Clark roula des yeux une nouvelle fois. Lex se demandait s'il était vraiment normal que lui, Lex Luthor, richissime homme d'affaires qui tenait entre ses mains les emplois de milliers de personnes à travers le pays, se fasse traiter de la sorte par un petit étudiant à peine sortie de sa campagne. Depuis quand avait-il cessé d'être respecté et craint ?   
  
"Lex, Lex, Lex. Tu devrais te détendre un peu."   
"Clark, Clark, Clark. Sors d'ici, ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes."   
"Je ne crois pas que tu sois furieux à ce point là." répondit Clark avant d'ajouter avec un sourire. "Et ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais me faire quoi que ce soit."   
"Je pourrais te vendre à un laboratoire."   
"Et perdre l'exclusivité de l'alien ?"   
"Je pourrais te disséquer moi même."   
"Lex, si ça avait été vraiment ton but, je serais dans des jarres depuis longtemps. Et je te rappelle qu'on fait déjà des recherches sur mes pouvoirs et mes capacités."   
"Je pourrais décider que ça ne va pas assez vite. Et que ce serait plus lucratif de te faire étudier de façon plus poussée."   
"Bien sûr... Mais tu t'ennuierais sans moi pour te déranger toutes les cinq minutes."   
  
Lex roula des yeux devant l'impudence de Clark.   
"Tu te crois si **indispensable** que ça ?"   
"Non, je ne le crois pas. Je le sais."   
"Et dire que le Clark Kent que j'ai rencontré doutait tout le temps... un mois à l'université et monsieur se croit déjà..."   
  
Clark reprit son sérieux, pour couper court à la stupidité de leur conversation.   
"Lex. Arrête d'imaginer toujours les pires scénarios."   
"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans ma tête."   
"Je te connais Lex. Je crois que quand je t'ai dit la vérité, tu as voulu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant me mettre sur une jolie table de dissection."   
"Et tu me l'as quand même dit ?"   
"Bien sûr. Même si je savais que ça traverserait ton esprit, je n'ai pas imaginé une seconde que tu agirais là-dessus."   
"Tu es stupide."   
"Tu l'es aussi. Prends l'exemple de ces photos. Tu penses immédiatement que tout le monde se moque de toi, alors qu'en fait, la plus part des gens trouvent que tu étais très mignon. Ton père n'a pas fait un mauvais choix... C'était l'idéal pour le rendre plus humain. Et toi aussi. Les gens t'ont toujours vu comme un adulte. Tu as vingt-quatre ans, et quand on écoute, on jurerait que tu en as vingt de plus. Les gens oublient que tu as été un enfant toi aussi, et il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Si ça humanise Lionel, ça t'humanise toi aussi."   
"Mignon ? Je ne veux pas être mignon. Un Luthor n'est pas mignon."   
"Trop tard, la preuve est affichée en photos dans tout Metropolis."   
"N'importe quoi." fit Lex avant de réfléchir et d'ajouter. "Tu trouves que j'étais mignon."   
"Comme la moitié de la ville."   
  
C'était flatteur, mais pas encore suffisant pour la vanité faussement feinte de Lex.   
"La moitié seulement ?"   
"L'autre moitié pense que c'est un trucage."   
"Pourquoi je ne suis pas assez bon pour faire des châteaux de sable ?"   
"Avec ton père, en famille, ça a de quoi surprendre."   
"Tout n'a pas toujours été comme ça entre mon père et moi."   
"Je sais. Mais vous vous entendez mieux depuis quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ?"   
  
Seulement sous l'influence de Clark. Et la petite traîtrise de son père n'arrangeait pas les choses. Lex lui en voulait. Clark avait beau dire, il ne voulait pas d'une photo de lui enfant sur les murs de la ville.   
"Après ça, si jamais je le vois, je l'étranglerais avec une de ses cravates hideuses."   
"Il ne pensait pas à mal."   
"Mon père pense tout le temps à mal. Il savait que cela m'énerverait et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait."   
Clark rit ouvertement cette fois.   
"Lex... Ne sois pas ridicule. Quand Lionel Luthor veut t'énerver il fait les choses en un peu plus grand."   
"Moi sur tous les murs de la ville, ce n'est pas assez grand ? Mon staff qui rit dans mon dos, ce n'est pas assez grand pour toi ?"   
"Ce n'est pas son style. S'il avait voulu **vraiment** t'énerver, il aurait attaqué LexCorp ou il aurait fait comme pour Victoria."   
  
Le goût de l'affaire Victoria Hardwick était encore amer dans la bouche de Lex. Cette traînée aurait vraiment couchée avec n'importe qui pour un peu de pouvoir.   
"Je te rappelle qu'il y avait des photos là aussi." répliqua Lex.   
"Ca n'a rien à voir... là cela ressemblait plus à ce que mes parents ont fait quand ils ont montré des photos de moi enfant à Chloé et Pete. C'est normal tu sais. Tous les parents font ça... Ils adorent gêner leurs enfants de cette façon en montrant à quel point ils sont fiers d'eux. Bon évidemment ton père a vu en plus grand parce que c'est son style, mais à la base, c'est exactement la même chose."   
"Tu parles... C'est le côté gêne et humiliation qui intéressait le plus mon père."   
"Vous devriez parler tous les deux. Cela allait mieux entre vous, Lex. Ne laisse pas passer ça. Ton père manque peut-être de principes et de morale en matière de business mais c'est ton père. Ne gâche pas ça."   
"Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à gâcher. Ce n'est pas parce que..."   
  
Clark laissa Lex continuer voyait bien qu'il n'y aurait rien à tirer de Lex aujourd'hui. Il devrait trouver un moyen de leur faire comprendre à tous les deux, qu'il y avait peut-être des moyens différents d'exprimer leur relation père/fils qu'à travers les pages des magasines people et des pages économie des grands quotidiens. Clark supposait qu'après la mort de Lilian il n'y avait plus eu personnes pour les calmer et s'interposer entre eux. A les forcer à se parler autrement que par des menaces.   
  
Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose... Il avait appris quelques 'trucs' au contact de Lex. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il les utilise.   
  


***

  
  
Lex reçut un coup de fil de Clark le vendredi qui suivit. Clark lui apprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas venir le samedi parce qu'il y avait quelque chose (une fête probablement) organisé par les étudiants. Cela ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Lex. Il fallait l'avouer. Mais comme Clark lui proposait de déjeuner avec lui dimanche midi, il ne trouva rien à y redire. Clark avait même choisi le restaurant.   
  


***

  
  
Lionel reçut un coup de téléphone de Clark le même jour, quelques minutes plus tard. Apparemment le jeune homme était très inquiet pour son meilleur ami qui se comportait étrangement depuis plusieurs jours. Clark avait décidé de contacter Lionel pour essayer d'en apprendre plus. Lionel se félicita d'avoir donner son numéro personnel au jeune homme. Ce n'est pas son fils qui lui aurait dit qu'il avait des problèmes en ce moment. Il accepta donc immédiatement de voir Clark le dimanche midi.   
  


***

  
  
Les serveurs du petit restaurant que Clark avait choisi furent bien surpris de voir arriver Lex Luthor dans leur établissement. Plus encore lorsqu'il demanda s'il n'y avait pas de réservation au nom de Kent. Les jambes flageolantes, l'un deux lui montra la table et le fit s'installer. Elle était dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri des regards. Clark avait bien choisi.   
  
Le personnel du restaurant fut encore plus surpris quand un second Luthor arriva, tout aussi impressionnant que le premier. Comme son fils, il demanda s'il n'y avait pas une réservation au nom de Kent. L'hôtesse se dit qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un code quand ils voulaient se voir discrètement. On le conduisit à la table. En voyant son père arrivé, le plus jeune des Luthor se leva. Il avait quelques problèmes à cacher son déplaisir.   
  
"Père, quelle surprise."   
"Lex... Je ne m'attendais pas exactement à te voir."   
Lionel s'assit néanmoins. Et Lex l'imita en se forçant à se rasseoir. Tous deux se firent servir un bourbon. Et la similitude de leur commande, pour le moins inhabituelle avant même d'avoir mangé, n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Lex. Une fois le serveur partit, il passa à l'attaque.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"   
"J'ai été invité."   
"Ah oui et par qui ? J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Tu es encore venu me gâcher la vie. Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as assez fait comme ça ?"   
"C'est ce cher Clark Kent qui m'a invité. Tu pourras le lui demander quand..." Lionel regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva pas de troisième chaise. "S'il vient."   
"Oh parfait. Et qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tu n'inventes pas tout ça ?"   
Lionel roula des yeux.   
"Pourquoi diable, mentirais-je pour avoir le plaisir, contestable, de dîner en ta compagnie."   
"Parce que tu aimes m'énerver. Tu passes ton temps à chercher à me faire du tort. A moi ou à ma compagnie."   
"Ta petite LexCorp est un concurrent, c'est normal que je m'en prenne à elle. C'est ce que tu voulais quand tu l'as créée. Tu voulais que nous nous affrontions. Je démens toutes les autres accusations."   
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Tu passes ta vie à mentir."   
"Parce que toi, ce n'est pas le cas ?" lui renvoya Lionel.   
  
Le serveur les interrompit à nouveau, portant deux lettres.   
"On vient de déposer cela pour vous, messieurs."   
Les deux Luthor s'emparèrent des lettres sans remercier le pauvre serveur et le congédièrent de deux regards noirs jumeaux.   
  
Lex ouvrit la sienne, se doutant déjà de ce qu'elle contiendrait. Il pensait sincèrement que la place de meilleur ami de Lex Luthor était à présent vacante. Ah oui. L'écriture était bien celle de Clark. Ce petit scélérat était bien l'organisateur de ce guet append.   
_Lex,   
Désolé d'en être arrivé là, mais il était temps que quelqu'un prenne les choses en mains. Profite de l'occasion pour discuter avec ton père. Pas la peine de lui en vouloir plus qu'il ne faut pour cette histoire de photos. J'arriverais pour le dessert. En attendant, essayez de ne pas vous entretuer. Je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de rester, mais s'il te plait, fais le.   
Clark._   
  
Lex pouvait presque entendre le "pour moi" sous-entendu dans la dernière phrase de Clark. Il pouvait presque le voir faire la moue et un regard suppliant pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et Lex ne refusait jamais rien à Clark. Il soupira et leva les yeux sur son père qui devait avoir une missive similaire.   
  
"Et bien, père, je crois que nous sommes condamné à manger ici."   
  
Lionel eut un sourire entendu. Personne ne dictait la conduite de son fils, ni la sienne d'ailleurs, mais pour le jeune Clark, Lex était prêt à aller à l'encontre de ses principes. Et Clark se mettait en quatre pour Lex. On pouvait lire en eux comme dans un livre. Lionel réussirait à leur faire sauter le pas.   
  
"Je le crois aussi."   
  
Même si pour cela, il devait régler le problème que posaient la délicieuse Martha et son irritant mari de façon radicale. Il pourrait facilement faire passer tout ce qu'il voulait pour un simple accident. Ni son fils, ni Clark n'en sauraient rien. Il avait tué pour moins que ça. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Clark ne répondrait pas à leur mort par la volonté de respecter leurs voeux. Et dans ce cas, cela n'aurait servi à rien. C'était la seule chose qui retenait Lionel d'agir dans ce sens. Il trouverait un autre moyen, tôt ou tard, le jeune Kent devrait bien faire sa crise d'adolescence. N'est-ce pas ?   
  


***

  
  
C'est ainsi que le concept des déjeuners du dimanche naquit. Oh bien sûr, durant le premier, Lex et son père manquèrent plusieurs fois de peu d'en venir aux mains. Mais comme disait Clark, l'essentiel était qu'ils parlent... et de préférences d'autre chose que du travail. D'ailleurs Clark, pour ce premier déjeuner, eut à faire face quand il arriva, juste à l'heure pour le dessert, comme il l'avait promis, à deux Luthor fort peu disposés à lui être agréables. Et si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'il ne valait mieux pas se retrouver du mauvais côté de la colère soudée du père et du fils. Ensemble, rien ou presque ne les arrêtaient. Par conséquent, Clark dut faire acte de contrition et promettre de jouer les tampons pour plus que les desserts s'il souhaitait que cette -oh si désagréable- expérience se reproduise.   
  
Il fallait noter cependant que Clark ne fut pas celui qui parla le premier d'une prochaine fois. Néanmoins il accepta de faire comme si c'était le cas pour préserver l'orgueil des Luthor.   
  
Ainsi donc, rapidement, les serveurs s'habituèrent à la présence insolite des deux personnes les plus puissantes de Metropolis chaque dimanche midi dans leur petit restaurant. La présence encore plus surprenante d'un tout jeune étudiant ne le choqua plus après le premier mois. Au contraire, ils l'appréciaient tous et craignaient secrètement qu'il ne fut pas présent un prochain jour. Personne d'autre n'aurait osé demander au Père ou au Fils de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas déranger les autres clients.   
  
Quant à l'histoire de la photo de Lex enfant qui faisait des pâtés de sable sous l'oeil attentif de son père pour la compagnie d'assurance de la LuthorCorp ("_C'est parce que nous comprenons l'importance de votre famille que nous vous assurons aussi bien_"), elle fut vite réglée. Devant l'absence flagrante de remords de la part de Lionel, Lex se vit dans l'obligation de contre-attaquer par une photo de son père en short et chemise hawaïenne, coups de soleil et piqûres de moustiques pour la promotion de LexTour, la nouvelle agence de voyage de la LexCorp. ("_Ne gâchez pas vos vacances en laissant les mauvaises personnes les organiser. Parce que vos vacances sont importantes, faites confiance à LexTour._")   
  
Néanmoins, ces repas du dimanche midi ne furent pas sans conséquences. On ne pouvait pas prétendre que ces déjeuners échapperaient aux yeux de la presse à scandale. Et si les premiers articles avaient été balayés d'un revers de la main par l'un ou l'autre des Luthor avant qu'ils ne paraissent, l'un d'eux attira particulièrement l'attention de Lex. Parce qu'il était sur Clark. Avec force photos, la feuille de choux s'interrogeait sur l'identité de l'individu qui avait réussi l'exploit de s'octroyer la compagnie des **deux** Luthor. De Lex en particulier avec qu'il avait été vu à l'occasion de plusieurs inaugurations. Les spéculations sur leur relation allaient bon train. Lex s'occupa de l'article **et** du journaleux mais il se mit en tâche de trouver un moyen plus efficace de protéger Clark de toutes ces insinuations qui auraient alarmé ses imbéciles de parents.   
  
C'est ainsi que le célèbre photographe Brian Coulter fit son entrée dans la routine bien établie de leur vie au mois de Février.   
  
  
_A suivre_


	13. partie 13

Auteur : Aiguma  
Mail : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr / moonpriestfictions@yahoogroupes.fr   
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Clex   
Notes :J'ai écrit celui là après le chapitre 14. Parce que je ne suis pas logique et parce que j'avais l'idée du chapitre 14 depuis longtemps dans ma tête. (note stupide et inutile mais bon...)  
  
  
13 Meeting Brian, Claire and Amy   
  
Clark avait fini ses cours plus tôt que prévu grâce à l'absence surprise de son cher professeur de physique. Comme quoi cet imbécile pouvait faire des choses bien de temps en temps, tomber malade par exemple. Clark et lui ne s'entendaient toujours pas. Mais vraiment pas. La plus part du temps, ils évitaient de se parler, cela simplifiait les choses. Mais il y avait eu aussi des incidents...   
  
Autant ne pas penser à ce vieil homme stupide. Clark allait pouvoir passer toute son après-midi dans les laboratoires de la LexCorp. Le professeur Gardner lui avait justement parlé des dernières conclusions auxquelles ils étaient arrivés au début de la semaine. Clark n'avait pas encore eut le temps de passer voir le nouveau prototype.   
  
Mais d'abord, il allait passer voir Lex. Bizarrement, il ne trouva pas dans son bureau. Sa secrétaire lui avait dit qu'il avait pris son après-midi. Peut-être avait-il eu envie de faire un tour aux laboratoires. Ou alors il préparait peut-être une autre cabale contre son père. Clark se souvenait encore du séjour inattendu que Lex avait fait à Smallville, en pleine semaine, pour chercher dans des cartons au grenier l'incriminante photo de son père en short et chemise hawaïenne. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son départ de Metropolis. Pas même Clark qui ne l'avait appris que lorsqu'il l'avait appelé le soir.   
  
Clark décida de passer voir dans l'appartement de Lex s'il s'y trouvait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était réellement un détour. L'appartement était au dernier étage de la tour, ce n'était pas un grand détour. C'était juste au dessus du bureau de Lex. Il ouvrit la porte et vit la mallette de Lex sur le guéridon dans l'entrée. Il avait du au moins repasser par là en quittant son bureau.   
"Lex ?" appela-t-il.   
Personne ne répondit mais Clark entendit du bruit venir du salon. Il espérait que Lex n'était pas entrain de se noyer dans l'alcool. Quand il avait un problème, c'était souvent la vodka ou le bourbon qui en payait le prix.   
  
Clark ouvrit la porte et le regretta immédiatement. Il aurait du passé la pièce aux rayons X d'abord.   
"Le..."   
Lex était bien là. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait un homme avec lui. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Leurs chemises étaient dans un coin de la pièce et l'homme avait sa main dans le pantalon de son meilleur ami.   
"Je... je suis désolé." fit Clark avant de se retourner précipitamment, il allait sortir mais Lex le rappela. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant.   
"Clark ?" La voix de Lex était incertaine.   
"Je descends aux sous-sols."   
  
Clark sortit avant que Lex n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il ne prit pas l'ascenseur mais **l'escalier** pour descendre les **quatre-vingts dix** étages. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers les laboratoires. Il ne remarqua même pas le professeur Gardner qui lui adressa pourtant la parole. Il atteint le fond des laboratoires jusqu'à l'ascenseur auquel seul lui et Lex avaient accès pour descendre encore d'un étage.   
  
Il passa chacun des sept tests qui permettaient d'accéder à la salle d'expérimentations dans un état second. Si Clark était venu ici, c'était parce que c'était le seul endroit de toute la LexCorp qui n'était pas surveillé par des caméras. Ces pièces n'existaient pas sur le papier. C'était l'endroit que Lex et lui avaient choisi pour étudier ses origines et son vaisseau. Mais pour l'instant Clark se fichait de leurs recherches comme de sa première chemise. Il s'assit, dos au mur, dans un coin de la pièce, pour réfléchir.   
  
C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami avec un homme. Il l'avait vu avec des centaines de femmes (mm, peut-être pas autant, mais le chiffre était assez important de toutes façons) mais jamais une seule fois avec un homme. Lex lui avait déjà dit être bisexuel. Ce n'était pas une surprise qu'il... couche avec des hommes. Mais Clark n'avait jamais été confronté à la situation.   
  
Pour être franc, voir Lex comme ça avec ce type, lui avait fait mal. Mais ce n'était pas s'il en avait le droit. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de souffrir. C'était lui qui avait choisi d'en rester là avec Lex. A contre coeur peut-être mais il avait choisi de garder Lex **et** ses parents ce qui impliquait de n'avoir Lex que comme un ami. Rien de plus. Même s'il savait que tout comme lui, Lex aurait voulu qu'il y ait plus. C'était lui qui avait choisi, même s'il n'y avait jamais eu exactement de discussions à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à Lex de pratiquer l'abstinence.   
  
Cette idée saugrenue eut le mérite de faire rire Clark. Comme si **ça** c'était dans le vocabulaire des Luthor. Ils pouvaient être beaucoup de chose, mais pas ça. Aucun des deux. Il pouvait essayer de les réformer, mais pas sur ce point. Après tout Lilian n'y avait réussi que partiellement.   
  


***

  
  
Lex se débarrassa de Brian Coulter aussi vite qu'il put. Ce n'était pas **exactement** la façon dont il avait envisagé de le présenter à Clark. Pas du tout en fait. Ce qui était fait, était fait, il ne restait plus qu'à rassembler les morceaux. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à trouver Brian Coulter. Il voulait quelqu'un pour éviter à Clark l'attention de la presse, mais il ne voulait pas non plus n'importe qui. Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un de trop stupide, il ne voulait pas que cette personne lui tape sur les nerfs dès la première semaine. Et il ne voulait absolument pas de quelqu'un de trop intelligent non plus. Ni un total inconnu. Il fallait que cette personne ne soit pas inconnue dans la presse. Il fallait que ce soit un homme aussi, pour que l'histoire puisse rester crédible.   
  
Oh bien sûr, Lex aurait pu recommencer à accumuler les conquêtes les unes après les autres, mais il essayait de donner une bonne image à la LexCorp. Il ne voulait plus passer pour l'horrible Lex Fils de Satan Luthor. Il laissait ça aux milliardaires de Gotham et à son père qui collectionnait les maîtresses.   
  
Surtout il avait du chercher et planifier tout ça seul. Parce que, sincèrement, il ne se serait pas vu demander de l'aide à Enrique. Son assistant n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé de toutes façons. Il avait fini par s'arrêter sur Brian Coulter, vingt-cinq ans, photographe. Pas de scandale trop important à son actif. Il avait commandé rapidement une enquête à son sujet, et avait planifié une rencontre fortuite. Le reste avait été un jeu d'enfants. Lex était Lex après tout. Personne ne lui résistait.   
  
Sauf Clark, et encore. Et encore.   
  
A peine Brian avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui que Lex s'emparait du téléphone pour appeler les laboratoires. Gardner lui répondit et lui apprit que Clark n'était pas avec lui mais qu'il l'avait vu descendre. Et il ajouta qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air dans son assiette. Le reproche était évident dans le ton de sa voix. Comme toujours avec Gardner, Lex était responsable de tous les maux.   
  
Il n'y avait donc qu'un seul endroit où Clark pouvait être allé. Pour s'isoler sans doute. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et il se voyait mal expliquer à Clark qu'il faisait ça pour lui. Ce serait une explication un peu trop délicate. Et Clark ne l'aimerait pas. Mais c'était pour ça que Lex était là. Pour prendre les décisions de ce genre. Régler les problèmes avant qu'ils n'apparaissent. De n'importe quelle manière.   
  
Clark lui imposait de rester dans la légalité, et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Mais les lois étaient tellement facilement contournables que en fait, c'était presque trop facile de s'y tenir. Excepté pour le meurtre. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver un moyen de rendre l'exécution de ses ennemis légale ou même morale. Mais le reste était une vraie partie de plaisir.   
  
Lorsque Lex entra dans les pièces blanches qu'il avait faites construire pour étudier le vaisseau, Clark était tranquillement entrain de parler avec l'intelligence artificielle et de prendre des notes. Il se tourna tout naturellement vers Lex avec un sourire.   
"Hey, Lex."   
Si Lex ne l'avait pas si bien connu, il aurait pu croire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Clark s'était amélioré au jeu du mensonge. Mais pas suffisamment pour le tromper **lui**.   
"Clark."   
  
"Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais du frapper ou quelque chose..."   
"Non ce n'est pas grave. Je t'assure..."   
"Si je..."   
"Ce n'est rien je te dis, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Montre moi plutôt sur quoi tu travailles. Tu a avancé dans l'étude de l'I.A. ?"   
"A peine. Mais il faut que tu voies ça. Ce sont les dernières données qu'elle m'a transmises."   
  
Ils travaillèrent comme si de rien n'étaient pendant quelques heures avant que le sujet "Brian Coulter" revienne sur le tapis. Il était destiné à revenir dans la conversation de toutes façons.   
"Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?"   
"Qui ça ?" demanda Lex alors qu'il savait très bien de qui Clark voulait parler.   
"Celui qui était avec toi."   
"Oh Brian. Deux jours. On s'est rencontré à la fête que donnait le maire."   
"Ah oui ?"   
"Je voulais attendre pour te le présenter mais il semblerait que tu nous as trouvé avant."   
  
Lex avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais c'était la partie "difficile" de la conversation. Clark le comprit. Lex ne lui présentait personne. Parce que personne ne restait longtemps avec Lex. La dernière personne qu'il lui avait présentée, c'était Helen. C'était pour dire. Pourtant il voulait lui présenter ce type. Clark n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas sûr d'accepter que Lex puisse être engagé dans une relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit. Plus maintenant en tout cas.   
  
"Oh, je suppose qu'il sera toujours temps de me le présenter un autre jour. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais réellement rencontré." Clark ne regardait pas Lex en disant cela.   
"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Crois moi, Clark, je tiens à ce que mon meilleur ami rencontre Brian."   
  
C'était un coup bas. Lex le savait, mais il ne savait se défendre qu'en attaquant. Même vis à vis de Clark. Et lui rappeler maintenant qu'ils étaient **amis** et que c'était du fait de Clark ou plutôt de ses parents, lui permettait de se dédouaner. Un peu.   
  
Clark ne répondit rien et ils continuèrent à travailler comme si de rien n'était. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller dîner avant que Clark ne rentre sur le campus pour dormir.   
  


***

  
Brian fut présenté plus formellement à Clark la semaine qui suivie. Et même Lex ne vit pas autre chose que de la sympathie pour le jeune homme chez Clark. Soit Clark cachait très bien son jeu, soit c'était à lui directement que Clark en voulait. C'était plausible étant donné que Brian n'était qu'une victime de plus des plans de Lex Luthor.   
  
Clark ne lui dit plus rien, ne s'opposa en rien à sa relation avec le photographe. Lex aurait presque voulu que Clark lui fasse plus de difficultés. Pour lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui de cette façon aussi. Si on exceptait la réaction initiale de Clark, on aurait pu penser qu'il se fichait royalement des personnes avec qui Lex couchait. Que cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Lex n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été aussi beau joueur à la place de Clark. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à supporter l'obsession que Clark avait eu à propos de Lana et il n'avait pas la moitié de l'affection (il n'allait pas se mettre à appeler ça autrement maintenant) qu'il avait pour Clark maintenant.   
  


***

  
  
A propos d'opposition à sa relation avec Brian Coulter, Lex eut à faire face à des réactions bien plus véhémentes que celles de Clark. Si Enrique et Mercy s'étaient contentés de regards désapprobateurs qu'il avait rapidement fait effacé d'un regard noir, son père était entré dans son bureau en faisant voler la porte. Comme il le faisait toujours, en fait. Lionel aimait les entrées théâtrales. Il lui avait ensuite jeté un magasine à la figure. Celui où il apparaissait avec Brian. Le premier, imprimé la veille.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?"   
Lex avait calmement ramassé le magasine et l'avait consciencieusement placé devant lui sur son bureau.   
"Laquelle, Père ? Il y en a plusieurs..."   
"Celle qui concerne mon fils et un imbécile de photographe."   
"Oh ça... Père, vous êtes dur avec Brian. Quant à ce dont il s'agit, je pense que l'article en page quatre et cinq est suffisamment explicites."   
Lionel se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.   
"Bon sang, Lex, mais à quoi joues-tu ?"   
"A rien."   
"Tout d'abord tu n'arrives pas à séduire Clark..." Lex, à ces mots, sourit ironiquement à son père qui se reprit. "Soit... soit peut-être que tu l'as fait. Mais j'attends encore des résultats plus probants. Les Luthor ne se contentent pas de si peu ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec ce Coulter quand tu peux avoir Clark."   
  
Lex sourit.   
"Père, devrais-je m'inquiéter de vos intentions à l'égard de mon meilleur ami ?"   
Lionel le fusilla du regard.   
"Cesse de détourner la conversation et réponds-moi !"   
"Père, je ne crois vraiment pas que cela vous regarde."   
"Cela me regarde si mon fils et héritier décide de risquer de foutre sa vie en l'air pour... pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'à donc ce Coulter ?"   
"Absolument rien de spécial." répondit Lex froidement.   
"Je vois." fit Lionel qui commençait à comprendre. "Et que pense Clark de tout ça ?"   
"Et bien je crois qu'il trouve Brian très sympathique. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre."   
  
Son fils avait vraisemblablement perdu la raison. Il les avait fait se rencontrer ? Tous les deux ? Et bien, c'était une bonne chose que Clark soit de nature calme et pacifiste. Lionel ne prenait pas la chose aussi bien, et il allait faire en sorte que cette histoire se finisse au plus vite. Il avait quelques contacts avec la mafia qui pourraient arranger exactement tout ce qu'il voulait.   
  
"Père, laissez moi mettre une dernière chose au clair avec vous."   
"Quoi ?" répondit sèchement Lionel, agacé de voir qu'on interrompait ses planifications.   
"Il n'est pas question que vous vous en preniez à Brian Coulter. Suis-je clair ? Pas de coup tordus, n'est-ce pas ?"   
Lionel fit mine d'être choqué.   
"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que je sois capable d'une telle chose..."   
  
Et bien, peut-être que s'il arrivait à persuader Clark de prendre les choses en mains, cette farce cesserait. Il fallait espérer.   
  


***

  
  
Les essais de Lionel se révélèrent sans le moindre résultat. Clark ne fut rien d'autre qu'aimable avec Brian Coulter. En fait, en ce qui concernait Clark, la présence de cet homme ne changeait pas grand chose. Lex était toujours aussi présent dans sa vie. Il pouvait toujours passer quand bon lui semblait à la tour ou non. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'est que parfois Brian était là. La plus part du temps pendant la semaine quand Clark était à l'université. Il y avait toujours les repas du dimanche midi avec Lionel, les recherches dans le laboratoire secret du dimanche après-midi. Les samedis recherche.   
  
Cela ne changeait vraiment que peu de choses en fait. Sauf que ses parents étaient encore plus remontés qu'avant à l'égard de Lex. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Smallville, il avait été discret sur ses aventures avec des hommes. Mais là, les faits étaient étalés dans toute la presse. Sa mère et son père lui demandaient une fois de plus de renoncer à son amitié avec Lex. Ce qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse. Et le leur dire par téléphone était bien plus facile que de face.   
  
Vers la fin du deuxième semestre, une étudiante de sa classe qu'il avait aidé à plusieurs reprises avec ses cours, lui demanda s'il voulait aller manger une pizza. Comme il n'avait rien de prévu et qu'elle était sympathique, il accepta. Puis ils se retrouvèrent pour un film, un autre repas et avant que Clark n'ait su comment cela était arrivé, il sortait avec Claire.   
  
La chose la plus amusante dans tout ça avait été de l'annoncer à Lex. Clark n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était une revanche. Lex avait été surpris, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Son visage avait été sur le point de le trahir. Clark avait poussé le vice jusqu'à annoncer ça en présence de Brian. Lex lui avait demandé si la jeune fille était une personne de confiance, si elle était bien sous tout rapport, si elle n'était pas mal intentionnée. Ce à quoi Clark répondit que s'il voulait s'en assurer, il pourrait la rencontrer. Et pourquoi pas lors d'un double rendez-vous ? Lex et Brian et Clark et Claire.   
  
Lex pensait qu'un bon détective pourrait lui apporter des informations bien plus intéressantes sur la jeune fille et sa famille mais il ne refusa pas. Quand bien même cette idée lui déplaisait fortement. Il faudrait qu'il ait l'air gentil et aimable. Avec une garce qui avait osé poser ses mains sur Clark ? Il rêvait plutôt de la jeter hors de leurs vies. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça et continuer d'être avec Brian. Il ne pouvait cesser de voir Brian parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir la presse sur le dos de Clark.   
  
Le premier fut plutôt tendu. La jeune fille ne savait pas exactement comment réagir face à Lex Luthor. Clark l'avait apparemment prévenue, mais elle n'avait pas voulu le croire. Résultat, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Et Lex n'était pas sûr de vouloir la mettre à l'aise. Heureusement Clark et Brian s'en chargèrent.   
  
S'il y eut un premier, il y eut un deuxième et un troisième rendez-vous de ce genre. Ensuite Lex arrêta de compter. Il ne pouvait y échapper mais il ne les aimait vraiment pas. Cette Claire était une fille tout à fait gentille, mais absolument pas ce qu'il fallait à Clark. Pour Clark, il fallait plus quelqu'un dans son genre à lui. D'un autre côté, Lex était content qu'elle soit si banale. Si Clark avait trouvé un Lex au féminin, il aurait pu se dire que finalement Lex était très remplaçable.   
  
Quand Clark la ramena à Smallville pendant l'été pour la présenter à ses parents, Lex passa un très mauvais week-end. Clark continuait d'habiter à Metropolis pendant l'été sous le prétexte qu'il avait trouvé un petit boulot. Cela faisait la fierté de ses parents qui ne savaient pas que c'était un travail au sein de la LexCorp, et pire que cela, au sein du secteur recherche dirigé par le professeur Gardner. Mais il rentrait tous les week-ends contrairement au reste de l'année. Il ne vit pas Clark avant le mardi qui suivit le fameux week-end. Il l'avait bien eu au téléphone mais il n'en avait pas appris grand chose.   
  
Les choses s'étaient mal passées. Sa mère et son père n'avaient pas apprécié la jeune fille. Lex se demandait comme c'était possible parce que, quoi qu'il en pense, elle était charmante et aurait fait le bonheur de n'importe quels parents. Il finit par apprendre que ses parents ne pensaient pas qu'elle était suffisamment digne de confiance. Qu'ils avaient vu ça en un week-end et que maintenant ils attendaient que Clark rompe avec elle. Parce que, bien sûr, leur avis prévalait sur celui de Clark dont c'était pourtant la vie et qui la connaissait depuis près d'un an même s'il ne sortait avec elle que depuis trois ou quatre mois.   
  
Lex ne se demanda pas un instant si Clark ferait ou non ce que ses parents voulaient. Il avait tellement peur qu'en les décevant, ils ne l'aiment plus et le rejette qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi. La pauvre Claire eut bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi son petit ami l'avait plaqué. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Amanda et de Sara avec qui Clark ne resta que très peu de temps et qu'il rejeta de lui même en estimant que suivant le baromètre que l'expérience "Claire" avait permis de créer, elles seraient jugés incompatibles par ses parents.   
  
Puis vint le tour d'Amy. Lex put voir que la jeune fille annonçait problème à l'horizon la première fois qu'il la rencontra. C'était une réplique de Chloé. Dans les idées et les manières du moins. Lex savait que si Clark avait vraiment un type de filles, c'était celui là. Il se demanda plusieurs fois si Clark n'était pas plus attachée à elle qu'il ne l'était à **lui**. Ce qui ne la fit pas monter dans son estime. **Personne** n'avait le droit de lui prendre Clark. Même si en théorie et en pratique, ils n'étaient pas ensemble à proprement parlé. Les soirées à quatre qu'ils avaient fait tous ensemble avaient été les pires pour Lex. Parce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point celle là était dangereuse.   
  
Clark attendit six mois avant de la présenter à ses parents. Il profita des congés de Noël et de la nouvelle année pour le faire. Lex lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler. Il savait que son meilleur ami n'était pas rassuré. Pour sa part, Lex était plutôt confiant. Elle croyait fermement dans les valeurs familiales qui faisaient la joie des Kent et des habitants de Smallville. Elle était intelligente et drôle, sérieuse quand il le fallait. Même les Kent n'y trouveraient rien à redire.   
  
Il dînait avec Brian le soir du rendez-vous. Il s'inquiétait. Parce que ce passerait-il si jamais les Kent acceptaient la jeune fille ? Il entendait déjà son père rire de lui. Comme il n'avait pas manqué de le faire quand il avait appris que Clark était sorti avec quelques filles. Et il était aussi inquiet que les parents de Clark ne l'acceptent pas. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quel serait l'effet de cette décision sur Clark.   
  
Vers dix heures, il n'avait toujours pas reçu de coups de téléphone de Clark. Clark avait promis. Il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu le pousser à rompre une promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Sauf si ses parents avaient enfin réussi à le convaincre que Lex était bien le diable en personne et qu'il ferait mieux de ne plus chercher à le revoir. A chaque fois que Clark repartait chez ses parents, Lex se demandait s'il reverrait Clark. Cela en devenait un peu trop agaçant.   
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lex ?"   
Oups. Il avait la tête ailleurs et Brian s'en était aperçu.   
"Rien..."   
"Oh, je suis content de le savoir. Alors est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu as arrêté de m'embrasser ?"   
Il avait vraiment arrêté ?   
"Je suis désolé. Je suis un peu préoccupé..."   
"Et cela n'a rien à voir avec l'absence de Clark, n'est-ce pas ?"   
Serait-ce des sarcasmes qu'il entendait chez Brian Coulter ? C'était une première.   
"Il devait m'appeler et il ne l'a pas fait."   
"Il a sûrement plein de choses à faire avec Amy ou ses parents."   
  
Exactement le genre de choses auxquelles Lex évitait de penser.   
"Il n'aurait jamais oublié de m'appeler."   
Lex ne sentit pas Brian se tendre à côté de lui.   
"Tu l'appelleras demain..."   
"S'il ne m'appelle pas c'est parce que ça s'est mal passé. Il savait qu'on se voyait. Et il ne veut pas déranger. Je le connais depuis le temps."   
Après ça, Lex prit son téléphone et le numéro de Clark fut composé.   
"Kent."   
"Clark, c'est moi."   
"Oh Lex. Ca va ? Tu ne devais pas voir Brian ce soir ?"   
"Si. Et toi ça va ? Comment ça s'est passé ?"   
"Bien... je te raconterais ça en rentrant."   
"Clark... La vérité."   
"Je t'assure Lex, il n'y a rien qui ne puisse attendre que je rentre."   
"Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé ?"   
"Parce que je pensais que tu serais occupé..."   
"A d'autres Clark. Tu sais depuis le temps que quelque que soient les circonstances, j'ai **toujours** du temps pour toi."   
"Sauf que tu es de mauvaise humeur."   
"Même quand je dis le contraire."   
"Tu es cinglé."   
"Pas plus que toi. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé."   
"Je pensais que tout s'était bien passé et vraiment je le croyais. Mais juste avant que l'on monte tous se coucher, ma mère est venue me voir dans la cuisine. Elle ne pense pas que Amy soit bien pour moi."   
"Clark..."   
"Amy l'a entendue."   
Lex pouvait parier que Martha s'était arrangé pour que la jeune fille l'entende. Connaissant Amy elle avait du répliquer.   
"Elles se sont disputées un peu. Et Amy m'a demandé d'intervenir."   
Et bien sûr, Clark n'avait pas pu. Parce qu'il aurait du choisir entre les deux. Et Clark ne choisissait pas. C'était pour ça que Lex et lui n'étaient qu'amis. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas choisir. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre de ses parents. Ses parents l'avaient élevé avec beaucoup de soin.   
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?"   
"Elle est rentrée à Metropolis. Elle ne veut plus me parler."   
Evident.   
"Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"   
"Je suis rentré aussi. J'étais furieux. Contre eux, contre elle, contre moi... Je ne sais pas quoi faire Lex..."   
"Viens à l'appartement. Je t'attends."   
"Mais Brian..."   
"Je m'en occupe. Tu ne vas pas bien, je m'occupe de toi. Il peut comprendre."   
  
Il ne lui fallut pas deux minutes pour convaincre Clark. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Brian n'était déjà plus là. Il était parti en laissant un mot sur la table. Ils se verraient le lendemain.   
  
Clark arriva quelques minutes à peine après avoir raccroché. Etre super rapide avait des avantages. Lex lui ouvrit la porte et en voyant son visage compris à quel point son meilleur ami était mal. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Clark dans cet état c'était pendant la Fameuse Dispute due à la Fameuse Rumeur qui avait courue à Smallville.   
  
Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Clark lui raconta tout depuis le début. Comment il avait choisi Amy (Ces méthodes de sélections n'étaient pas sans rappeler à Lex les méthodes que lui même avaient utilisées. A croire qu'ils étaient aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre. Ou vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.), comment malgré tous ses efforts ses parents ne l'avaient pas acceptée, et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, parce que Amy était parfaite.   
  
A un moment donné pendant le discours décousu de Clark, Lex l'avait entouré de ses bras et Clark avait caché sa tête contre son épaule. Lex le laissa continuer à parler longtemps encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dit tout ce qu'il n'avait pas osé dire à ses parents. Jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête et se retourne vers Lex.   
"Ils n'approuveront jamais personne, n'est-ce pas ?"   
Lex aurait voulu lui dire que si, un jour, ses parents finiraient par apprécier l'une d'elles. Mais depuis longtemps, il avait cessé de mentir à Clark.   
"Je n'en sais rien, Clark. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que oui, mais je n'en sais rien."   
La pression des mains de Clark sur ses bras se fit plus fortes.   
"Alors à quoi ça sert que je fasse tout ça ? A quoi ça sert que j'essaie de faire ce qu'ils veulent s'ils refusent à chaque fois ?"   
La vraie question était plutôt à quoi cela avait-il servi qu'ils ne restent qu'amis si de toutes façons quelque soit le choix de Clark, il serait rejeté. Et Lex n'avait pas de réponse. Mais il en trouverait une. Pour Clark, il aurait trouvé n'importe quoi.   
  
"On va trouver une solution Clark, je te promets, on va trouver une solution."   
  
_A suivre_


	14. partie 14

Auteur : Aiguma  
Mail : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr / moonpriestfictions@yahoogroupes.fr   
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Clex   
Notes : Ce chapitre est un peu différent car il est tout entier du point de vue de ce cher Brian.   
Notes 2:Voilà la suite la semaine prochaine j'espère. Encore désolée d'avoir été si lente. J'espère que les trois chapitres vous plairont.   
  
  
Brian's POV   
  
  
Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que beaucoup dans l'entourage de Lex le pense. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Ils me méprisent pour la plus part. J'ai vu comme ils me traitent et comme ils me regardent. Quantité négligeable. Un intrus dans leur petit monde. Bien sûr ce n'est pas son cas à **lui**. Non ce genre de comportant ne siérait pas à ce petit ange de vertu et de compassion.   
  
Je sais que je n'ai pas exactement le don qu'il a de se faire aimer des gens. C'est pour ça que je suis photographe. Mon statut d'artiste me permet d'excuser mon comportement distant. Entre les gens et moi, il y a toujours l'appareil. Je n'aime pas spécialement le contact des autres, je ne le recherche pas spécialement. Non pas que je sois solitaire. Mais je préfère être entouré d'un nombre restreint de personnes.   
  
Comme je le disais plutôt, je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne suis pas aveugle non plus. Et en tant que photographe, j'ai appris à observer. Et ce don que je possède, ne m'est même pas si utile que ça... Un aveugle pourrait voir ce qui se passe ici. Ce n'est pas une seule chose. Ce sont des milliers d'entre elles qui me le montrent jour après jour.   
  
Par exemple son appartement. J'y suis presque toutes les nuits depuis six mois maintenant. Pourtant je n'en ai pas la clé. Mais **lui** l'a. C'est même comme ça qu je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Il était entré là sans crier gare et nous avait surpris. J'ai eu une impression très bizarre ce jour là. La tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce à cet instant.... Comme si Lex et moi avions été pris en faute. Il a eu l'air tellement **blessé**. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se compose un visage gêné plus adéquat au rôle de meilleur, mais je l'avais vu. Et Lex aussi, je pense, parce qu'ensuite, il avait eu l'air préoccupé toute la soirée. Cela aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille et me pousser à fuir loin. Très loin.   
  
Mais c'était Lex Luthor. Dangereux et sexy, tout un mythe. J'aurais donné une main pour un modèle pareil, alors si on m'offrait l'occasion de coucher avec lui. J'aurais du me douter que je ne sortirais pas de cette histoire indemne. C'est tout moi ça. Je n'ai pas de chance. Il a fallu que je sois accroché.   
  
Après notre première rencontre, j'ai souvent vu Clark. En étant avec Lex, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu y échapper. Ils étaient rarement l'un sans l'autre plus d'une journée. Cela aussi aurait du m'inquiéter. Mais peut-être que finalement je **suis** stupide. Il était ouvert, sympathique avec lui. Toujours prêt à aider. Même moi je ne peux pas le détester.   
  
Et non seulement il a la clé de l'appartement, mais il a aussi une chambre ici. Pour les jours où il ne peut pas supporter les dortoirs de l'université. Je n'ai même pas un demi tiroir mais il a les clés et une chambre. Et un placard dans la cuisine. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai ris. Je pensais que c'était pour Lex. Des céréales, des paquets de gâteaux et de chips, des bonbons, des sodas... J'ai cru un bref instant que Lex cachait un obsédé des sucreries et autres cochonneries alimentaires en lui. Mais j'ai vite été détrompé. Tout ça était pour Clark. Lex a toujours de quoi le nourrir. Alors qu'il ne pense jamais à faire servir autre chose que du café. Je ne bois que du thé, bon sang !   
  
Le pire, peut-être, c'est que tout le monde sait exactement où je me place. Vous savez à quel point c'est humiliant pour moi de n'être que le deuxième ? Que tout le monde sache que je ne suis qu'un dérivatif ?   
  
Je suis dans tous les magasines au bras de Lex mais tous les employés de la LexCorp savent bien que je n'ai pas la première place dans le coeur de leur patron. **Si** j'y ai une place tout court. Ils ne me montrent pas la moitié de la déférence qu'ils ont pour **lui**. Je couche avec leur boss, merde. Je suis son petit ami.   
  
Un jour, je voulais voir Lex. Pour lui faire une surprise. Sa secrétaire s'est montrée très ferme. Il n'était pas question pour moi de déranger _Monsieur Luthor_ pendant son travail. Elle a ajouté qu'il aurait bientôt probablement fini avant de m'indiquer un fauteuil où attendre sagement. Mais lui quand il est arrivé, quelques minutes plus tard, il a été embrassé par la secrétaire sur les deux joues avant de rentrer dans le bureau de Lex comme si de rien n'était. Et le dragon n'a rien dit. Elle n'a pas haussé un sourcil. Elle s'est contentée de se rasseoir avec un sourire béat.   
  
La soirée de Noël a été dans le même genre. Bien sûr Clark était là lui aussi. J'étais le rendez-vous de Lex mais mon cher petit ami est resté toute la soirée avec son meilleur ami. Tous les deux au milieu des employés de la LexCorp. Une personne qui verrait la scène pour la première fois jurerait que c'était lui qui était avec Lex. Pas moi qui en était réduit à observer la soirée de loin, dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne connais personne de l'entreprise à part la secrétaire, l'assistant personnel et le garde du corps de Lex. Qui sont complètement acquis à **sa cause à lui**.   
  
Cause est peut-être un bien grand mot. Ce n'est pas comme s'il intriguait pour mettre le grappin sur Lex. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il a déjà Lex. Aussi sûrement que Lex l'a déjà. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais franchis le pas. Un des grands mystères de l'univers. Peut-être qu'il se croit hétéro. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas être gay et qu'il n'ose pas se l'avouer. Ou peut-être est-ce complètement autre chose.   
  
De toutes façons, cette soirée de Noël de la LexCorp a été une des pires de ma vie. Je me suis rarement senti aussi peu à ma place. Encore plus que lors de nos fameux double rendez-vous. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les copines de Clark continuaient de sortir avec lui après avoir été à un de ses double rendez-vous. La façon dont Lex et Clark se comportent à chaque fois... Ils oublient que nous autres, pauvres mortels, existons. Ils oublient de faire attention à leur rendez-vous pour ne faire attention que l'un à l'autre. C'est criant. Pourtant elles reviennent... Et qui suis-je pour dire ça ? Après tout, je suis toujours là moi aussi.   
  
J'étais à New York pendant deux semaines le mois dernier. Ma soeur venait d'accoucher et j'avais été la voir elle et le bébé. Je pensais, naïvement, que Lex m'appellerait au moins une fois pendant mon séjour. Il ne l'a pas fait. Si je n'appelais pas, il laissait courir. Complètement indifférent. Quand je suis rentré, j'avais l'intention de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Lui dire ce que je pensais exactement de ses manières et le plaquer dans l'heure. Mais il m'attendait à l'aéroport. Il avait préparé une soirée pour mon retour. Alors je me suis laissé aller à oublier mes reproches avant même de les avoir énoncer.   
  
Plus tard, j'ai appris que c'était Clark qui lui avait suggéré de faire ça pour moi.   
  
Si Lex était avare en coup de téléphone qu'il me passait, ce n'est pas le cas pour ceux qu'il passe à son meilleur ami. Il l'appelle tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jours parfois. Alors qu'il l'a vu plus tôt dans la journée. Je me souviens très bien d'une nuit. Nous revenions d'une soirée de bienfaisance... C'était un week-end où Clark présentait une énième petite amie à ses parents (la troisième je crois). Lex était inquiet pour lui. Clark avait apparemment promis de téléphoner et il ne l'avait pas fait. J'ai essayé de dérider Lex. De lui dire que peut-être Clark et sa copine étaient _occupés_ et n'avaient pas exactement le temps de téléphoner. Que pas de nouvelles, c'était de bonnes nouvelles. Mais rien n'y a fait. Il m'a dit que si Clark n'appelait pas c'était parce que cela s'était une fois de plus mal passé, et qu'il ne voulait pas appeler pour ne pas gâcher leur soirée. Trop tard, ai-je failli dire.   
  
Lex a appelé Clark, lui a fait avouer au bout de cinq longues minutes que effectivement, cela s'était une fois de plus mal passé et que ses parents avaient une fois de plus trouvé la jeune fille indigne de leur fils chéri. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis rentré chez moi. Je connaissais suffisamment Lex pour savoir qu'il proposerait à Clark de passer le voir, que Clark refuserait mais que Lex irait quand même le chercher pour le ramener ici. Je n'avais pas la moindre chance. Pas plus qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.   
  
Le pire avec Clark, c'est qu'il est accepté par tous dans la vie de Lex. Par tous sans exception. Même par l'infâme Lionel Luthor, soit disant en mauvais terme avec son fils, et critiquant tous les aspects de sa vie. En fait, c'est vrai il critique tous les aspects de la vie de Lex. De ses choix vestimentaires à ses choix économiques, en passant par moi, évidemment. Lionel ne m'a pas accordé plus d'une demie seconde d'intérêt quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je peux accepter qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il se fiche comme d'une guigne de ma présence ou pas dans la vie de son fils. Je l'avais vu comme ça toute la soirée.   
  
Jusqu'à ce que Clark arrive. Et là monsieur miracle a encore fait des siennes. Lionel et lui avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Il faut dire que Clark est dans la vie de son fils depuis quelques temps maintenant. Mais quand même ! Pourquoi être si ouvertement amical avec ce type. Il n'était rien. La famille de Clark est une famille de paysans endettés, Clark est un petit étudiant banal en journalisme. Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Lionel me traite toujours comme si je ne suis que le "parfum de la semaine". A chaque fois. Je ne suis avec son fils que depuis huit mois maintenant après tout...   
  
A propos de Lionel, d'ailleurs, un détail m'avait toujours énervé. Pourquoi diable Lex déjeunait-il systématiquement avec lui le dimanche s'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sans se disputer ? J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le faire changer d'avis et de passer la journée du dimanche avec moi. Il n'y a rien eu à faire. Je lui ai alors demandé si je ne pouvais pas venir. Après tout j'étais son petit ami, j'aurais pu déjeuner avec lui et son père. Mais il m'a répondu, avec tact, que c'était une espèce de rituel familial qui avait été instauré et qu'il ne pouvait pas le briser comme ça. J'ai laissé tomber. Il y avait déjà quelques pans de la vie de Lex auquel je savais ne pas avoir accès. J'ai classé ces déjeuners dans cette catégorie.   
  
Jusqu'à ce que je connaisse la plus grande humiliation de ma vie. Des amis m'ont invités un dimanche midi à déjeuner avec eux. Je n'ai pas refusé. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de prévu. Le hasard a voulu que nous atterrissions dans le même restaurant que Lex et son père. J'avais expliqué en long en large en travers toute la matinée à mes amis que Lex ne serait pas là parce qu'il déjeunait avec son père et qu'il ne pouvait y couper et que personne d'autres n'y assistait. A commencer par moi.   
  
La première voix que j'ai reconnue a été celle de Clark. Il riait. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu assis avec Lex et Lionel. Tous les trois avaient l'air de tellement bien s'entendre... J'ai détesté cette scène. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Lex ait pu me laisser entendre que **personne** n'était admis à ces déjeuners alors que Clark y participait. Mes amis m'ont regardé avec pitié. Je crois que je ne suis **jamais** tombé plus bas dans mon estime qu'à ce moment là.   
  
Cela faisait six mois que j'étais avec Lex lorsque est arrivé l'heureux moment de son anniversaire. J'étais au courant de la date bien sûr. Et j'avais décidé de préparer quelque chose de romantique pour l'occasion. A l'époque j'avais encore quelques illusions. J'avais retenu une table dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville, préparé avec soin le déroulement de la soirée, quand j'ai surpris une conversation entre Clark, encore lui, et l'assistant de Lex. A propos de la soirée qu'ils organisaient pour son anniversaire. Soirée dont personne ne m'avait parlé et qui tombait évidemment le même jour que ma soirée romantique que je planifiais depuis plus des semaines.   
  
La vérité est qu'on aurait certainement pu s'arranger si j'avais été au courant. S'ils avaient pensé à m'impliquer dans le projet. Mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Clark et l'assistant avaient l'habitude de tout planifier ensemble depuis des lustres. Encore une fois, on me faisait comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire ici.   
  
Ce que ce _cher_ Lionel décida de me faire comprendre plus sûrement pas plus tard qu'hier. En me disant textuellement que je ferais d'abandonner toutes prétentions que j'avais sur son fils. Et maintenant. Parce que "cette grotesque parodie de couple" avait duré assez longtemps comme ça. Que jamais je n'aurais Lex. Parce que Lex ne faisait que se servir de moi pour détourner l'attention de Clark. Et que jamais lui, Lionel Luthor, ne m'accepterait dans la vie de son fils.   
  
Je lui ai ris au nez. J'étais déjà arrivé aux mêmes conclusions moi même. Je n'ai pas besoin de Lex. J'ai de l'argent, je suis un photographe célèbre, un artiste reconnu. Je n'ai pas besoin de Lex. J'existais avant lui, j'existerais après. Je vais rompre avec lui. Ce soir. Parce que je suis Brian Coulter et que je trouve que je me suis déjà suffisamment rabaissé comme ça depuis que je sors avec lui. J'adore Lex. Il est drôle, intelligent, et un amant presque parfait. Mais il ne mérite pas que je me dévalorise comme ça pour lui. Je vais rompre. Je vais y arriver cette fois.   
  


***

  
  
Ca y est. Je l'ai fait. Après treize mois, et quatre tentatives de ruptures, j'ai enfin réussi à rompre avec Lex. J'ai toujours pensé que treize était un bon chiffre. Il n'a pas eu l'air exactement traumatisé par la nouvelle. Treize mois et c'est comme si cela n'avait rien signifié pour lui. Il ne ressentait rien. Il m'a demandé pourquoi, je lui ai dit que j'en avais assez de servir de remplacement, de second choix. Que je méritais mieux que ça. Il s'est contenté de hocher la tête. Ni étonné, ni gêné, ni désolé. Juste Lex. C'est tout lui ça. Il m'aura probablement oublié dès que j'aurais passé la porte. Tout sera comme si je n'avais jamais été avec lui.   
  
J'ai cru un moment donné qu'il allait me serer la main pour me dire au revoir. Je suis heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Je ne crois pas que je l'aurais supporté. Quoiqu'on en dise, Lex compte pour moi. Comptait. J'aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose au sujet de Clark, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Bien sûr. Le contraire eût été étonnant. Je me suis juste contenté de partir.   
  
Parce que c'était le plus simple.   
  
_ A suivre_


	15. partie 15

Auteur : Aiguma  
Mail : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr / moonpriestfictions@yahoogroupes.fr   
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Clex   
Notes : Je sais vous avez attendu. Je sais je sais. je suis une auteur à la vitesse déplorable.   
Notes 2: Une question, surtout destinée à ceux qui ont lu plusieurs de mes fics, je pense que le meilleur qualificatif pour les décrire dans leur ensemble c'est 'naïve' quand pensez-vous ? C'est le seul qui, je trouve, s'applique à chacune d'entre elles.  
Remerciements : Cybelia, Hanna, Celine, Stephcie, Mich' Loinvoyant, Ephyse. Merci pour les reviews ! Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes mais je suis assez prise depuis la rentrée. Je vais essayer de finir WaLF dans la semaine pour vous épargner des tps d'attente incroyable. Ca devrait être faisable je pense.   
  
  
15 Graduation 2   
  
  
Contrairement à ce que Lex avait dit et promis à son *hum hum* meilleur ami, il ne trouva pas de solution au problème que Clark avait vis à vis de ses parents. Clark avait simplement arrêté de sortir avec des filles qui n'auraient jamais aucune chance d'avoir la faveur de ses parents et qui, de toutes façons, ne l'intéressaient pas. Il n'y perdait pas au change, pas vraiment du moins.   
  
Lex, après sa rupture -oh combien douloureuse- avec Brian, ne s'investit dans aucune relation de plus de quelques jours. L'accord entre lui et Clark à ce sujet était tacite mais clair. Pour éviter de devenir fous, de jalousie par exemple, ils n'avaient aucune relation suivie. Si Lex trouvait la situation injuste pour lui (après tout ce n'était quand même pas lui qui avait encore des problèmes à régler avec ses parents) il n'en souffla mot. Si Clark hésitait, il n'en montrait pas le moindre signe. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.   
  
Non pas qu'il n'y ait eu aucune avancée. Ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là. Clark ne rentrait qu'un minimum de temps à Smallville. Il avait prétexté un job d'été pour pouvoir rester à Metropolis ces deux dernières années pendant les vacances. Il rentrait bien chez ses parents plus souvent que dans l'année scolaire, mais il était à Metropolis. Il avait réussi à décrocher un stage au Daily Planet après sa deuxième année et il avait fait de même l'année suivante. En fait, le stage n'était qu'un temps partiel. Le reste du temps, il avait un autre job d'été. Au sein de la LexCorp. Qui, inutile de le préciser aux vues des compétences de Clark, était très bien payé.   
  
Cet emploi estival au Daily Planet faisait la fierté de ses parents. Le Daily Planet était connu pour son indépendance et pour ses journalistes qui n'hésitaient pas à s'attaquer à tous ceux qui franchissaient les barrières de la loi. Si puissants soient-ils. Il y avait déjà eu de nombreux articles assassins sur les Luthor. Sur Lionel surtout.   
  
Le job au Daily Planet, et sa bourse permettaient à Clark de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter trop de l'argent, contrairement à beaucoup d'étudiants. L'argent qu'il gagnait à la LexCorp était soigneusement épargné. Tout comme l'argent que lui avait rapporté son travail du dimanche après-midi sur le vaisseau. Les brevets que Lex et lui avaient déposés étaient très rentables.   
  
Grâce à des notes sans faille, et au soutient (anonyme) de Lex, Clark sortit de MetU un an avant ce que le cursus habituel imposait, passant les examens des deux dernières années dans la même semaine. Pour Lex, c'était une victoire évidente sur les parents de Clark. Ils auraient tous deux préférés que leur fils suive le parcours "normal" et évite de se faire remarquer. Mais Clark avait tenu bon. Parce que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ses pouvoirs. Il avait dit à ses parents qu'il ne comptait pas vivre au ralenti ou permettre à ses pouvoirs de lui imposer une vie dont il ne voulait pas.   
  
Bien sûr, cette conversation avait eu lieu au téléphone. Il n'y avait pas eu de confrontation directe. Mais Lex était heureux de voir que Clark avait tenu bon. C'était peut-être le début de la fin de l'influence omniprésente et malfaisante des Kent.   
  
Les prochains jours le diraient certainement. Clark recevrait son diplôme et passerait l'été à Smallville. Lex ne pourrait pas y être pendant un mois et il espérait que Martha et Jonathan ne déferait pas tout le travail qu'il avait mis des années à accomplir. Il détestait penser à ça, mais il savait Clark très malléable quand il s'agissait de ses parents.   
  
Les Kent seraient là à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes et ils emmèneraient Clark pour l'été avant qu'il ne commence à travailler. Le Daily Planet lui avait offert un poste. Tout comme la LexCorp. Le professeur Gardner avait dit à Lex qu'il avait intérêt à ce que Clark soit définitivement dans l'équipe en Septembre. Lex n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Clark. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne préférait pas le savoir.   
  
Le problème était que Clark ne semblait pas encore prêt à choisir pour lui. Ce qui faisait grincer les dents de Lex. Il allait entrer dans la vie active mais il laissait toujours choisir ses parents. De son côté, Lex en était arrivé à un point où il ne supportait plus la situation. Il n'en avait encore rien dit, mais ces derniers mois avaient été durs. Combien de temps était-il prêt à attendre ? Attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais si Clark continuait de vouloir ménager tout le monde.   
  
Lex avait attendu Clark plus que pour n'importe quoi d'autres. N'importe qui d'autre aurait abandonné depuis longtemps. La situation était complètement ridicule. Et ce, depuis longtemps. Lex avait décidé que l'issue de l'été déterminerait s'il continuerait sur le chemin de la folie ou s'il se conduirait enfin comme un Luthor. Dans le bon sens du terme. En oubliant toutes ces idées stupides et en se mariant à la première héritière venue. Cela ne plairait sans doute pas à son père bien que lui aussi ait décrété que cet été était le dernier qui verrait une telle folie de la part de son fils. Lionel voyait plutôt une mesure radicale comme tuer les Kent et profiter du chagrin de Clark. Il avait déjà fourni quelques renseignements à son fils sur les tarifs qui se pratiquaient ces derniers temps pour un double meurtre, ajoutant qu'il acceptait de payer en guise de cadeau à son fils.   
  
Lex n'avait même pas été choqué. Et avait même songé sérieusement à cette possibilité avant de se rappeler que les chances que Clark découvre sa responsabilité dans l'histoire étaient trop grandes. Et là, il n'aurait même plus l'amitié de Clark. Accepter que Clark ne serait jamais plus que son meilleur ami était une chose, mais qu'il ne soit pas son ami était tout à fait différente.   
  


***

  
  
Le jour de la cérémonie arriva enfin. Comme lorsque Clark était sorti du lycée, Lex était là et avec lui Gardner et une partie de son équipe. Enrique et Mercy étaient là également pour filmer et s'assurer que leur boss ne manquait de rien, et surtout pas d'une garde rapprochée si discrète soit-elle. Sa secrétaire était restée garder le fort, ayant perdu à la courte paille.   
  
Un peu plus loin, Lex avait aperçu les Kent. Martha avait hoché de la tête dans sa direction, Jonathan avait fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour venir le voir et Lex n'avait rien fait dans ce sens non plus. Lex n'avait besoin qu'ils lui rappellent ce qu'il pensait de lui, il ne le savait que trop bien maintenant. Le geste de Martha n'avait été qu'un relent de politesse.   
  
Lex essaya de chasser ses sombres pensées quand la cérémonie commença. Sans le moindre succès avant que Clark ne monte sur l'estrade à son tour. Pendant quelques instants, il ne pensa qu'à la fierté qu'il ressentait de voir son meilleur ami recevoir son diplôme. C'était une page qui se tournait. Il espérait que cela serait vrai à plus d'un propos.   
  
Puis quelques derniers mots furent adressés à la foule de parents et d'amis par le recteur avant que la foule ne disperse. Clark rejoignit ses parents. Lex ne le verrait que très peu durant les deux prochains mois. Ensuite Clark reviendrait à Metropolis, que ce soit pour travailler au Daily Planet ou à la LexCorp.   
  
Lex observa Clark échanger quelques mots avec ses parents, puis le visage de Jonathan se ferma et le tout nouveau diplômé de l'Université de Metropolis se dirigea vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Clark fit d'abord le tour de tous les employés de la LexCorp avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui.   
"Félicitations Clark."   
"Merci Lex." répondit Clark.   
"C'était une très jolie cérémonie."   
"Tu n'en penses pas un mot."   
"C'est vrai, mais c'est ce qu'on dit en temps normal, non ?" sourit Lex.   
"Peut-être, je ne sais pas."   
"Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas faire attendre tes parents."   
Clark roula des yeux.   
"Tu es si pressé de te débarrasser de moi ?" demanda-t-il.   
"Absolument pas."   
"Mes parents m'auront tout l'été de toutes façons, ils peuvent bien attendre un peu."   
A ces mots, Lex se rembrunît, Clark le vit immédiatement.   
"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as mon numéro cette fois." plaisanta Clark.   
"Oui, en effet." répondit Lex d'une voix complètement indifférente.   
"Je serais de retour fin Août. Tu passeras à Smallville, n'est-ce pas ?"   
Lex soupira.   
"Bien sûr que oui."   
"Et il faudra bien que je repasse à la Tour pour signer le contrat d'embauche, n'est-ce pas ?"   
Lex manqua un battement de coeur.   
"Plait-il ?"   
"Tu ne m'avais pas proposé un poste de recherche au sein de la LexCorp ?" demanda Clark innocemment."Et bien, je vais peut-être accepter l'offre du Daily..."   
"Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais bien que oui. Je ne pensais pas... que tu te déciderais aussi vite."   
"Ou que je choisirais la LexCorp, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Clark.   
Lex ne répondit rien, ce n'était pas la peine.   
"J'ai décidé de suivre ton exemple. Tu as réussi à suivre ta propre voie, sans pour autant tirer un trait sur la relation que tu as avec ton père. Je devrais pouvoir la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?"   
La situation entre les Kent et les Luthor était un peu différente. Lex n'avait pas eu l'affection de son père à perdre. Il n'avait pas mis sa relation avec son père en jeu, il n'en avait pas à l'époque. Il ne contredit pas Clark pour autant. Tout ça était trop beau pour y croire. Mais il n'était pas assez fou ou assez noble pour expliquer ça à Clark. Il ne tenait pas à lui donner une raison de changer d'avis.   
  
"Et puis", ajouta Clark, "Je ne tiens pas à devenir un vieil homme aigri parce qu'il n'aura pas fait le métier qu'il aime."   
"Je ne t'imagine pas aigri, Clark."   
"J'espère bien." sourit Clark. "Il faut que j'y aille. Je t'appelle quand j'arrive à Smallville d'accord ?"   
"Ok. Clark si jamais..."Si jamais cela se passait mal, si jamais ses parents prenaient la chose trop mal, si jamais Smallville devenait trop étouffant pour lui... "Tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?"   
"Depuis le temps que tu me le répètes, Lex, je crois que je le sais."   
"Ca n'a pas perdu de sa valeur."   
"Je sais."   
Clark s'offrit le luxe de serrer le PDG de la LexCorp dans ses bras avant de rejoindre ses parents. Lex le regarda partir avant de se retourner vers Enrique.   
  
"Est-ce qu'il a dit ce que je crois avoir compris qu'il ait dit ?"   
Enrique sourit en pensant à ce que serait la réaction de son maître quand Clark lui demanderait un rendez-vous. Il ne doutait pas que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.   
"Oui monsieur. Il a accepté le poste que vous lui proposiez."   
Lex se tourna vers Gardner.   
"Hey, Gardner vous avez entendu ? Vous ne partirez pas tout de suite à la retraite."   
"Oui, j'ai entendu." répondit Gardner en soulignant."J'étais juste là."   
"Très bien, très bien. C'est une victoire qui se fête. Kent 0, Luthor 1 ! Il faut que je prévienne mon père que son cadeau ne sera pas nécessaire après tout."   
Enrique leva un sourcil interrogateur, tout comme Mercy. Leur patron parlait un peu trop tout à coup.   
"Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur des Tours pour fêter ça."   
Lex dégrisa immédiatement. Les effets Clark Kent n'étaient pas tous plaisants. Un peu de la retenue des Luthor était toujours nécessaire. Surtout quand on parlait du cadeau meurtrier de son père.   
"En combien de temps croyez-vous que Kate peut nous préparer une petite fête ? Clark n'a pas besoin d'être là pour que nous fêtions son diplôme."   
Mercy avait déjà décroché son téléphone.   
"Le temps que l'on arrive suffira."   
  


***

  
  
Lex avait passé un premier mois délicieux. Son sentiment de victoire ne s'était pas estompé, au contraire. Il avait bien craint que Clark ne revienne sur sa décision quand il avait appris qu'après deux semaines à Smallville, il n'avait rien annoncé de sa décision de ne pas accepter l'offre du Daily Planet.   
  
Mais le coup de téléphone, hargneux, la troisième semaine de Martha Kent lui apprit que Clark s'était enfin décidé. Et qu'il avait tenu bon. Il avait tout de suite appelé son meilleur ami pour savoir comment cela s'était passé. En fait, ce n'avait pas été vraiment 'tout de suite'. Il avait fallu qu'il se calme un peu pour éviter d'avoir l'air trop avide de détails à propos de la défaite des Kent. Lex aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une vidéo de cette scène.   
  
Depuis l'annonce initiale, le climat était légèrement tendu à la ferme. Lex avait proposé à Clark de passer à Smallville pour quelques jours mais il avait refusé, parce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre de l'huile sur le feu en venant narguer ses parents. Lex pensait pourtant en avoir le droit après sept ans d'attente.   
"Plus tard, quand ils se seront faits à l'idée, tu pourras les narguer si tu veux."   
"En organisant une petite fête au Manoir pour fêter la nouvelle recrue de mon équipe de recherche ? Je pourrais même inviter tout Smallville."   
"Si tu veux." rit Clark, que l'idée amusait.   
Lex n'insista pas. S'il avait la fête, il ne viendrait pas à Smallville avant la fin de l'été. Une jolie fête pour que tout le monde apprenne qu'**il** avait gagné. **Lex Luthor**avait gagné.   
  
Son père était très fier de lui. Il le lui avait dit, en venant en personne le féliciter.   
"Bien joué fils, je suppose que cela veut dire que l'un de nous restera du bon côté de la loi."   
"Merci, père. Mais je n'ai jamais douté que j'arriverais à ce résultat avec mes propres méthodes."   
Lionel, par courtoisie, s'était retenu de ricaner. Son fils doutait toujours quand il s'agissait du jeune Clark Kent.   
"Quand revient-il à Metropolis ?"   
"Dans trois ou quatre semaines."   
"Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir encore supporter quatre déjeuners en ta seule compagnie. Quelle idée a-t-il de rentrer l'été..."   
"L'envie de revoir sa famille, peut-être." avait avancé Lex.   
"Quel concept étrange..." avait fait Lionel à moitié sérieux.   
  
Lionel ne s'était pas attardé après ça. Il avait encore quelques vies à piétiner avant le déjeuner. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.   
  
Lex savait que les Kent feraient tout pour faire changer leur fils d'avis, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Clark lui avait parlé de quatre violentes disputes déjà. Ses coups de téléphone quotidiens évitaient que la résolution de Clark faiblisse. Au besoin, si Lex avait senti le moindre petit doute, il aurait été directement à Smallville pour parler à Clark en détails du dernier projet de l'équipe de Gardner.   
  
Il n'en avait pas encore eu besoin, mais sait-on jamais. Peut-être devrait-il faire signer le contrat à Clark dès maintenant.   
  
Lex décrocha le téléphone et fit appelé le numéro dans la première mémoire. Etrangement personne ne répondit. Clark avait pourtant toujours son portable sur lui et il savait à quelle heure Lex appelait. Il laissa un message sur le portable de Clark. Une heure plus tard, Clark ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé. Il appela une nouvelle fois et retomba sur le répondeur. Il laissa un nouveau message. Une demi-heure plus tard, son téléphone sonna enfin.   
  
"Clark ?"   
"Hi Lex."   
Lex comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Clark avait une voix fatiguée, il manquait de l'entrain qu'il avait d'habitude quand il l'appelait.   
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clark ? Que s'est-il passé ?"   
"Tout est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du m'en douter mais je me suis obstiné et maintenant il est à l'hôpital !"   
"Qui est à l'hôpital ?"   
"Il aurait pu mourir ! Et ça aurait été de ma faute."   
"Qui, Clark ?"   
"Mon père. Il a fait une crise cardiaque."   
Oh. Lex appuya sur le bouton 'Urgence Enrique' tout en continuant à parler.   
"Je peux faire venir des médecins de Metropolis en mois de deux heures."   
"Ce n'est pas la peine, il s'est réveillé... Mais c'est de ma faute, Lex."   
"Clark, je ne vois pas comment une crise cardiaque pourrait être de ta faute."   
"On se disputait, il est devenu rouge de rage et j'ai continué à crier et lui aussi et tout à coup il s'est arrêté en plein milieu d'une phrase en portant une main à sa poitrine. J'avais tellement peur..."   
  
Enrique entra à ce moment dans le bureau et Lex à force de gesticulations lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait un hélicoptère pour Smallville et qu'il le voulait hier. Enrique sortit immédiatement de la pièce. Il n'y aurait plus de pilotes à cette heure. Mais il y avait encore lui et Mercy, et tout deux avaient leur brevet. Il laissa Mercy à la porte du bureau de leur boss et lui monta sur le toit préparer le décollage. Dès que Lex aurait raccroché, il se précipiterait ici. En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, Lex Luthor et son garde du corps étaient sur le toit de la Tour LexCorp et couraient jusqu'à l'hélicoptère.   
  


***

  
  
Clark n'était sorti que quelques minutes pour appeler Lex avant de retourner rapidement au chevet de son père. Il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de l'âge de ses parents. Malgré les paroles de Lex, il était rongé par la culpabilité. S'il n'avait pas voulu intégrer la LexCorp... s'il avait essayé de calmer le jeu au lieu de ne faire qu'augmenter la colère de son père durant cette dernière dispute...   
"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, fils."   
"Je... Je suis désolé..."   
"Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Jonathan posa une main sur l'épaule de Clark. "Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si ce maudit Luthor n'était pas entré dans nos vies..."   
Clark tressaillit.   
"Lex n'était pas là. Tu ne peux pas..."   
"S'il n'avait pas essayé de te détourner du droit chemin..."   
"Lex n'a pas..."Clark s'arrêta net. "Papa, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très sage de parler de Lex maintenant. Tu dois te reposer."   
"Il faut pourtant que quelqu'un le dise, puisque tu ne sembles pas le voir de toi même."   
"C'est mon meilleur ami. Il veut s'assurer que..."   
"Nous sommes tes parents !" La machine reliée à Jonathan s'affola un peu.   
"Papa ! Il sera toujours temps de parler de ça plus tard, tu ne crois pas ? A moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à refaire une crise cardiaque si rapidement."   
"Très bien. Mais le sujet n'est pas clos."   
"Il ne l'est jamais." murmura Clark, défait.   
  
Martha revint dans la chambre un café à la main. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse. Elle avait l'air en colère.   
"Clark, tu l'as appelé ?"   
Clark hocha la tête.   
"Alors ce doit être lui qui a fait crissé ses pneus sur le parking de l'hôpital."   
Le visage de Jonathan se ferma à nouveau.   
"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ?!"   
"Tu avais vraiment besoin de l'appeler ?" demanda sa mère. "Tu ne crois pas qu'il en a déjà assez fait comme ça ? Tu crois que ça va aider ton père..."   
"Arrêtez. Maman je pensais que tu étais suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas commencer à te disputer dans une chambre d'hôpital. Tu sais que papa a besoin de calme."   
"Ce n'est pas Lex Luthor qui m'amènera le calme. Regarde comme tu parles à ta mère !"   
  
Clark se leva et sortit de la chambre sans ajouter un mot. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. L'époque où ses parents étaient encore prêts à donner le bénéfice du doute à Lex était révolue depuis des années. Lex était là dans le couloir, Mercy et Enrique un peu en retrait. Clark sourit faiblement en le voyant venir vers lui.   
  
Lex ne dit rien quand Clark le serra dans ses bras. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne disait plus rien, et si c'était ce dont Clark avait besoin, il l'aurait.   
"Je suis content que tu sois là... Tu peux pas savoir..."   
"Ca va aller. Je te promets, que tout ira bien."   
  


***

  
  
Lex ne fut pas confronté parents Kent avant le jour suivant. Il était resté avec Clark à l'hôpital avant de rentrer au Manoir pour dormir quelques heures et régler quelques affaires de la LexCorp qu'il avait quitté un peu précipitamment. Quand il revint, Martha Kent était assise dans le couloir, un café à la main, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de lui parler, mais elle le vit avant qu'il n'ait pu faire demi-tour. Elle se leva, furieuse.   
"Vous !"   
"Madame Kent. Je suis désolé que nous nous revoyions dans de telles circonstances."   
"La faute à qui ? Sans vous mon mari ne serait pas à l'hôpital ! Je ne vous laisserais pas briser ma famille."   
"Je ne cherche pas à briser votre famille."   
"Ah oui ? Alors laissez Clark tranquille !"   
"C'est mon meilleur ami."   
"Comme si c'était son amitié que vous vouliez ! Je connais les gens comme vous, Luthor."   
"J'ai une très grande estime pour Clark. Son amitié m'est très précieuse."   
"Si n'aviez pas essayer de le détourner de nous..."   
"Ce n'est ni la faute de Clark, ni la mienne si votre mari a eu une crise cardiaque. Si vous cherchez des coupables, regardez du côté de ce qu'il boit et de ce qu'il mange, et de ses antécédents familiaux. Je vais vous dire comment je vois les choses, madame Kent, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette dispute, votre mari aurait pu faire cette crise pendant qu'il était seul quelque part dans la ferme et il en serait mort. Maintenant il sera qu'il faut faire plus attention à son coeur et cela évitera un drame."   
"Vous vous réjouissez..."   
"Ne déformez pas mes propos ! Si vous êtes trop stupide pour voir la vérité en face, ce n'est pas mon problème."   
"Vous n'avez rien à faire avec Clark. Retournez à Metropolis à votre vie de débauche et laissez mon fils tranquille."   
"Que je le laisse tranquille ? Et vous quand est-ce que vous le laisserez tranquilles ? Quand est-ce que vous le laisserez faire ses propres choix ? Vous savez dans quel état ça l'a mis de voir rejetez toutes ses petites amies ? Vous en avez une idée ?"   
"Je suis sa mère, je suis là pour l'aider à faire ses choix."   
"Mais pas pour le contraindre à faire ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse. Vous savez parfaitement que le journalisme n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Mais vous n'en avez rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ?"   
"Cet emploi n'est qu'une nouvelle façon pour vous de l'éloigner de nous, si vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu."   
"Et je vois très clair dans le votre aussi, madame. N'essayez pas une nouvelle fois de culpabiliser Clark pour le pousser à accepter ce poste au Planet. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, croyez moi. Je ne le laisserai pas gâcher sa vie parce que vous et votre mari êtes complètement aveuglés par vos préjugés."   
  
"On vous entend depuis l'autre bout de l'étage." fit Clark, arrivé sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.   
"Clark ! Tu as raison mon chéri, je me suis laissée emporter. Si nous allions voir si ton père est réveillé ?"   
"Maman, ne fais pas ça. Ca ne changera rien."   
"Faire quoi, Clark ?"   
"Tu le sais très bien. Ne rejette pas la faute sur Lex. Ne fais pas comme s'il n'était pas là. Il est venu de Metropolis, il a tout laissé pour venir. Il n'était pas obligé. Il l'a fait parce qu'il est mon ami. Tu n'as jamais traité Chloé et les autres comme ça."   
"Parce que Chloé et tes autres amis n'ont jamais essayés..."   
"On verra pour les accusations plus tard, d'accord ? Le plus important c'est papa pour l'instant, non ?"   
"Bien sûr, Clark, bien sûr." acquiesça sa mère.   
"Vas-y, je te rejoints dans une minute."   
Martha se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas dire quelque chose qui aurait inévitablement entraîné une nouvelle dispute et tourna les talons.   
  
Clark se tourna vers Lex.   
"Lex, retourne à Metropolis. S'il te plait."   
"Clark..."   
"S'il te plait Lex. Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Mes parents ne se calmeront pas tant que tu seras à Smallville."   
"Est-ce que tu reviendras à Metropolis signer le contrat ?"   
Le contrat signifiait beaucoup de choses. Il n'était pas question là seulement du poste offert par la LexCorp.   
"Sans doute."   
"Sans doute ? Clark, je ne veux pas d'un sans doute. J'en ai assez de devoir toujours me contenter de 'peut-être' et de 'sans doute'. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'on se connaît pour que tu continues à me faire ça."   
"Lex, mon père est à l'hôpital !"   
"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Ce que je vois c'est que tes parents vont en profiter pour te faire changer d'avis. Je pourrais écrire un livre sur ce genre de tactiques. Ce sont des classiques du genre."   
"Mes parents ne sont pas comme ça."   
"Ah non ? Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Ils ont toujours fait ça."   
"Lex, s'il te plait... tais-toi."   
  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Lex savait que Clark était au bord des larmes, mais cette fois, il n'y ferait rien. Il ne pouvait plus. S'il se rétractait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas craquer à son tour.   
"Je rentre à Metropolis, puisque c'est ce que tu veux."   
"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux."   
"Mais ce que tu veux n'a aucune importance puisque c'est la volonté de tes parents qui prime."   
"Lex..."   
"Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter d'arriver deuxième une fois de plus, Clark."   
  
Lex quitta l'hôpital sans que Clark ne fasse rien pour le retenir ou lui assurer qu'il ne serait pas second cette fois. Devant le masque froid de leur patron, ni Mercy ni Enrique ne posa de question. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent dire.   
  


***

  
  
Lex venait de passer une très mauvaise semaine. Comme il était autorisé à être triste plutôt qu'en colère, il n'avait pas usé trop de ses employés. Il n'avait renvoyé personne. Il était apathique. Il suivait l'emploi du temps que Enrique ou Kate ou quelqu'un d'autre lui imposait. Puis il rentrait et dormait jusqu'à la prochaine journée.   
  
Le téléphone sonna alors qu'il était occupé à ne pas lire le dossier devant lui. C'était les résultats d'examens de Jonathan Kent. Il avait essayé de savoir si cette soudaine et bien tombée crise cardiaque était vraiment naturelle. Il aurait très bien vu Martha Kent drogué son mari pour convaincre son fils.   
C'était dire à quel point Lex était désespéré.   
Il n'avait rien trouvé bien sûr. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer de chercher. Il ne voyait rien d'autre pour ramener Clark. Clark, qui ne l'avait pas appelé depuis qu'il avait quitté Smallville.   
  
Le téléphone sonnait toujours. Un coup d'oeil sur l'identificateur d'appel lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de Clark. Il n'avait pas envie de décrocher. Il ne voulait pas que ses doutes se transforment en certitudes si cela devait lui enlever Clark. Le téléphone sonnait toujours. Clark semblait déterminé à lui parler.   
  
Lex soupira. Autant régler ça une bonne fois pour toute. Il se décida à décrocher le téléphone.   
"Lex Luthor."   
"Salut Lex. C'est moi."   
"Clark, ça fait quelques temps déjà. Comment tu vas ?"   
"Bien, mais ça pourrait aller mieux."   
Lex n'avait aucune envie de compatir.   
"Et ton père."   
"Il va mieux. Il ne pourra pas travailler à la ferme avant quelques temps, mais ça va aller."   
"Tant mieux."   
Un silence suivit.   
"Lex..."   
"Clark, si tu dois me dire quelque chose, fais le vite. Abrège le supplice. S'il te plait."   
"Supplice ?"   
"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire."   
"Ils ne me laissent pas le choix, Lex."   
"Tu signes pour le Planet quand ?"   
"Demain matin."   
"Je vois. Je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à faire pour préparer ton départ. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Si tu veux me voir quand tu seras à Metropolis, appelle moi."   
"Lex... Attends."   
"Attendre, Clark ? C'est ce que je fais depuis trop longtemps."   
"Je sais. Je suis désolé."   
"Il y a un moment où les excuses ne font plus rien."   
"Lex, écoute moi jusqu'au bout."   
Il ne répondit rien.   
"Je n'ai pas accepté leur offre initiale. J'ai obtenu quelques changements."   
"C'est à dire ?"   
"Je ne travaillerais que deux jours par semaine pour eux."   
"Et Perry White a accepté ça ?"   
"J'ai été convainquant. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour rassurer mes parents. Parce que mon but était de devenir écrivain."   
"Il a et avalé ça et accepté ?"   
"Oui. Je serais une sorte d'assistant pour un de ses journalistes."   
"Tu sais que de n'importe qui d'autres, je n'accepterais pas ça."   
"Je sais. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? En venant trois jours par semaine à la LexCorp je te rapporterais plus que quelqu'un d'autres qui serait là à plein temps."   
"Tu ne doutes pas de toi."   
"J'ai appris du meilleur."   
"Et la flatterie en plus." Lex se mit à sourire.   
"Je ne parlais pas de toi mais du professeur Gardner."   
"Oh oui... C'est vrai. Ce cher professeur Gardner."   
"Tu es d'accord ?"   
"Tu te rends compte du nombre de gens à qui tu vas mentir ? A commencer par tes parents."   
"Je sais."   
"Tu pourras le supporter ?"   
"Je n'ai pas le choix."   
Si, il avait le choix. Le problème était qu'il voulait ménager trop de monde à la fois.   
"Très bien, passe ici quand tu en auras fini au Planet."   
"Ok."   
"Tu m'as manqué Clark."   
"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué."   
  
_A suivre_


	16. partie 16

  
Auteur : Aiguma   
Partie : 16/18   
Mail : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr / moonpriestfictions@yahoogroupes.fr   
Rating : PG-13   
Pairing : Clex   
Notes : Plus que deux parties après celle là ! La fin est toute proche !!! Enfin !! lol . Vous n'aurez plus à attendre pendant des semaines.   
Notes 2: Hey les fans de slash ! Hey les fans de Clex ! Cybelia ouvre un site consacré au Clex sous toutes ses formes !   
Remerciements : Cybelia, Hanna, Ephyse. Merci pour les reviews !   
  
  
  
16 Lucas comes back   
  
  
Clark travaillait pour le Daily Planet depuis six mois maintenant. Il n'avait accepté ce poste que pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Il savait que cela ne pourrait être qu'une solution à court terme, mais cela repoussait le problème. Le lundi et mardi, donc, il servait d'assistant à la journaliste Lois Lane, qui savait être si désagréable que parfois même avec toute sa bonne volonté, il se contenait à peine assez pour ne pas l'étrangler. Et du mercredi au vendredi, il travaillait à la LexCorp. Du moins en théorie. Parce qu'en pratique, on pouvait trouver Clark Kent dans l'une ou l'autre des Tours le week-end également.   
  
Clark était, ce matin là, dans des recherches absolument ennuyeuses sur les ex-petites amies d'un industriel peut-être véreux (quoi que si on écoutait Lois, un industriel était forcément véreux). Lois espérait que l'une d'elles se souviendraient de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. C'était une tâche ingrate qui consistait en des démarches téléphoniques fastidieuses qui aboutissaient invariablement à des refus, pas toujours polis.   
  
Super pouvoirs obligent, il entendit son nom prononcer à l'entrée de la salle de rédaction. Il regarda dans la direction d'où provenaient les voix. Un homme venait d'entrer, il semblait qu'il le cherchait. Clark ne voyait pas son visage, mais sa voix lui rappelait quelque chose... Il n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il fut face à cette personne qu'il la reconnut.   
  
"Salut Clark." fit Lucas Luthor, aussi nonchalant qu'à son habitude.   
"Lucas... Ca fait longtemps."   
"Quatre ans. La dernière fois c'était à un réveillon de mon frère non ?"   
"Tu étais soul."   
"Ah oui, cela expliquerait que je ne m'en souvienne pas exactement."   
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois juste venu dire bonjour, ce n'est pas le genre de la famille."   
"Je ne me rappelle pas que tu étais si suspicieux avant."   
"Il faut bien grandir un jour ou l'autre."   
"Mon frère n'est pas en ville."   
"Je sais."   
"Il rentre quand ?"   
"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je le sais ?" répondit Clark. Il n'avait pas un excellent souvenir de Lucas Luthor. L'éclair de colère qui passa dans ses yeux ne fut pas pour convaincre Clark qu'il avait changé.   
"S'il y a une personne qui le sait, c'est toi. Ne me dis pas le contraire, je ne te croirais pas."   
"Et pour quelle raison je te ferais confiance ? Etant donné les derniers..."   
"Clark, s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir."   
Clark leva un sourcil, intrigué. Depuis quand les Luthor suppliaient-ils si vite ?   
"Jusqu'à quel point tu es dans les problèmes Lucas ?"   
"Tu ne peux pas imaginer. J'ai besoin de mon frère le plus vite possible."   
"Il est au Japon. Il sera de retour dans quatre jours. Et il est injoignable par téléphone. Je ne sais même pas s'il a le temps de consulter ses mails privés."   
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y fait ?"   
Clark répondit fermement. "Je ne suis pas si stupide Lucas."   
"C'était juste pour la conversation..."   
"Il n'y a jamais rien de laisser au hasard dans vos conversations."   
"Tu t'y es pourtant bien fait à ce qu'on m'a dit."   
Clark commençait à perdre patience.   
"Lucas. Je te l'ai dit, ton frère ne sera pas en ville avant plusieurs jours."   
Lucas sembla calculer ses possibilités pendant un instant.   
"J'ai besoin de ton aide." finit-il par dire.   
"Tu as quoi ?"   
"J'ai besoin d'aide. Et il n'y a personne d'autre en qui je puisse avoir confiance."   
Clark se retint de lui dire que ce n'était peut-être pas sans raison. Lucas n'arrêtait pas de monter des arnaques aux quatre coins du pays. Et Lex devait nettoyer ses bêtises quand il se faisait arrêter.   
"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?"   
"Rien ! Je te le jure."   
Ca ce n'était pas possible.   
"Ecoute ma pause déjeuner est dans une demi-heure, tu peux attendre jusque là ? On peut se retrouver dans un restaurant près..."   
"Pas question ! J'ai déjà du assez de mal à venir jusqu'ici. Ils sont après moi !"   
"Qui ça ?"   
"C'est long à expliquer."   
Clark réfléchit un instant. Il pouvait très bien laisser Lucas se débrouiller seul. Il avait l'intuition que ni Lex, ni Lionel ne lui en voudraient. Mais Lucas avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. **Avoir l'air** était la chose que Clark devait garder à l'esprit.   
"Je n'en doute pas. Attends moi dans le parking du journal. Je descends dès que j'ai fini ça."   
  
Lucas accepta et Clark retourna à ses coups de téléphone insipides. Lois vint le trouver quelques minutes seulement après que Lucas était parti.   
"Quelqu'un d'intéressant ?" demanda-t-elle.   
"Non, seulement une ancienne connaissance. Je l'ai connu quand j'étais au lycée."   
Lois parut tout de suite moins intéressée et repartit sans tarder.   
  


***

  
  
  
Clark réussit à emmener Lucas chez lui sans que personne ne les suive. Du moins, il le pensait et ces dons lui permettraient d'être très sûrs de lui. Lucas avait d'abord fait une réflexion sur le quartier (sordide) à laquelle Clark n'avait pas répondu, puis sur l'appartement en lui même (très petit) laquelle avait fait plissé le front de Clark et enfin sur l'agencement des meubles dans l'appartement (sans aucune once de bon sens) qui força Clark à lui jeter un regard noir et à lui rappeler que s'il n'était pas content, il pouvait toujours sortir de chez lui et tenter sa chance seul.   
Après cette menace, Lucas se calma. A croire qu'il n'y avait que ça qui marchait avec lui.   
"Alors Lucas, tu te décides à me dire ce qui se passe ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. C'est ma pause déjeuner et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps."   
"Très bien, très bien. Je pourrais avoir un verre ?"   
"Eau, jus de fruits ?" demanda Clark dont la patience s'amenuisait à vue d'oeil.   
Lucas fit la grimace avant de demander s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de plus fort. Clark alla dans le bar et sortit la bouteille de bourbon que Lex laissait toujours là. Il en versa un verre sans rien dire et le tendit à Lucas.   
  
"Je ne savais pas que tu avais développé un goût pour les alcools forts, Kent."   
"C'est la bouteille de ton frère. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui dire qui exactement en a bu."   
"C'est toi qui m'a servi, Kent."   
"Ah oui ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Ton histoire maintenant."   
"Très bien, puisqu'il le faut." fit le jeune homme avant de commencer.   
  
Lucas était arrivé à Metropolis hier en fin d'après-midi. Comme il avait un peu de temps devant lui, il avait décidé de refaire connaissance avec les tripots du coin. Il avait joué quelques parties, mais à court de liquidité, il avait du s'arrêter assez tôt et alors qu'il retournait à sa voiture, il avait entendu des bruits venant d'une ruelle. N'écoutant que son courage (là, Clark avait plus l'impression qu'il s'était agi d'une curiosité maladive plutôt qu'autre chose), il avait été voir. Une limousine était garée et deux hommes étaient sortis. Un troisième était à terre. L'un des deux hommes avait sorti un revolver et avait fait feu sur l'homme à terre par trois fois. Là, Lucas avait trébuché sur un objet métallique (probablement en tentant de fuir) et s'était fait repéré.   
  
"Il devait faire noir, comment ont-ils reconnus ? Suffisamment en tout cas pour faire circuler un portrait dans la ville ?"   
"Et bien, j'avais joué une partie de poker avec l'un des deux hommes un peu plus tôt dans la soirée."   
"Je vois." fit Clark. "C'est tout ?"   
"Oui."   
"Tu n'oublies rien ?"   
"Non. Ecoute, j'ai juste besoin de rester chez toi pendant quelques jours le temps que Lex rentre et s'occupe de ça, d'accord ?"   
"Tu ne peux rien faire ?"   
"Je suis un peu à court d'argent."   
"Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es en ville." Clark fit une pose avant de demander."Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es recherché par la police."   
  
Lucas grimaça à nouveau.   
"Ah. Tu es déjà au courant."   
"En effet."   
"Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que l'un des deux hommes est le premier adjoint du maire."   
"Et tu ne pensais pas devoir m'en parler ?" fit Clark, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le premier adjoint du maire. Rien que ça."Ou alors tu souhaitais garder cette information sous le coude, pour une petite affaire de chantage ultérieurement."   
"Absolument pas. Clark, voyons, que vas-tu imaginer ?"   
  
Clark leva les yeux au ciel. Les Luthor étaient décidément bien tous les mêmes.   
  
"Une dernière question. Pourquoi ne pas demander l'aide de ton père ?"   
Lucas eut soudain l'air très mal à l'aise.   
"En fait, tu vois, quand j'ai accepté la protection de Lex plutôt que la sienne, Lionel m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur lui pour m'aider. Et que j'avais intérêt à ne pas trop tester sa patience."   
"Connaissant Lionel, il a du être très explicite sur ce point. Et donc c'est pour ça que tu m'embarques là-dedans ? Il va falloir que je remercie ton père. Il me fait un joli cadeau."   
  


***

  
  
Clark n'avait pas pris la peine de faire visiter son appartement en entier à Lucas. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et préférait éviter que le frère de Lex ne s'aventure trop chez lui.   
"Il faut que je reparte travailler."   
"Bien. Je vais rester sagement ici." répondit Lucas avec un sourire qui se voulait angélique.   
"Ca je te crois." répondit Clark, lui aussi avec un sourire."Tu n'as pas accès aux chambres. En fait tu n'as accès qu'au salon, à la cuisine et aux toilettes. C'est tout. Ca devrait suffire pendant que je suis absent. Je te déconseille fortement d'essayer de t'aventurer dans d'autres endroits."   
"Bien sûr que non. Je peux respecter la vie privée des gens, tu sais."   
"Je sais. Je te fais confiance avec mon appartement, alors ne trahis pas ma confiance. Ce serait toi le plus pénalisé dans l'affaire."   
"Aucun problème."   
"Je serais de retour vers dix-huit heures, ne bouge pas d'ici."   
  
Lucas acquiesça une nouvelle fois et Clark quitta son appartement un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Lucas ne tiendrait jamais sa promesse. Clark aurait misé dessus tous les jours de la semaine.   
  


***

  
  
  
Lucas eut vite fait de passer en revue le salon et la cuisine de l'appartement de Clark. Quelques photos accrochées aux murs, quelques plantes vertes dans les coins, rien de particuliers, si ce n'était que son frère, ennemi implacable des photographes habituellement, était sur la plus part d'entre elles. Lassé, Lucas décida d'aller explorer l'étage.   
  
L'appartement, à ce qu'il avait pu voir, était un duplex : en bas la salle à manger, le salon et la cuisine, en haut les chambres. Juste ce que ce cher Clark ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Ce qui bien sûr motivait Lucas plus que n'importe quoi. Ce qui était interdit aux simples mortels était permis aux Luthor. Comme toute sa famille, c'était un précepte cher à son coeur.   
  
Il y avait deux portes de chaque côté d'un couloir minuscule à son goût. Lucas ouvrit la première. La salle de bain, sans intérêt. Il pouvait passer à la suivante et espérer tomber sur une chambre ou un bureau. Clark devait bien avoir une ou deux choses qu'il n'aurait pas aimé voir divulguées. Et si Lucas les découvrait, cela ne ferait que renforcer sa coopération. Décidément il avait beau être gentil (et encore) il était stupide de laisser Lucas seul chez lui. Vraiment. Enfin, ce n'était pas dans une ferme qu'on pouvait apprendre les réalités de la vie.   
  
Lucas posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et s'évanouit.   
  


***

  
  
Clark fit un détour par la pharmacie avant de rentrer chez lui. Il était sûr que Lucas aurait essayé de s'aventurer à l'étage. Bien sûr. Après tout Clark avait tout fait pour, il fallait bien qu'il se dédommage pour le dérangement que causait Lucas, même si ce n'était qu'en riant un peu à ses dépends.   
  
Quand il était revenu à Metropolis, pour signer ses **deux** contrats d'embauches, Clark était parti à la recherche d'un appartement. L'argent qu'il avait épargné de son travail à la LexCorp et des brevets issus de la technologie de son vaisseau avait servi à le payer. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de choisir un quartier aussi sordide et mal fréquenté si cela n'avait pas été pour ses parents. Il ne tenait pas à leur expliquer d'où venait l'argent. Il avait donc acheté un appartement délabré qu'il avait remis à neuf avec un peu de super vitesse et de cervelle. Et aussi un coup de mains (au sens propre) de Lex. Clark riait encore en se rappelant de Lex couvert de poussière, un balai à la main. Il aurait peut-être du prendre des photos pour immortaliser la scène...   
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois l'appartement rénové, Lex était reparti dans un couplet sur la sécurité de Clark qui n'avait pu que céder devant son insistance. Leurs dernières découvertes avaient été mises à contribution pour protéger Clark et son secret d'éventuels intrus. La porte d'entrée ne répondait qu'à Clark et à Lex. Les chambres ne répondaient qu'à leurs propriétaires.   
  
Clark ouvrit la porte, Lucas était sagement installé sur le canapé, une main cachée.   
"J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas trop ennuyé."   
"Non, absolument pas. Tu avais quelques magasines..."   
"Oh parfait." Il lança le paquet à Lucas. "Pour ta main."   
Lucas eut le bon goût de ne pas paraître surpris plus d'une demie seconde.   
"Merci, il ne fallait pas."   
"Il faut bien que je peaufine mon rôle de boy-scout voyons."   
  
Clark s'assit dans un fauteuil et fixa Lucas sans rien dire pendant un moment.   
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?" finit par demander Lucas qui manquait de la patience de son frère.   
"Rien. Ou plutôt si." répondit Clark."Que dirais-tu de ne pas attendre que Lex rentre ?"   
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?" demanda Lucas, méfiant.   
"Je veux dire que nous sommes tous les deux des jeunes gens intelligents. Et j'ai suffisamment de bon sens pour deux."   
"Où veux-tu en venir ?"   
  
"Le problème vois-tu, c'est que je ne gagne rien à te laisser chez moi à ne rien faire."   
Lucas se dit que Clark avait peut-être fait des progrès depuis le garçon qu'il avait rencontré la première fois à Smallville.   
"..."   
"Bien sûr, ce que tu as vu pourrait me servir."   
Lucas sourit de toutes ses dents.   
"Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais de quelqu'un comme toi, Clark, mais tes paroles sonnent bien à mes oreilles. Il y a largement de quoi le faire chanter. Il a suffisamment pour nous deux."   
  
Clark sourit.   
"Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais, Lucas." répondit-il. Ce type avait vraiment des problèmes pour penser tout de suite à des affaires illégales. "Je pensais que nous pourrions en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et que je pourrais écrire un joli article. Un article qui remettrait Lane à sa place."   
  
Lucas réfléchit un peu avant déclarer :   
" Agir par esprit de revanche... Ca me va."   
Clark leva les yeux aux ciels. Il était irrécupérable.   
"Si tu as besoin de te dire ça, parfait. Mais j'aurais cru qu'exposer la vérité aux yeux du monde et te tirer d'affaire seraient de meilleures motivations."   
"Tu parles. Je te les laisse Boy-scout." fit Lucas. " Bon quand est-ce qu'on mange ici ? Et quoi aussi ?"   
"Tu as fait la cuisine pendant mon absence ?"   
"Pour qui est ce que tu me prends ? La bonne ?"   
"Tsss. Laisse tomber. Puisque tu n'as rien fait, on mange dans une heure."   
  


***

  
  
  
La première partie du plan de Clark était de rassembler des informations sur le premier adjoint du maire. Il avait déjà commencé la veille au Planet mais il n'avait pas pu obtenir toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.   
  
Il n'avait pas le talent de Lex quand il s'agissait de piratage informatique mais pour tout dire, ce n'était pas nécessaire pour percer les défenses de la mairie de Metropolis. Il obtint toutes sortes d'informations, qui si elles n'étaient pas directement incriminantes, lui donnait quelques endroits où creuser.   
  
A commencer par le projet de tramway. Le premier adjoint s'était particulièrement investit dedans. Clark en avait déjà entendu parler, comme tout le monde. C'était un des projets phare de la mairie. Tant au niveau du nombre de personnes et de services impliqués que dans les sommes d'argent engagées.   
  
Un rapide recoupement d'informations permit à Clark d'apprendre que c'était bien la bonne piste. Aucun cadavre n'avait été retrouvé à l'endroit où Lucas avait vu le meurtre, mais étrange coïncidence, un membre du bureau du premier adjoint s'était fait agressé et était mort d'une blessure par balles. Le même soir. Le mort était en charge du projet de tramway et plus particulièrement de son financement.   
Bon, ils avaient la victime, le meurtrier, le lieu. Peut-être que le mobile et des preuves seraient une bonne idée pour la suite. L'argent avait certainement un rôle dans l'histoire. Des pots de vins sans doute. Clark espérait que Lionel n'avait pas de part dedans parce qu'il serait obligé de l'exposer en première page... Cela donnerait un coup à leur déjeuner du dimanche. Quoique. Lionel pourrait toujours se contenter de trouver ça drôle. Il était un peu spécial parfois.   
  
Mais non, à première vue, LuthorCorp n'avait pas d'intérêt dans ce projet. Une branche de LexCorp avait quelques intérêts dans la conception des commandes du Tramway, mais rien de majeur. Un autre problème évité.   
  
Maintenant avant de s'attaquer au premier adjoint, ils leur fallaient des preuves. Et Clark avait comme dans l'idée que le meilleur endroit où commencer à chercher était chez madame Caine, la pauvre femme dont le mari avait été supprimé. Après de longues et ardues explications sur cette affaire, et de bien plus nombreuses promesses de respecter la mémoire de son mari, la toute nouvelle veuve accepta que Clark (qui avait joué à fond la carte du gentil garçon de province) jette un coup d'oeil aux papiers de son mari. Les capacités de Clark serviraient. Un regard aux rayons X permettait de découvrir bien des choses cachées.   
  
Hum... En fait, il s'avéra que le pauvre homme avait surtout vu trop de mauvais films policiers et avait décidé de cacher le disque compromettant dans le fond caché d'un tiroir. Tellement mal caché, qu'en fait ce faux fond était visible à l'oeil nu. Clark le récupéra, remercia la veuve, et lui promit de faire éclater la vérité pour que l'amour et la justice triomphe et blablabla.   
  
La suite du plan était simple, très simple. Un peu trop simple au goût de Lucas.   
"C'est quand même ma vie que tu joues là !"   
"Mais non, ne t'inquiètes donc pas comme ça." essaya de le rassurer Clark. "Le plan est on ne plus sûr."   
"Tu trouves ? Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui vas te retrouver entouré de tueurs sans scrupules prêts à faire de moi le prochain candidat auprès de Saint Pierre.   
Clark roula des yeux.   
"Et toi tu n'exagères rien, peut-être ? Et crois moi, aucune chance que tu ne t'approches de Saint Pierre."   
  
Clark retourna à ses jouets et cela clôt la discussion. Il avait encore quelques réglages à faire sur ses petits espions avant qu'ils ne soient prêts pour le piège.   
  
Le plan consistait à ce que Lucas appelle le premier adjoint pour prendre rendez-vous avez lui dans un lieu choisi par Clark. Lucas s'arrangerait alors pour le faire parler. Comme ce n'était probablement pas des gens stupides, Lucas serait fouillé. Il ne pouvait donc pas porter de micros ou de caméras de peur qu'il ne soit découvert. C'était là qu'entraient en scène Clark et ses joujous. Des prototypes destinés au FBI et à la CIA que la LexCorp développaient. C'était l'occasion rêvée de les tester en conditions réelles.   
  
Lucas passe le coup de téléphone depuis une cabine téléphonique à quelques blocs de l'appartement de Clark puis prit directement un taxi pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Clark y était déjà, d'excellente humeur : il allait pouvoir écrire un joli article qui renverrait Lane sur les roses, il testait ses jouets et en prime, il risquait la vie de Lucas Luthor. Il y avait des jours comme ça où tout vous souriait.   
  
Lucas arriva au parc municipal juste dans les temps. Le premier adjoint avait du quitter son bureau précipitamment car il n'arriva que cinq minutes plus tard escorté par deux gardes du corps. Clark le vit s'avancer vers Lucas alors qu'il faisait semblant de lire, assis dans l'herbe à une cinquantaine de mètres. Il lança ses bébés à l'assaut dans le parc quasiment désert. Trop tôt pour les enfants, trop tard pour le déjeuner.   
  


***

  
  
  
Lucas essayait d'avoir l'air le plus détendu et le plus sûr de lui possible. Ce n'était pas trop difficile étant donné ses antécédents familiaux. Il vit arriver le premier adjoint et lui sourit.   
"Bonjour. Enchanté de vous revoir."   
"Je ne vous retourne pas le compliment." répondit le politique sèchement.   
"J'imagine. Je serais mal à l'aise aussi à votre place..."   
"Fouillez-le." ordonna le conseiller à ses hommes sans prêter attention à ce que Lucas pouvait dire.   
"Franchement ce n'est pas nécessaire..." Les deux hommes ne l'écoutèrent pas plus. "Mais si vous y tenez à ce point..."   
"Il n'a rien, m'sieur." fit un des deux gros bras.   
"On peut discuter alors ?"   
"Qu'est-ce qui me retient de vous tuer maintenant ?"   
Lucas émit un petit rire comme si cette dernière phrase était complètement stupide et arbora son sourire le plus méprisant, copyrighté Luthor.   
"Ne soyez pas stupide, voyons. Premièrement nous sommes dans un lieu public. Deuxième, vous devriez vous doutez que j'ai assuré mes arrières... Vous avez lancé vos hommes à mes trousses et pourtant ils ont été incapables de me retrouver. Cela devrait vous pousser à ne pas me sous-estimer, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous me tuez maintenant, il y a aura une jolie lettre expliquant exactement ce que j'ai vu dans les rédactions de tous les journaux de l'état. Et chez vos adversaires politiques."   
  
"Sans aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez... Et vous êtes recherché par la police."   
"Vous croyez ? Depuis le meurtre je me suis documenté sur vous. J'ai récupéré quelques papiers chez la veuve de votre ancien collaborateur. Je vous ai envoyé une copie de ce fichier... il devrait être à votre bureau maintenant."   
"Je vois..." Le conseiller était au bord de la crise de nerfs. "Que voulez-vous exactement ?"   
  
"Qu'est-ce qui fait tourner le monde ? L'argent bien sûr. Mais vous me comprenez n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'appas du gain qui vous a mis dans cette situation, n'est-ce pas ?"   
"... un vulgaire maître chanteur..."   
"Soyez plus discret la prochaine fois, ce n'était pas très sérieux de faire ça dans ce quartier fréquenté."   
v"Combien voulez-vous ?"   
"Un demi million de dollars."   
"C'est énorme ! Ne croyez pas pouvoir me soutirer..."   
"C'est peu comparé à ce que vous avez touché en pots de vin pour ce projet. Et pour les précédents aussi... Et une vie n'a pas de prix n'est-ce pas ?"   
"Très bien vous les aurez demain."   
  
Lucas lui répondit par son plus beau sourire de requin.   
"Oh et une question avant que je m'en aille."   
"Quoi ?" demanda le conseiller, énervé à l'extrême.   
"Feu votre collaborateur a été très précis dans vos petites combines et magouilles mais il reste muet sur son rôle."   
"Il voulait une plus grosse part du gâteau. J'ai réglé le problème. J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi il serait peu judicieux de votre part de revenir me demander de l'argent par la suite."   
"Bien entendu. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici de toutes façons... Mais je doute que vous alliez jusqu'à me tuer."   
"C'est mal me connaître alors. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser traîner des problèmes trop longtemps."   
"Les conséquences de ma mort serait fâcheuse pour vous..."   
"C'est ce que cet imbécile de Caine avait dit aussi. Et regardez où cela l'a mené. Tué au fond d'une ruelle. Comme un chien. Je me débarrasserais de vous comme je l'ai fait de lui sans aucun remords. Alors ne tentez pas trop votre chance, elle finirait pas tourner."   
  
Le conseiller municipal disparut et Lucas attendit quelques minutes avant de reprendre un taxi. Clark, quand à lui, rappela ses espions rampants. Trois centimètres et demi de technologies de pointe. Ils étaient rapides, fonctionnaient par trois, à distance, complètement autonomes après attribution de leur cible. Ils se présentaient sous la forme de trois sortes de limaces argentées : les yeux, les oreilles et le cerveau. Chacune des trois parties gardant le contact avec les autres grâce à l'émission d'un signal basse fréquence. Des petits bijoux qui avaient enregistré et filmé toute la conversation sans que le conseiller ne se doute de rien.   
Clark était très fier d'eux.   
  


***

  
  
  
L'article serait publié en première page dans l'édition du matin. Perry White donna une grande tape dans le dos de Clark, agrémentée d'un "Bien joué" amical. Lois Lane était verte de jalousie pour le plus grand plaisir de Clark. Ca avait été une bonne journée. Il faisait la couverture et il énervait cette garce de Lane. Mieux encore, même, Lucas n'avait plus de raison de se cacher chez lui. Il allait pouvoir prendre la porte.   
  
En parlant de Lucas d'ailleurs, il était occupé à draguer une petite interne. Clark se chargea aussitôt de mettre le holà.   
"Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?" Un regard noir à la jeune fille la fit se remettre au travail sans attendre.   
"T'es pas drôle CK."   
"Jamais avec toi Lucas." Lucas l'appelant ainsi l'horripilait. Il avait un prénom, non ?   
Lucas prit un air faussement blessé.   
"Pfff... Merci quand même pour le coup de mains... Je dois te dire que c'était une façon intéressante de régler le problème."   
"Chacun son style."   
"... Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que mon frère te trouvait..."   
Clark eut un haut le coeur. Lucas avait sérieusement un problème.   
"Surtout pas, épargne moi ça."   
  
Lucas sourit méchamment.   
"Très bien, très bien. Dis moi tu n'es pas contre m'héberger quelques jours de plus, n'est-ce pas ?"   
"Si." La réponse avait été immédiate.   
"Le temps que mon frère rentre."   
"Non." Il n'était même question d'y penser.   
"Je ne suis pas en fond en ce moment."   
"Jamais." Clark n'était pas le centre d'aide sociale.   
"S'il te plait, s'il te plait. Tu ne veux pas que je me retrouve à dormir dehors quand même ?"   
"Ca pourrait te faire du bien de prendre conscience de quelques réalités."   
"Ca pourrait m'être fatal. On me tuerait avant la fin de la nuit."   
"Combien d'ennemis as-tu ?"   
"Beaucoup trop. Alors s'il te plait." Non mais sérieusement, Lucas avait-il manqué le cours qui apprenait au Luthor à ne jamais supplier.   
"Non."   
"S'il te plait. S'il te plait..."   
  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de 's'il te plait' la situation commença à être légèrement énervante. Au bout de quarante légèrement embarrassante. Tout le Daily Planet les regardait. De guerre lasse, Clark accepta. C'était ça ou voir sa tête exploser d'une migraine extra-terrestre.   
"Merci Clark, je te revaudrais ça."   
Instant de panique chez Clark : il ne voulait surtout pas que Lucas se lance dans une autre de ses combines louches.   
"Surtout pas, surtout pas."   
  
Lucas lui tendit la main et Clark par lassitude la prit sans se poser de question. Lucas en profita pour l'attirer à lui et sans qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait il avait la bouche de Lucas sur la sienne.   
_Eurk._   
  
Clark le repoussa l'envoyant rebondir contre un bureau. Alors ça c'était absolument dégoûtant... Lucas Luthor. Beurk.   
"Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!"   
"Mouahahahahaha ! J'ai fait plus fort que mon frère !!"   
Clark le fusilla du regard. Toute sa volonté passa dans la non utilisation des lasers qui lui servaient des yeux.   
"Lucas tu es un homme mort."   
"Je lui dirais de regarder les cassettes de surveillance, ce serait dommage qu'il ne voit pas ça."   
"Lucas..."   
"A ce soir, Clark. On se retrouve à la maison."   
  
Devant tout le Planet.   
"Alors Kent, c'est ça ton type ?" demanda Lane.   
"Absolument pas. Je hais Lucas." répondit Clark.   
"C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit."   
  
_A suivre._


	17. partie 17

Auteur : Aiguma   
Partie : 17/18   
Mail : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr / moonpriestfictions@yahoogroupes.fr   
Rating : PG-13   
Pairing : Clex   
Notes : L'avant dernière partie ! OMG ! On arrive au bout !!   
Notes 2: Comme j'ai dit à Ephyse, je sais déjà ce que Clex après... LOL. Oh et bien sûr il y a aussi la fic pour le concours de Hanna.   
Remerciements : Celine,Cybelia, Hanna, Ephyse. Merci pour les reviews !   
  
  
**17 Old Friends**   
  
"Tu n'as pas de confiture d'abricots ?"   
"Non, Lucas, je n'ai pas de confiture d'abricots."   
"Mais pourquoi ?!" demanda Lucas comme un enfant gâté. "Tu sais que je ne mange que ça."   
"Tu as du me le souligner en effet. Mais tu aurais pu sortir et faire les courses toi-même. Je travaille, moi. Je n'ai pas le temps."   
"Tu demandes à tes invités de faire les courses ? Quel manque de politesse vraiment..."   
"Tu n'es PAS un invité."   
  
Dieu merci, Lex rentrait le lendemain. Enfin. Cela faisait quatre jours que Lucas était chez lui. Si Lex lui manquait en temps normal, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait cette fois. Cela ne faisait que quatre jours que Lucas était chez lui et déjà il était plus proche de commettre un meurtre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Jamais les lasers qui pouvaient sortir de ses yeux ne l'avaient autant démangé.   
  
**Ding Dong**   
  
Clark se leva d'un bond, trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour quitter Lucas ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver assaillit par un mètre soixante de peps blonds.   
"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark !!"   
"Chloé !"   
Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.   
"Ca fait tellement longtemps !!"   
Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Chloé Sullivan, une des ses meilleures amies soit là devant lui. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.   
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"   
"J'avais une semaine de vacances... Et j'ai eu envie de te revoir. Surtout après avoir lu la petite bombe que tu as écrite..."   
Clark n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.   
"Mais c'était il y a deux jours à peine."   
"Je suis une rapide. Je ne te dérange pas, hein ?"   
"Bien sûr que non. Jamais."   
  
Comme par un fait exprès, Lucas profita de ce moment pour intervenir.   
"Claaaark ? Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-il depuis la cuisine.   
L'interpellé grimaça. Chloé le regardait avec un grand sourire.   
"Un visiteur de si bon matin ?" commenta-t-elle en ne laissant planer aucun doute sur ce qu'elle entendait exactement par visiteur. "Je peux repasser si tu veux."   
"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Crois moi, je ne peux pas être plus heureux que tu sois là."   
  
Clark prit le sac de Chloé et le posa dans l'entrée avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la cuisine.   
"Chloé je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de..."   
"Lucas Luthor. Psychopathe et joueur invétéré. Bien sûr que je me souviens... mais je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas exactement le Luthor auquel je m'attendais."   
"Vous n'êtes pas la seule, miss Sullivan, vous n'êtes pas la seule." répondit Lucas. Passé en mode charme, il poussa la politesse jusqu'à se lever pour lui tirer une chaise. Plus en cinq minutes que Clark n'en avait vu en quatre jours.   
  
"Merci." dit Chloé, étonnée elle aussi.   
"J'ai changé depuis... J'étais jeune à l'époque. J'ai mûri." dit Lucas très sérieux.   
"Tu parles." marmonna Clark qui hésitait entre crise de rire et crise de nerfs.   
"Et que faites-vous donc chez ce cher Clark ?"   
"Il m'a invité en attendant que mon frère rentre de voyage."   
"Tout à fait Clark ça."   
"Je ne l'ai pas invité. Cette sangsue s'est imposée. Je tiens à ce que tout le monde le sache une bonne fois pour toute."   
  
Le petit-déjeuner passa, et Clark se prépara à aller travailler.   
"Tu peux peut-être faire un tour en ville avec Lucas, Chloé, non ?"   
"Oui... ou peut-être que tu pourrais m'emmener au Daily Planet avec toi ?"   
Chloé le regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants. Clark se sentit rougir bien contre sa volonté. Personne ou presque ne savait qu'il ne travaillait au Planet qu'à mi-temps. Lucas le savait et sourit.   
"Heu... Chloé..."   
La jeune fille parut blessée par son hésitation.   
"C'est bon, si tu ne veux pas m'emmener dit le tout de suite. Ne fais pas traîner les choses. C'est plus douloureux, tu devrais le savoir maintenant."   
C'était une référence à l'épisode Chloé/Clark le couple. Il était probablement condamner à en entendre parler jusqu'à sa mort. Leur 'couple' n'avait pourtant duré que le temps de la soirée de leur lycée. La première année. Quelle plaie.   
"Mais non. J'aimerais mais je ne vais pas au Planet aujourd'hui."   
Chloé fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.   
"J'ai compris, tu vas à la chasse aux renseignements ! Tu peux m'emmener, je te promets de ne pas te voler le scoop."   
"Chloé, ce n'est pas ça que je vais faire non plus."   
Chloé le regarda sans comprendre. Lucas soupira bruyamment.   
"Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il travaille à la LexCorp."   
"A la LexCorp ?" répéta Chloé sans comprendre.   
"Je... Je n'ai jamais voulu être journaliste. Ou peut-être il y a très longtemps. C'est un métier intéressant, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé le choix."   
"Oh." Chloé réfléchit une seconde. "Tu es majeur depuis longtemps."   
"Je sais." Clark baissa les yeux. "Je travaille au Planet deux jours par semaine pour que mes parents soient contents. Et le reste du temps, je suis chercheur à la LexCorp."   
"Chercheur ? Je... Je me souviens que tu aimais ça déjà au lycée... Jordan et moi, une fois, on avait discuté de toi. Cela nous avait étonné que tu prennes journalisme en majeure."   
"Est-ce qu'on peut éviter de parler de ça ?" demanda Clark.   
Chloé hocha la tête et commença à planifier ce que Lucas et elle irait voir dans la journée.   
  


***

  
  
Clark venait à peine de s'organiser avec ses deux -exigeants- invités pour l'agencement de tout le monde pour la nuit et sur le contenu du repas quand on sonna à la porte. Et dire qu'en temps normal, il n'avait pas de visites pendant des jours parfois. Il laissa Chloé et Lucas dire du mal de lui devant les plats chinois qu'il avait achetés et alla ouvrir la porte.   
  
Oh. Le choc. La dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à voir. Pete Ross en personne. Pete le lâcheur Ross. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'avait pas été en contact depuis des années. Et même si Clark regrettait parfois d'avoir perdu un ami, son premier ami, il se souvenait bien vite de pourquoi il avait perdu cet ami.   
  
"Pete. Ca fait longtemps..."   
"Tu peux le dire. Ca va ?"   
"Oui."   
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sûr de savoir comment continuer la conversation. Il y avait trop de temps entre eux. Et de problèmes résolus à moitié seulement.   
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Metropolis ?"   
"Je suis passé voir mon frère. Et comme tes parents m'avaient donné ton adresse, je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te voir."   
  
Clark traduit automatiquement ce que cela signifiait. Ses parents avaient décidé de le faire renouer avec un ancien ami anti-Luthor. Très fin. Il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient pu dire à Pete pour qu'il se décide à passer chez lui. Il se demandait si cela tenait plus du "Lex c'est fini" ou du "Il faut le sauver des griffes de Luthor."   
  
"Entre. Tu manges avec nous ?"   
"Nous ?" demanda Pete légèrement inquiet.   
"Oui, Chloé est arrivée ce matin. Et il y a aussi un ami." Ouille ça faisait mal de dire ça de Lucas.   
"Ok. Cool. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue non plus."   
  
Clark l'amena jusqu'à Chloé et Lucas, vautrés devant la télé sur un canapé du salon.   
"C'est le livreur de pizza" ?" demanda Chloé sans se retourner.   
"On a pas commandé de pizzas." souligna Lucas, faisant pour une fois preuve de bon sens. "Mais je n'aurais pas été contre..."   
"Tu aurais pu dire ça tout à l'heure quand on essayait d'arriver à un compromis."   
"Oui mais maintenant je veux une pizza, tout à l'heure je n'en voulais pas."   
"Ouais moi aussi. Appelle le livreur Clark." renchérit Chloé.   
  
Ces deux là s'étaient donnés le mot. Ils allaient le rendre fou. Et très vite. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Apparemment ils s'étaient entendus à merveille pendant la journée. Pour le malheur de Clark. Pete les regardait, stupéfait lui aussi.   
"Hey, Chloé, plutôt que d'espérer après une pizza qui ne viendra jamais, regarde qui j'ai trouvé."   
La jeune fille arracha ses yeux de la télévision et se tourna vers Clark.   
"Peeeeete !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !"   
Pete se retrouva attaqué par Chloé comme Clark ce matin là.   
"Hey, quel accueil !"   
"Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu !"   
  
Chloé se détacha de lui et Lucas se leva pour lui serer la main.   
"Lucas."   
Pete n'avait pas l'air de le reconnaître. Clark le remercia silencieusement de ne pas insister sur son nom de famille. Il ne tenait pas à une dispute dès le début.   
"Pete. On s'est déjà vu ?" demanda Ross.   
Chloé allait répondre mais un coup de coude de Clark qui déclara pour couper court que le dîner était servi l'en empêcha.   
  
Le dîner (chinois donc) se passa relativement bien. Clark et Pete étaient toujours tendus lorsqu'ils s'adressaient directement l'un à l'autre mais Chloé et Lucas s'occupaient du plus gros de la conversation. Clark put voir que lorsqu'il le voulait Lucas pouvait être tout aussi agréable que le reste de sa famille. Tout aussi mondain. Et particulièrement prévenant avec Chloé. Clark se demanda s'il devrait avoir cette conversation avec lui. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Lucas utilise ses talents de dragueurs invétérés sur Chloé, et encore moins sous son toit.   
  


***

  
  
Cette fois, personne ne sonna à la porte. Ils entendirent juste une clé tourner dans la serrure alors qu'ils prenaient le café au salon. Clark se leva immédiatement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait la clé de son appartement à part lui.   
"Lex !"   
Son meilleur ami lui sourit faiblement. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il ne supportait toujours pas les voyages en avions.   
"Hey, Clark. Ca va ?"   
"Mieux que toi, apparemment." répondit Clark un peu inquiet.   
Lex hocha la tête.   
Clark prit sa serviette et la mallette qui contenait son ordinateur portable et les déposa par terre dans l'entrée. Puis il fit enlever à Lex son manteau. Quand il était dans cet état, Lex ne pouvait pas grand chose. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait la clé. Ici personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il pourrait rattraper le sommeil qui lui manquait.   
  
Comme tout dans leur relation, ça avait commencé avec un incident isolé qui s'était transformé en habitude. Lex s'était un jour endormi là. Le lendemain, il avait juste remarqué que pour une fois, il n'avait pas été réveillé par un coup de téléphone de sa secrétaire ou d'Enrique à cinq heures du matin pour gérer une crise ou une autre. Clark lui avait alors proposer de revenir quand il voulait. C'était après tout ce que Lex avait fait avec lui en mettant une chambre à sa disposition chez lui pour les jours où l'ambiance des dortoirs de MetU était trop pesante. Lex venait de temps en temps pour s'échapper de toute la pression que représentait la direction d'une entreprise comme LexCorp. Quand il venait, il était injoignable. Seuls Mercy et Enrique savaient où le joindre. Ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas. Et un jour, il avait juste été plus simple qu'il ait la clé.   
  
"Hey, tu vas te coucher maintenant, ok ?" insista Clark. Ce qu'il sous-entendait était sans s'abrutir d'alcool avant.   
"Ok." Lex devait être dans un sale état pour ne même pas protester.   
"Tu veux manger quelque chose ?"   
"Non, c'est bon."   
"Va te coucher alors. Je m'occupe du reste."   
Lex hocha de nouveau la tête et monta dans sa chambre sous les yeux attentifs de Clark.   
  
Clark ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait été suivi. Lucas, Chloé et Pete étaient dans l'entrée. Et chacun avait une expression bien particulière sur le visage. Lucas avait un sourire entendu. Une chose était claire, il était persuadé que Lex et lui partageait la même chambre. Chloé souriait elle aussi. Mais son instinct de journaliste était déjà entrain d'analyser les faits pour essayer de déduire tout ce que une telle scène pouvait vouloir dire. Pete, lui... Pete était en colère. Et c'est lui qui parla en premier.   
"Alors c'est ça, hein, tu joues les petites femmes au foyer pour Luthor !"   
Clark roula des yeux. Sérieusement.   
"Pete est-ce qu'on peut éviter cette scène ?"   
"Je me demandais comme tu avais pu te payer un tel appartement... maintenant je sais... Il te paye combien exactement pour que tu passes sous son bureau ?"   
"Pete, je crois que tu ferais mieux de te calmer."   
"Me calmer ? Luthor a une clé de ton appartement. Il dort ici. La rumeur était vraie alors tu es le dernier jouet de Lex Luthor. Il te la met..."   
"La ferme, Pete." fit Clark sans élever la voix.   
"Quoi la vérité de dérange ? Tu ferais mieux d'assumer la petite pédale que tu es parce que crois moi, tout Smallville va l'apprendre."   
"J'ai dit la ferme, Pete." reprit Clark, en prenant cette fois Pete par le col."Ne crie pas. Lex est fatigué. Il a besoin de dormir."   
"Non mais j'en ai rien à foutre de..."   
Clark le traîna jusqu'à la porte et le jeta dehors.   
"Ecoute moi bien, Pete, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu peux penser ou imaginer. Mais quand je te dis de te la fermer parce que mon meilleur ami a besoin de dormir, tu le fais. Tu peux raconter ce que tu veux, c'est toi que ça regarde. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ce que pense Smallville."   
Clark claqua la porte pour la rouvrir trente secondes plus tard pour lui jeter son manteau à la figure.   
"Pas la peine de revenir, Ross."   
"Ca tombe bien, je n'ai aucune envie de la compagnie d'un gigolo."   
  
Clark se rassit à table et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Chloé le regarda un instant avant de l'imiter. Lucas lui était toujours tout sourire.   
"Ah une si jolie scène de félicité domestique suivie par une scène pleine de virilité... Avec ça, plus besoin d'aller au cinéma."   
"Lucas ?"   
"Oui, je sais, Clark, je suis insupportable."   
"Alors on est d'accord."   
Chloé voyant que le sujet n'avait pas l'air de gêner Clark plus que cela demanda.   
"Alors, Lex et toi ?"   
"Lex et moi quoi ?" demanda Clark qui savait pourtant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait savoir.   
"Vous êtes... ensemble ?"   
"C'est mon meilleur ami. C'est tout."   
"Je vois." répondit-elle, à moitié convaincue seulement.   
"Et pour information, il a sa propre chambre."   
  
Lucas réfléchit un moment.   
"Attends une seconde Kent. Tu ne savais pas qu'il revenait ce soir."   
"Non."   
"Et pourtant tu voulais me faire dormir sur le canapé ?! Tu aurais pu me proposer sa chambre."   
"Comme tu l'as souligné, il s'agit de sa chambre." répondit Clark. "Et je ne crois pas qu'il ne te fasse plus confiance que moi près de ses affaires."   
"Pff... Je ne vois pas pourquoi." répondit Lucas de mauvaise foi.   
  


***

  
  
Clark se leva tôt le lendemain, mais pas assez tôt pour être debout avant Lex. Il était entrain de s'occuper du café.   
"Hey, Lex."   
Lex se retourna et lui sourit. Clark se dit, qu'il y avait des choses pour lesquelles cela valait vraiment le coup de se lever. Et le sourire de Lex en faisait certainement partie.   
"Tiens ton café." Clark le prit et en but une gorgée immédiatement.   
"Alors le Japon, c'était comment ?"   
"Comme partout où je vais pour le travail. Un bureau aseptisé et une salle de réunion."   
Clark prit un air déçu.   
"Pas de cadeau souvenir alors ?"   
"Peut-être, peut-être." fit Lex tout en continuant à s'activer sur les oeufs.   
"Aaah c'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?"   
"Clark... Rends toi utile et presse les oranges tu veux ?"   
"Mais euh ! T'es pas drôle."   
"Je ne suis jamais drôle." répondit Lex faussement sérieux."Et puis... je l'ai laissé avec mes bagages à Mercy. Il est à la Tour."   
"Pff..."   
"J'étais légèrement fatigué hier."   
"Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant." remarqua Clark en sortant des verres.   
"Et la compagnie irait droit dans le mur." Il fit une pause."C'est hypocrite de ta part. Tu travailles autant que moi."   
  
Clark lui tendit une assiette pour les oeufs.   
"J'étais épuisé hier, mais je crois que tu avais des invités, non ?"   
Clark renifla.   
"Chloé est passée à l'improviste. Elle est dans la chambre d'amis. Et la forme sur le canapé c'est ton frère Lucas."   
Lex manqua de recracher son café.   
"Mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?"   
"Il avait des problèmes. Il est venu."   
Lex n'avait pas l'air content.   
"Il va falloir que je discute sérieusement avec lui."   
"Pas de problème. Il m'a permis d'écrire un super article qui a fait la une."   
Lex leva un sourcil, surpris.   
"Je t'ai gardé le journal."   
  
Ils commencèrent à manger ensemble. Les deux autres n'étaient pas encore levés. Clark aurait aimé taire la visite de Pete mais il savait que ses parents apprendraient que Lex dormait chez lui de temps en temps et ils viendraient.   
"Il y avait aussi Pete Ross hier."   
Lex arrêta de boire aussitôt.   
"Oh. Et alors ?"   
"Il a été particulièrement... Détestable."   
"Rien d'étonnant."   
"Il compte en parler à mes parents. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ils seront là ce soir je pense."   
"..." Lex ne savait pas trop quoi penser.   
  
"Tu seras là ?" Le regard de Clark était pressant.   
"Je... Ok." finit par répondre Lex. "Mais je ne ferais qu'assister à la scène. Je n'interviendrais pas. D'accord ?"   
"Ok. Merci."   
  
Alors le fameux moment de la rupture était arrivé. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. En espérant que Kent père ne ferait pas une autre crise cardiaque. Tout le monde avait des problèmes de famille un jour où l'autre, mais il fallait les régler. Et ceux là attendaient depuis bien trop longtemps. D'ailleurs en parlant de problèmes de famille...   
"Tu m'as dit que mon frère dormait où ?"   
"Sur le canapé, pourquoi ?" demanda Clark.   
"Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu..."   
Clark jeta un coup d'oeil en rayon X au salon pour s'apercevoir que non, en effet Lucas n'était pas là.   
"Oh. En effet, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il n'était pas sorti cette..."Clark s'arrêta net et leva les yeux vers le plafond, avant de les baisser, atterré. "J'ai retrouvé ton frère."   
Lex comprit immédiatement, et porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres souriantes.   
"Je ne vois pas comment tu peux sourire... C'est comme de surprendre ses parents... Brrr Chloé est quasiment comme une soeur."   
"Lucas est mon frère, et pourtant ça ne m'inquiète pas autant."   
"Ca n'a rien à voir... Dans ma chambre d'amis en plus..."   
Lex sourit un peu plus pendant que Clark continuait de s'indigner.   
  
Ils partirent pour LexCorp avant que les deux autres ne soient réveillés. Clark ne savait pas s'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à les affronter ou énervé parce qu'il connaissait la raison de leur réveil tardif. Il leur laissa un mot neutre auquel Lex rajouta l'ordre pour Lucas de passer à son bureau dès que possible.   
  


***

  
  
Clark, comme Lex, avait pensé que ses parents n'arriveraient pas avant le début de soirée. C'était sans compter l'empressement avec lequel Pete avait rapporté tout ça à Martha et Jonathan Kent. Et sans compter l'empressement avec lequel ils avaient décidé de venir à Metropolis pour remettre de l'ordre dans la vie de leur fils.   
  
Le plus étonnant c'est qu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'aux tours de la LexCorp. Clark était avec le professeur Gardner quand la réceptionniste de l'accueil l'appela pour le prévenir que ses parents étaient là. Clark appela aussitôt Lex.   
"Ici ? Maintenant ?" Lex soupira. "La salle de réunion au deuxième étage, elle doit être vide à cette heure. Je te rejoints là-bas dans cinq minutes."   
"Merci."   
Lex ne répondit rien. Clark rappela la réceptionniste pour lui demander de faire accompagner ses parents jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Puis, il prévint Gardner qu'il devait s'absenter un moment et prit l'ascenseur. Il n'entra pas directement dans la pièce. Il préférait attendre Lex. Pour présenter un front commun... Ou quelque chose comme ça.   
  


***

  
  
Lex arriva au deuxième étage encore aussi tendu que s'il s'était agi d'un rachat capital pour la LexCorp. Dans chacune des deux situations, il aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer ou pire de le montrer. Il vit Clark, adossé au mur, qui l'attendait probablement.   
"Hey, Clark."   
"Lex." répondit son meilleur ami, le visage rongé par l'anxiété.   
"Tu es prêt ?"   
"Autant que je puisse l'être."   
  
Lex hocha la tête, et après approbation silencieuse de Clark, ouvrit la porte. Les Kent se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Ils étaient loin d'être contents de voir Lex.   
"Luthor ! Nous avions demandé à voir notre fils. Certainement pas vous !"   
"Je suis là." fit Clark en entrant à son tour.   
Jonathan pinça les lèvres.   
"Très bien. Laissez nous Luthor... Ou mieux encore : partons d'ici et allons discuter ailleurs."   
  
Clark secoua sa tête.   
"Non papa. On reste ici, et Lex reste."   
"Clark..."   
"Ecoutez, ce problème dure depuis trop longtemps. Et c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du mettre un terme à tout ça depuis longtemps."   
  
Jonathan approuva mais Martha était plus sceptique. Son fils n'avait pas précisé à quoi il voulait mettre fin. Et Luthor n'avait pas l'air vraiment inquiet... mais depuis quand pouvait-on lire la face de ce requin de toutes façons ??   
  
"Papa, j'ai décidé que je choisirais pour moi même à partir de maintenant. Je... Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je n'aime pas spécialement le journalisme. Ce n'est pas ça que j'aime faire. Vous m'avez poussé dans cette voie mais je ne suis plus d'accord. Pareil pour Lex. J'en ai assez de devoir toujours le défendre face à vous. J'en ai assez, ça fait des années que ça dure. Il n'est pas question que je le laisse tomber pour vous faire plaisir, mais ça vous devez déjà vous en douter, n'est-ce pas ?"   
  
Lex s'aperçut qu'il avait retenu son souffle depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, inquiet de connaître le verdict de Clark, même après les assurances que Clark lui avait données.   
  
"Je suppose que vous êtes content Luthor" répondit Martha amère mais bien décidé à ne pas s'avouer vaincue. "Vous séparez un enfant de sa mère et de sa père."   
Lex roula des yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il avait dit qu'il ne participerait pas au débat.   
"Maman, je ne suis plus un enfant. Et autrefois tu appelais Lex par son prénom..."   
"C'était avant de comprendre qu'il était encore pire que son père." répondit-elle vertement.   
"Je suis désolé que tu vois ça comme ça maman. Parce que Lex va rester dans ma vie. Ne me demander pas de choisir. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à me dire ou à décider pour moi de ce que je dois faire."   
  
"Clark, fils, tu es fou. Tu te condamnes toi-même. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance aux Luthor. Tout le monde le sait."   
"Et tout le monde sait que les arbres mangeurs d'homme n'existent pas." répondit Clark à son père. "Le monde se trompe souvent."   
  
Lex trouvait que la comparaison n'était pas des plus flatteuses. Mais il n'allait pas trop faire le difficile maintenant. Il les écouta argumenter encore une dizaine de minutes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà assisté cent fois à la scène. Il l'avait si souvent imaginée. Mais elle n'était pas aussi agréable que dans son imagination. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il se sentirait plus victorieux que ça, plus joyeux. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Pour une fois, c'était réel. Et à la fin, Clark serait blessé, il n'y avait plus de compromis possible. Martha lui donna raison quelques minutes plus tard.   
  
"Clark." fit sa mère. "Si tu refuses d'entendre raison, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir à Smallville."   
  
Clark recula un peu sous le choc de l'ultimatum. Il s'y était attendu, mais il y avait une différence entre s'y attendre et y être préparé. Lex ne le voyait que de dos mais il pouvait deviner le regard triste qu'il leva sur sa mère en lui donnant sa réponse.   
"S'il doit en être ainsi, Martha."   
  
Martha Kent eut clairement l'impression d'être giflée. Son fils ne l'avait jamais appelée autrement que maman. Mais elle resta sur sa position.   
"C'est ton choix, Clark. Quand il se sera servi de toi tout son soûl et qu'il te jettera... Quand tu auras compris tes erreurs, nous serons là."   
Elle partit sur ces mots, son mari à son bras. Jonathan Kent n'avait rien ajouté. Il avait juste hoché de la tête et avait disparu.   
  
Clark se tourna vers Lex, finalement. Il faisait peine à voir. Il avait l'air complètement défait. Pour un peu, Lex aurait couru après les Kent pour les ramener pour effacer la tristesse sur le visage de Clark. Mais cela ne ferait que prolonger l'inévitable. C'était à lui de s'occuper de Clark pour le moment. Il fit ce qui était devenu une habitude en cas de chagrin de son meilleur ami. Il le serra dans ses bras.   
"Hey Clark..."   
"Ca va aller." fit Clark dont les tremblements dans la voix contredisaient les paroles.   
"Je sais." répondit Lex, avec de l'assurance pour deux. Il se détacha de Clark et lui demanda en le regardant dans les yeux, souriant."Tu sais quoi ?"   
"Quoi ?"   
"On monte à l'appartement et on se fait un marathon Star Wars avec une tonne de bouffes remplies de colorants et de conservateurs et des sodas fluos."   
Clark sourit.   
"C'est toi qui aime Star Wars, par moi."   
"Oui, mais je fais un effort sur la nourriture."   
"Ca marche." fit Clark avant de serrer Lex brièvement dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. "Merci."   
  
_A suivre._


	18. partie 18

  
Auteur : Aiguma   
Partie : 18/18   
Mail : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr / moonpriestfictions@yahoogroupes.fr   
Rating : PG-13   
Pairing : Clex   
Note : Dernière partie Yeahhhh !!   
Note 2: Ceci est la version intégrale. Il n'y en aura qu'une parce que ça gave la feignasse que je suis dans faire deux.   
Remerciements : Celine (dont la jolie review poème Jupiter a contribué à ce que je me bouge les fesses),Cybelia, Hanna, Ephyse, Mitch, Meredith (tjs cool d'avoir une nouvelle convertie), Flo, Lizack (joli pseudo, il veut dire quelque chose ?), Myriam,... 18 Lionel's way 

Lionel avait fait preuve de beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, beaucoup de patience. Plus qu'il n'en avait certainement jamais montré avant. Il avait accepté de ne pas engager de tueurs, s'était effacé quand il l'avait fallu. Il avait même été assez désespéré pour engager Lucas qui s'était fait payer grassement sa petite trahison. Heureusement elle avait porté ses fruits puisque c'était pendant que Lucas s'était trouvé chez lui que le meilleur ami de son fils avait décidé de couper le cordon avec sa famille. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire avait été d'amener Ross à passer à l'improviste chez Clark. Rien de plus facile pour un manipulateur de son envergure. 

Il savait que tout c'était parfaitement déroulé. Il avait entendu parler de la visite des Kent au siège de la LexCorp. Une visite de la belle famille du boss ne passait pas inaperçue, surtout quand la dite belle famille repartait furieuse et en claquant la porte. Dieu merci, tout le monde pensait que son fils et Clark étaient déjà ensemble. Qu'auraient-ils donc pensé qu'un chef pas même fichu de conquérir quelqu'un qui lui était déjà acquis. Cela aurait sérieusement entamé la réputation de son fils. 

Il était plus que temps qu'il prenne les choses en mains. Il avait suffisamment délégué. Deux semaines depuis le départ des Kent et rien n'avait changé. Clark continuait de travailler au Planet, et d'être le meilleur ami de Lex. Le dernier déjeuner qu'il avait partagé avec les deux jeunes gens avait été très inconfortable. Il y avait une tension dans l'air... Comme si quelque chose devait arriver de façon imminente. Mais rien n'arrivait, et la tension augmentait. Et sérieusement, Lionel ne se sentait pas le courage d'assister à un seul autre déjeuner de la sorte. Il ne pourrait pas supporter un seul regard transi d'amour au dessus de la table. 

Apparemment aucun des deux ne voulaient être le premier à agir. Parfait. Lionel serait celui qui agirait. Il ne laisserait pas le nom des Luthor être traîné dans la boue. Il n'était pas question que Luthor soit synonyme d'hésitation. Sérieusement. Il décrocha son téléphone et demanda à son assistant de lui passer le responsable du restaurant L'Oiseau Bleu. Le restaurant réputé le plus romantique et le plus cher de toute la ville. Ce serait le cadre parfait. 

"L'Oiseau Bleu ?" fit une voix féminine.   
Lionel rageait. Son assistant lui avait donné le numéro de téléphone du restaurant. Décidément on était bien servi que par soit même.   
"Ici Lionel Luthor passez moi le responsable."   
"Je suis le responsable."   
Lionel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, méprisant. Une femme, responsable ? Et il n'avait pas fait faillite ? C'était une première.   
"Je vois. Je veux votre restaurant pour vendredi soir."   
"Plait-il ?" Et elle était lente d'esprit... Qu'est-ce que Lionel n'était donc pas obligé de faire pour son fils... vraiment...   
"Je réserve votre restaurant pour vendredi. Entièrement."   
"Ce vendredi ?"   
"Oui ce vendredi."   
"Ce n'est pas possible, monsieur Luthor. Il faut réserver des mois à l'avance."   
Lionel se frotta les yeux, agacé.   
"Je vous explique. Je suis un Luthor. Je veux ce restaurant vendredi. Soit vous vous débrouillez pour que j'ai le restaurant vendredi soir, soit je m'arrange pour l'avoir d'une autre manière."   
"Vous me menacez ?!"   
"Absolument pas, voyons, je ne menace pas les femmes, je suis un gentleman. Vendredi soir, j'attends votre coup de téléphone. A bientôt." 

Voilà qui était fait. Maintenant il était temps de passer à la phase deux de son génialissime plan. 

***

Clark était au Daily Planet depuis huit heures du matin. Il était onze heures trente et il n'avait fait qu'une seule chose : vérifier chacune des sources de Lane avant la publication de son article dans la prochaine édition du journal. C'était loin d'être un travail passionnant. Malgré l'excellent article qu'il avait écrit sur le scandale à la mairie, il était toujours regardé de haut par ses collègues et son patron. Sa volonté de ne travailler qu'à mi-temps choquait. La seule personne qui n'avait pas paru étonné était la chroniqueuse mondaine. Lex avait sans doute du la payer un jour ou l'autre pour qu'elle taise le nom de Clark dans un de ses articles. 

Il se demandait ce qui était le mieux : passer pour un dilettante ou pour un gigolo... 

Clark vérifiait les antécédents d'un gardien de nuit et ne fit pas attention au silence qui s'était soudain emparé de la salle de rédaction. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lionel lui adressa la parole qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence. C'était le problème quand on s'entraînait depuis des années à ne pas écouter les conversations des autres, quelles soient à trois mètres ou à trois kilomètres. 

"Clark. Très occupé à ce que je vois."   
L'intéressé leva les yeux, très surpris.   
"C'est un simple travail de routine. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"   
Déjà la plus part des journalistes avaient laissé tomber ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour écouter de leurs deux oreilles la conversation. L'un d'eux avait même discrètement prévenu Perry White de leur visiteur. 

"Je passais par là et je me suis dit que je pourrais passer dire bonjour."   
Clark le regarda attentivement, essayant de déchiffrer, en vain, ses intentions. Lionel Luthor ne faisait jamais rien sans raison. Et certainement se détourner de son itinéraire pour 'passer dire bonjour'.   
"Vous passiez par là, vraiment ?"   
"Je suis blessé de voir que tu accordes si peu de crédit à ce que je dis." Clark roula des yeux. Le petit air meurtri de Lionel était plus comique qu'autre chose."Je peux très bien m'arrêter dire bonjour à un ami..."   
Plusieurs journalistes du Planet s'étouffèrent en entendant cela.   
"Et je voulais savoir" continua Lionel sur sa lancée " à quelle heure était le déjeuner de dimanche, je ne me souviens plus exactement..." 

Clark, s'il n'avait pas déjà eu la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un autre coup fourré de Lionel, n'aurait eu besoin que de ça pour s'en convaincre. La présence de ce Luthor particulier ne pouvait rien présager de bon.   
"L'heure du déjeuner ? Dimanche ?"   
C'était toujours la même heure. Depuis le début. Même heure, même endroit tous les dimanches.   
"Et bien oui. Je ne voudrais pas..." 

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" interrompit Perry White comme Lionel l'avait prévu.   
"Ah Monsieur White." fit Lionel, badin, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres."C'est toujours un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Combien de temps depuis la dernière fois ?" 

Perry se souvenait parfaitement que la 'dernière fois' n'avait rien eu de plaisante. Lionel avait brisé le mariage de sa soeur en la séduisant et en apportant les preuves de son infidélité à son mari. Une vengeance contre Perry dont le journal avait sorti une semaine plus tôt les révélations d'un scandale au sein de la LuthorCorp. 

"Que faites-vous ici ?"   
"Oh trois fois rien.... Je suis juste passé demander à Clark à quelle heure était notre rendez-vous dimanche."   
A ces paroles, White se retourna, le regard dur, vers son employé.   
"Kent vous le connaissez ?"   
"Oui monsieur." Clark ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir pour ça.   
"Vous déjeunez avec lui dimanche ?"   
Clark soupira. Son chef n'avait pas l'air de prendre très bien la chose.   
"En effet." se contenta-t-il pourtant de répondre. 

White attendait visiblement qu'il développe de lui même la situation mais Clark n'en fit rien.   
"C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Défendez-vous un peu parce que je dois dire que là Kent, ça ne sent pas bon pour vous. Il n'y a pas de journaleux corrompu dans mon journal. Et tout le monde sait que tout ce que touche un Luthor est corrompu !"   
Clark ne répondit rien. Lionel lui buvait du petit lait. Son plan était une réussite sur toute la ligne. Il ne restait plus qu'à son fils de faire son entrée.   
"Alors Kent, vous allez vous expliquer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce déjeuner ?"   
"Cela ne vous regarde pas. C'est en dehors de mes heures de travail."   
"Si Luthor vous achète le dimanche pour vous utiliser le lundi je crois que au contraire c'est mon affaire !"   
"Alors ça tombe bien parce qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'il m'achète." répondit Clark qui commençait à trouver tout ça ridicule. 

Ok, Lionel était aussi digne de confiance qu'un ex du KGB reconverti dans le trafic d'armes (trafic qui devait certainement être à son palmarès d'ailleurs compte tenu sa passion pour toutes les activités lucratives et criminelles) et oui sa réputation n'était pas usurpée. Mais qu'il passe dire bonjour aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, n'était pas une raison pour doute de l'intégrité de Clark. Pourquoi dès que quelque chose tournait mal, on commençait à douter de lui ? Ca commençait à bien faire... Et dire que le journalisme était sensé avoir à faire avec les preuves et non avec les présomptions et les préjugés. Clark n'était pas Lionel quand même ! 

"Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Kent ! Et répondez !"   
Clark haussa les épaules.   
"'Je pourrais très bien mettre fin à votre carrière."   
Clark roula des yeux, nullement impressionné.   
"Alors faites donc, surtout ne vous privez pas. Mais j'attends de voir avec impatience le motif de licenciement que vous invoquerez."   
"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous licencier pour faire de votre vie un..." 

"Ah Père, vous êtes là !" Lex venait d'entrer, juste dans les temps. Il était tellement prévisible, c'en était gênant pour Lionel.   
"Lex... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"   
Bonne question. Lex avait juste appris que son père était au Daily Planet et il avait foncé là-bas sans se poser de question. Une visite de son père n'était jamais bon signe.   
"Je peux vous retourner la question père."   
"Oh mais c'est très simple. Je voulais juste savoir à quelle heure était le déjeuner de dimanche."   
Lex surprit par la réponse, essaya de se donner du temps.   
"Le déjeuner ? De dimanche ? Vous avez oublié l'heure ?"   
"Je voulais confirmation."   
Mais bien sûr... Lex n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Une chose était certaine Clark était dans de beaux draps.   
"Sérieusement, Père, je vais finir par croire que vous avez Alzheimer. Je vous ai vu moi même placer le rendez-vous dans votre agenda."   
"Ah oui ?"   
"Et franchement oublier l'interview la plus inventive qu'on vous ait proposé depuis des années..." 

"Une interview ?" demanda Perry White tout à coup intéressé.   
"Oui la mienne et celle de mon père. Une confrontation directe de nos points de vue."   
White commença à calculer mentalement le nombre d'exemplaires supplémentaires qu'il pourrait espérer vendre avec une telle couverture.   
"Excellent Kent ! Très bonne idée... Bravo mon garçon."   
Clark roula encore une fois des yeux.   
"Oh et tout à coup vous ne voulez plus ruiner ma carrière ?"   
"Bien sûr que non. Cette interview..." 

Clark ne perdit pas de temps à peser le pour et le contre.   
"Il n'y a pas d'interview." lâcha Clark.   
"Comment ça pas d'interview ?"   
"Pas d'interview, c'est simple pourtant."   
"Voyons monsieur Kent." essaya Lex. "Bien sûr qu'il y a une interview !"   
Clark se tourna vers Lionel.   
"Lionel dites à ma girouette de chef qu'il n'y a pas d'interview !"   
Lionel s'exécuta de bon coeur. Contrairement à son fils, le jeune Clark voyait où se trouvait son intérêt... Plus ou moins.   
"Il n'y a pas d'interview."

"Mais..." Perry se tourna vers Lex. La situation tournait au mauvais effet comique.   
"Lex a seulement dit ça pour sauver mon job au Planet."   
"Lex ?!" s'étonna un journaliste un peu plus loin.   
"Et franchement, Lex, ne m'appelle pas monsieur Kent. Tu sais à quel point c'est bizarre ?"

Lex hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Que son père soit fou était une chose à laquelle il s'était habitué, mais que Clark le suive dans sa folie...

"Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce déjeuner ?!" demanda White au bord de la crise de nerfs.

"Un rendez-vous amical. Nous mangeons tous les trois ensemble tous les dimanches."   
La vérité avait l'air encore plus stupide que le mensonge. Et bien moins crédible aussi. Lex ne devait pas être doué pour la vérité. 

"Kent je ne sais pas ce que ce qui se passe ici mais je veux des explications et tout de suite."   
"Il se passe que je démissionne. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que Lionel est passé."   
"Loin de moi cette idée." se défendit le père de Lex ce que fit sourire ironiquement son meilleur ami autant que lui.   
"Kent, je vais vous griller dans la profession. Jamais vous ne retrouverez autre chose que la rubrique des chiens écrasés."   
"Le journalisme ne l'intéresse pas." affirma Lionel.

Lex réfléchit un moment avant de faire part de son opinion sur le sujet.   
"Clark." fit-il avec un sourire de requin aux lèvres. "Je veux qu'à quatorze heures tapantes tu sois à ton poste. Tu as du travail qui t'attend."   
Clark sourit plus franchement.   
"Aucun problème."

Lionel secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.   
"Mon dieu, cet homme n'est pas mon fils... Ce n'est pas possible autrement."   
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Père ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?"   
"Parfois je me demande lequel de vous deux est le pire... Tu aurais au moins pu l'inviter à déjeuner pour fêter ça. Je n'ai jamais eu cette conversation avec toi Lex, et nous sommes trop vieux tous les deux pour l'avoir maintenant... mais tu préfères lui ordonner de venir travailler... Ah bravo !" 

Lionel pointa un doigt accusateur sur son fils.   
"Ne va pas tout gâcher, hein ?! Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à réparer l'une ou l'autre de vos bêtises."   
Sur ce il tourna les talons et sortit en faisant voler derrière lui son long manteau noir, théâtral. Arrivé à la porte de l'ascenseur, il se retourna et avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui, il lança un petit carton à Lex.   
"Ne soyez pas en retard !"

C'était une carte de L'Oiseau Bleu. 

***

La soirée du vendredi finit par arrivée. Lex et Clark arrivèrent à L'Oiseau Bleu après un trajet en Porsche particulièrement silencieux. Déjà, quand Lex était passé prendre Clark chez lui, ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots. Tous deux étaient bien trop nerveux pour avoir le courage d'alimenter la conversation. Le restaurant, désert, ne vint pas arranger les choses. 

Ils commandèrent, Lex traduisant le menu écrit en français pour Clark comme il le faisait si souvent. Pourtant, si on le lui avait demandé, Clark aurait avoué qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qui était indiqué. Mais Lex adorait commander pour lui, alors il restait muet sur le sujet. Puis l'attente et le silence recommencèrent. Le personnel du restaurant commençait à trouver cela très étrange. Ou très amusant, c'était selon. 

Lex finit par se dire quand un serveur vint enlever leurs hors-d'œuvre, que comme il était le plus âgé, le plus expérimenté et le plus Luthor de l'affaire (porter son nom était un avantage parfois pour s'auto motiver), il décidé de faire un effort en disant quelque chose.   
"Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

C'était minable, mais bon, à défaut d'autre chose...   
"Ca a été. On a fait quelques progrès avec le LXC2400. Mais Maggy a eu un problème avec sa fille et elle a du partir plus tôt. On finira les derniers ajustements avant la première série de tests demain. Et toi ta journée ?"   
"Oh, l'habituel. Enrique a bien failli me tuer, et Mercy, que je paye pourtant pour me protéger, l'aurait volontiers aidé."

Il avait été particulièrement insupportable toute cette journée. Ses employés s'en étaient arrachés les cheveux. Seuls Enrique et Mercy savaient que la mauvaise humeur de leur patron était en fait de l'anxiété déguisée. Et c'était la seule chose qui avait sauvé Lex d'une mort lente et douloureuse. 

"Un contrat important ?" demanda Clark.   
Lex hocha la tête. Clark était en quelque sorte le contrat le plus important qu'il avait à négocier. Et il n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir signer l'affaire. 

Après un autre long silence, Lex fit une nouvelle tentative.   
'Du nerf, Lex, du nerf.' s'exhorta-t-il.   
Sa main ne lui était jamais parue aussi lourde que lorsqu'il la souleva pour la poser sur la main de Clark. Clark qui n'avait rien vu venir, occupé à regarder le liquide ambré dans son verre, sursauta. Lex retira sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé et se plongea dans la contemplation de son assiette. Il était vraiment maudit. 

En cuisine, le personnel du restaurant ricanait.

Un autre long moment silencieux passa et Clark soupira.   
"Lex... C'est vraiment ridicule tout ça."   
Lex releva la tête, anxieux, ne sachant pas ce qui était ridicule exactement.   
"Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît exactement ? Huit ans, non ?"   
"A peu près." Peut-être n'était-ce pas le meilleur moment pour avouer à Clark qu'il aurait pu donner le moment de leur rencontre à l'heure près.   
"Et combien de fois a-t-on été dans ce genre de restaurants ?"   
"J'ai arrêté de compter... Quoiqu'ils n'étaient pas aussi romantiques."   
Clark sourit.   
"C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le décor l'important n'est-ce pas ?"   
Lex sourit à son tour, pour la première fois de la soirée.   
"Enfin tout ça pour te demander pourquoi est-ce qu'on est aussi bizarres ce soir ?"   
"Je ne sais pas." répondit Lex avant de réfléchir un peu plus à la question."Peut-être parce que tout peut changer. Et que le changement sera irréversible." 

"Je ne crois pas que tout doive changer, Lex."   
Oh. C'était à ce moment là que Clark lui apprenait qu'il préférait qu'ils restent juste amis. Qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux. C'était une spécialité de Clark après tout, d'user de ce couplet. Il avait déjà fait le coup à Chloé et à Lana. Lex n'était pas sûr de prendre la chose si bien que ça. Heureusement, Clark continua de parler avant qu'il ne puisse se perdre davantage dans un malentendu. 

"Mais j'espère bien que les changements seront irréversibles."Souffla-t-il.   
Lex respira à nouveau.   
"Mais ils seront minimes. On est nerveux pour pas grand chose, je pense."finit Clark. 

Lex leva un sourcil interrogateur. Bonne nouvelle, Clark ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire le même coup qu'à Chloé. Pour le reste, c'était encore confus. 

"Non, c'est vrai Lex. Je t'aime depuis quoi... six ou sept ans et toi c'est pareil. On a des affaires l'un chez l'autre, les clefs de nos appartements respectifs. Tout le monde dit qu'on se comporte déjà comme un couple marié. Ca fait quasiment huit ans qu'on sort ensemble. Plus ou moins, de notre façon particulière. La seule chose qui va changer, c'est le nombre de chambres occupées. Rien d'inquiétant là dedans." 

"Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que... On a déjà relevé pire comme défi. Je crois qu'on va s'en sortir." fit Lex après un instant de réflexion.   
"Je n'en ai jamais douté... Sauf peut-être au début de la soirée."   
Lex lui répondit par un sourire avant de lui prendre la main.   
"Alors si tu me parlais du LXC2400 maintenant ?"   
"Tu vas voir, il est génial. Sur les plans du moins. On attend les tests pour voir si tous les problèmes ont été correctement résolus." 

Le reste du dîner se passa à merveille. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, l'ambiance était bien plus détendue qu'au début du repas. Le fromage, puis le dessert suivirent sans que l'atmosphère pesante ne revienne tout gâcher. 

***

Ils remontèrent dans la Porsche. A part se tenir la main jusqu'à la voiture, ils n'avaient rien fait. Lex repensa à ses précédents records, particulièrement pendant ses années folles... Ses habitudes contrastaient singulièrement avec la relation qu'il avait avec Clark aujourd'hui. Plus d'une demi-douzaine d'années à se fréquenter, et ils en étaient à se tenir la main. Honte sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Clark était n'importe qui qu'il pouvait oublier avant même la fin de la nuit. 

Et pour se rassurer, il pouvait se dire sans trop mentir que Clark l'avait embrassé le premier jour quelques minutes à peine après leur rencontre. Pour le ramener à la vie, soit. Mais tout de même. Le score n'était pas nul. 

Avant de démarrer, Lex se tourna vers Clark, par habitude ou peut-être parce qu'il avait inconsciemment senti son regard sur lui. Clark rougit de s'être fait prendre et détourna le regard : la rue lui semblait soudain très intéressante. 

Oh... Serait-il possible que quelqu'un ait quelques pensées coupables ? Lex, que cette idée enchantait, prit Clark par la nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Il se contenta d'abord de poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, puis voyant que Clark ne lui avait pas fait traverser l'habitacle de la voiture sous l'effet de la surprise, il passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Clark qui s'entrouvrirent immédiatement. Il embrassa Clark comme il mourait d'envie de le faire depuis des années. Depuis que Clark avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne près de la rivière. Bouche contre bouche, langue contre langue, il pouvait enfin retrouver le goût suave, alien, de Clark. Jamais il n'avait oublié cette saveur particulière. 

Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un embrassait Clark. Lex aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être celui qui avait appris à Clark à embrasser comme ça. Et il se rendit compte à quel point il haïssait les anciennes petites amies de Clark quand il l'entendit gémir contre ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu qu'il n'y ait pas eu ces garces avant lui. Il aurait voulu être le premier à faire de l'effet à Clark de cette façon. La jalousie lui fit resserrer son étreinte sur lui. 

Alors qu'il explorait la bouche de Clark en détails, une de ses mains était passée sous la chemise de Clark. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la douceur de sa peau. Il n'y avait aucune cicatrice sur le corps de Clark. Lex se promit qu'il serait le dernier à avoir le privilège de toucher Clark aussi intimement. Il n'avait pas pu être le premier, il serait au moins le dernier. 

Une main de Clark reposait sur son torse depuis tout à l'heure, mais l'autre était descendue doucement pour se glisser entre ses jambes. Oh. Il fallait que Lex se décide maintenant. Sinon ils seraient trop tard pour arrêter quoi que ce soit. Il saisit le poignet de Clark doucement mais fermement, l'empêchant de défaire la fermeture de son pantalon. 

"Clark, je crois qu'il est temps de s'arrêter." fit Lex en le repoussant légèrement. "Je ne tiens pas être arrêté pour exhibitionnisme."   
Clark fit une moue déçue qui aurait fait céder Lex en tant normal.   
"Et puis, tu connais mes talents de conducteur... Je ne pourrais pas éviter l'accident si on ne part pas tout de suite."   
Clark leva un sourcil, étonné.   
"J'aurais pourtant cru que tu serais trop...tendu pour conduire."   
Lex manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ça sortir de la bouche de Clark. Clark lui renvoya un petit regard innocent qui aurait pu le convaincre si Lex n'avait pas été sûr de son audition parfaite.   
"Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse ça ici ? Dans un parking ? Après tout le temps qu'on a attendu pour ça ?"   
"Non pas vraiment... Allons-y." Il ajouta avec un sourire. "Fouette cochet !"   
Lex roula des yeux mais obtempéra, la main de Clark sur sa jambe.

Premier baiser réalisé avec succès, se félicita Lex, cochant mentalement cette étape sur sa liste alors qu'il faisait démarrer la voiture. Et à voir les dispositions de Clark, le temps perdu serait facilement rattrapé. 

***

Lionel attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Son fils et celui qui était enfin devenu son amant se faisaient attendre pour la première fois en plus de deux ans de déjeuner du dimanche. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui pouvait les retenir. 

Finalement ils arrivèrent, Clark avait les joues roses et son allure échevelée ne laissait plus aucun doute à Lionel sur ce qui avait causé ce retard. Son fils était le même que toutes les autres fois, si ce n'était qu'il tenait la main de Clark dans la sienne. "J'ose espérer que la prochaine fois que je demanderais confirmation des horaires, je ne serais pas moqué, n'est-ce pas ?" Clark sourit. "Merci d'avoir attendu... et merci pour tout." "De rien, de rien." fit Lionel en les invitant à s'asseoir. Lex roula des yeux. "Le style 'Grand Seigneur' ne te vas pas du tout. Et la prochaine fois que tu payes Lucas ou qui que ce soit d'autres pour toucher Clark, je payerais quelqu'un pour te tuer." Lionel hocha la tête, de bonne humeur malgré la menace de mort que son fils faisait peser sur lui. Il leva son verre et porta un toast. "A ma santé. Personne n'aurait pu rassemblé deux êtres aussi stupides et aveugles. Nul autre que moi pour réussir pareil exploit. Que ma vie soit longue et mes conquêtes nombreuses." 

Lex et Clark roulèrent des yeux avant de lever leurs verres à leur tour. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

FIN


End file.
